The woman I became
by Sara Viktoria
Summary: Harry is innocent. The order finds him dead, and at the same time, a woman is born under the name of Julia Zabini. Is Harry really dead? And what kind of organisation is Gray spiders? Should the world be worried?
1. They were wrong

**The woman I became**

_Author Sara Viktoria (Lady-LunaPotter)  
_

_

* * *

_

_** They were wrong**_

The island of Azkaban was dark and gloomy. It was quiet and not a single being could be seen outside the great walls of the castle. Yes, Azkaban was a castle, or maybe you could call it a fortress. First, there were thick walls that surrounded the main building. The only way through them, was a big gate that, on the inside, was guarded by five aurors. When you passed through those gates, you could feel a creeping feeling coming down your spine. That was the effects of the dementors.

In these times, there were very few dementors left under control of the ministry, so to make up for the missing dementors, the minister had decided that 20 aurors, in groups of two, would patrol the prison, and keep the prisoners in check.

To get in, you had to have a special pass, issued by the minister himself, or the head of the Aurors. The pass got you through the wards, and allowed you to stay for no longer than two hours, before you got thrown out.

The prisoners were many, and most of them were death eaters. The few death eaters the light side could capture were thrown into the prison. But, the light side also threw others in there, and one of them was the savior himself, Harry Potter.

Harry was sitting in his small cell, in the high security level. He had been there for three years, and had seen many horrible things during this time. Not just the death of his parents replaying in his mind every time a dementor hovered past his cell, but people who had taken their lives in their cell, just to end it all.

He had been spit at by the aurors who patrolled past his cell. They had called him a murderer, a traitor of the light, and Voldemort's first man. At this however, Harry had laughed. He was by no means crazy, not yet anyway; he was just frustrated and thought it was rather sad that they thought so little of him. But not once did he reply to their taunts, he just sat there, thinking of everything that had been.

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting in the library of Snape manor, reading through a potion book, searching franticly for a solution to his problem. He had been working so long for this and was nearly done, but something disturbed him. A loud knock on the door to the library made him stop. 

"What is it?" he snarled and the door cracked open, showing a small delicate woman in the doorframe.

"Severus, don't take that tone with me!" The woman said sternly.

"What is it?" The potion master said, a little calmer.

"You have a visitor in the drawing room." She stated and was about to close the door when Severus spoke again.

"Who is it?" He was rather surprised to have a visitor. That did not happen often during the summer.

"Ahh Alastor Moody, I think his name was."

Severus went stiff. What did HE want? He had never been fond of the old Auror, quite the opposite. However, he had always respected him for his knowledge and skills.

Rising, he walked down the stairs to the first floor and turned left into the drawing room, where Mad-eye Moody sat in one of the many armchairs. He looked absently out through the window, and jumped when Severus entered.

"Ah Snape, finally." The man rose and looked at him with a calculating look.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and looked back. "What are you doing here Moody?" His voice wasn't cold, nor was it friendly.

"I have a problem Snape, that I would like your help with." Alastor stated and sat down again.

Severus's eyebrows rose, and after a while, he sat down himself. "So, what can I help you with?"

"Potter has been proven innocent."

Severus's face went a shade of red. "I told them!" He flew up from the chair and started to pace.

He had gotten to know Harry during his seventh year because of the training sessions they had had together, in potions and defense. He had seen that Harry was nothing like his father, and that he was rather fun to spend time with, but he would never admit that.

When Harry had been accused of killing Ginevra Weasley, the whole Order and wizarding community had turned against him. The only persons who had believed him innocent were He himself, Alastor Moody, Kingsley and to their surprise, the Weasley twins.

The twins had openly supported Harry, while Severus and Kingsley had made it clear to the headmaster on which side they stood. Alastor had remained quiet, never telling anyone of his beliefs, not until a year after Harry had gone to prison.

"They are going to release him as soon as the minister has decided what to do with him."

Severus turned to the ex Auror. "We got to take him first. Albus can't have him, neither can the ministry; they all betrayed him for fuck sake!" Alastor nodded.

"Yes, Kingsley has a plan. He will be here shortly. We can only hope that Potter's still sane. Either way, we need to hide him, they will be searching."

Snape sat down in the chair again. "I have been working on something that may be able to help us, but I don't know if Potter will agree to it."

* * *

**Review people! And thanks to Ktoddhim for being my beta!  
**


	2. And now he is dead

**Hi! This chapter is beta readed by my good friend Katy, aka Ktoddhim. She is an angel! Thank you so much. Now, on to the chapter..**

**

* * *

**_**  
And now he is dead...**_

Two days later...

The door opened and a tall old man walked into the room. He looked tired and worn, for once like the 139 years he really was. The war had made him weaker, anyone could see that. The once powerful and smiling Headmaster was now depressed and tired. His eyes no longer held a twinkle and the aura surrounding him radiated sorrow and grief.

Albus Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, laid his head in his hands, and cried.

**Flash back**

"Albus!" Remus Lupin came storming into the headmasters office, looking livid, but also with an expression of pure and utter fear on his face. The worn and pale man looked about to collapse any minute.

"Remus, what's going on?"

An old, quite alarmed voice spoke from the other side of the desk that sat in the room. Albus Dumbledore regarded the man in front of him.

"He...he..." A sob was heard from the pale man and he broke down on the floor in the cozy office. Albus stood quickly, helping the man into a chair.

"Merlin Remus, what is it? Is it Nymphadora?" The white-haired man rubbed small circles on the other mans back. Remus looked up into the headmasters pale blue eyes.

"He is...is innocent!" Now, Remus was shaking, rocking himself in the chair, his arms draped around his middle.

"Who's innocent?"

"Harry."

Albus looked at the younger man in shock. "What?"

The trembling man reached for something in his pocket and gave it to the headmaster. It was a note that read thus.

_Dumbledore,_

_We were wrong, Bellatrix Lestrange confessed under Veritaserum that she framed Potter, he is innocent._

_Alastor_

**End Flashback**

Albus had gone straight away to collect the wizarding world hero. He would never forget the sight that lay before him when he arrived at Azkaban.

The boy had been on the floor, his back towards the wall. Albus had stepped in and spoken softly to the young man before him. Harry had been 17 years old when he first arrived at the prison and three years had gone since then. He had looked thin and sickly. When Albus had stepped closer, his heart nearly stopped. He had bent down, laid a hand on the boy and then he knew. He had been too late.

Before him, Harry Potter had been, dead. His beautiful green eyes would never open again and he would never laugh or fly for a last time.

Three years ago, Harry had been arrested for the murder of Ginny Weasley. The evidence had been clear, he had even confessed under Veritaserum. The wizarding world had been in an uproar, and he himself had felt betrayed. Then, three years later, he had been proven innocent.

As it turned out, Bellatrix had been the one to kill Ms. Weasley. Harry had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time so he was blamed. During the trial, Bellatrix had been there under her invisibility cloak, behind Harry. She had cast the imperius curse on him just when the Veritaserum was administered. He had been unable to shake it off, as the Veritaserum had affected his mental state. Then she told him to take the blame for the murder. It was an easy task for her.

So, Harry had been innocent. And now, he was dead.

The wizarding world had made a big mistake, very big.

* * *

**Review! **


	3. New Identety

Here is the next chapter. My beta hasn't corrected it yet, so there can be some mistakes here and there, but please try to ignore it. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

**New identety **

* * *

Alastor Moody sat in the kitchen at Snape Manor, sipping tea from a big cup. he looked out the window at the sun who rose over the forest that were located at the far end of the estate. 

It was two days since they had visited Azkaban, and two days since they had made up the plan, a plan to give a young man a new life.

The young man in question, was sleeping after two days of healing. Alastor shook his head when he thought of the sight that had greated him and Kingsley when they had entered his cell.

**Flash Back**

_Two men walked fast up to the fortress, and up to a man with a stern looking face. _

_"Good evening Alan, everything alright?" Kingsley Shakebolt asked the man, who gave him a nod. "Yes, everything is under control. If I may ask, what are ou doing here sirs?" _

_Alastro spoke. "We are here to do an exam of one of the prisoners, to see if the man is still sane, we may need him to testefy in a dificult case." _

_The man, who's name was Alan, looked suprised. "Oh, I don't think that I have got any information on that." Kingsley nodded. "I know you don't. This came up after the staff meeting today Alan, and it can't wait, I'm afraid."_

_Alan collected a list for them to sign, and asked them to show identifications and the magical pass. _

_Five minutes and some wellwishes later, they made their way inside. The presense of the dementors gave them a creepy feeling as they started to walk down the corridors, and in to a section named D3. _

_The cells was small, and all the prisoners had to sleep on was a thin madrass, that as the look of it, didn't do any differense at all. When they walked down the corridor, they could see the thin, sick looking prisoners look at them with some kind of freakish hope in their eyes, but they all knew the trut. No one who were in this section were ever released. The society had a long time ago condemned them to death by dragging them inside this cells. Most of them were murders, some of them thiefs. _

_The two men walked to cell 2912, and took out the pass. By placing the pass on the door of the cell, the door recognized the signature, adn the door opened._

_Kinsley had to grip Alastors arm when he saw the thin pale form of Harry Potter, laying on the cold stone floor, with nothing but a thin set of clotes on his shivering body. His hair was long and reached him to his mid back, and his green eyes were closed, and he seemed to be asleep, dreaming a disturbing dreem. _

_The both men walked slowly into the cell, and Kingsley found himself on the floor beside the boy, doing a easy diagnostic spell on the young man. _

_"He's far from well Alastor, we better hurry." Alastor stepped forward and gripped his wand tight. "You better hope that this will work, or we will have a big problem."_

_Alastor began to shaunt an old advanced spell over the pale looking body before him. He waved his wand in big circles and a blue light erupted form it. Kingsley backed away from the light and stared at the two in awe. _

_after several minutes, Alastor broke the connection and motioned for Kingsley to come nearer. "We will have to work together on this." _

_they both pointed their wands at Harry and said forcefully. _

_"Separera!"_

_Harrys body started to split in two. Both wizards looked in shock as an exact copy of Harry appeared beside the real one. _

_Both Harrys was still asleep, probobly in a coma._

**End Flash Back**

Alastor shook himself out of his thoughts and refilled his cup. He turned around when a tired looking George Weasley entered the kitchen, barely registarting the ex-aurors precense. He plopped down in one of the chairs and laid his head on the table.

"I take it you didn't get much sleep, am I correct Weasley?" Alastor grunted and sat down in he oposit chair. Georegs heas snapped up.

"You could say that." was all the redhead said before standing and taking his own cup of tea. "I forced Snape inot bed, after much arguing, I might add, and stayed up all night myself."

Alastor kenw that Snape could be stubborn as hell if he wanted to be, so he didn't dubt that he had been tricky to get to sleep. Under these two days, Snape had rarely been seen outside Potters bedroom.

He had been suprised at the mans softness when he tended for the weak Potter heir. The privious hate for the boy seemed to be gone, and now there was some kind of caring and understanding between the two. Oh yes, Potter had been awake, and he had said nothing unfriendly to the man, just smiled in graditude and thanked them all for their support. When Fred Weasley had mentioned the Order, the boys face had gone from soft to stone in one second. He had closed his eyes and told them to talk about somethng else.

When they had mentioned their plans for him, Potter had gotten a mask of shock. When they told him about their resons, and what uses the plan could have, he had been stunned for a while, and then agreed. They had been relieved that he hadn't refused as they had thought.

The plan seemed simply, but it was nothing but. The potion involved was compicated to brew, as it was a Swedish one, that needed two drops of blood from a Swedish white hare, collected in december, and as it now was june, it had been rather hard to find someone who had that peticular kind of blood. But they had found it, or Snape had. He had brewed the potion, and it had been administarted the previous evening.

Now, they could only wait.

Severus Snape sat by the window in the rather large and airy room at the third floor on his manor. He sat there, looking at the pale form of Harry Potter sleeping in the bed next to him.

The two days that had been, had been rather tiering in his opinion, but he didn't care. Severus was mystified of the feelings that had avoken in him as Kingsley and Alastor had brought the boy to him two days ago. He had felt, pity, for the boy before him, and that was something new to him.

Before Harry had been thrown into Azkaban, but after he had confessed under veritaserum, Snape has visited him along with the Weasley twins. They had assured him that they were on his side, and told him that no matter what, they would always believe in his innocense. Harry had repiled and told them ther he was grateful for theis support, but that he dubted thet anyone would listen to them in the matter. There was just to much evidence against him. He had confessed under truth serium after all.

But now his innocense was proven, and the wizarding world that had turned their backs on him three years ago, now wanted him back. Severus shook his head when he thought of the fools that believed that he would be able to forgive them. Yes, Potter was a forgiving person, but he was not a fool.

He rose when he saw Harry move in the large bed, and made his way over to check on him. Green eyes looked at him, and a feint smile appered on the pale looking face.

"Goodmorning Potter" Severus greeted him and reached for a bottle of painkilling potion. Potter shifted in the bed and tried to sit, but Severus stopped him.

"Let me help you Potter, or it's gonna hurt." Potter looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

Severus helped him up to a sitting position and gave him the bottle of potion. Potter took it and swallowed it instantly before he closed his eyes and sighed.

The two of them hadn't spoked so much these days, and Severus was used to the quiet young man in the bed, so he was suprised when Potter spoke with a soft voice.

"I hope you didn't stay here all night you know, I can cope on my own for a night." Potters eyes was still closed, so he didn't see the suprised expression Severus had on his face.

"No, Mr George Weasley stayed here tonight. And don't be silly potter, you need to be monitored at all times, until the transformation is complete." He sat down in the window again and studied Potter.

The transformation was the most important part of the plan. He had been suprised that Potter had agreed so quickly. I mean, it wasn't every day you gave up your gender.

Yes, Potter was slowly transforming into a girl.

"The transformation should be complete tonight." Potter opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Have you made up a new identety?" Potter asked and gave him a curious look.

Severus nodded. "Yes, we have. I contacted my sister Camille, and she agreed to take you in as her supposed daughter. She will also be the one to teach you about your new body."

Potter blushed a bit and looked down at his knees. Severus stood and walked over to the desk in the corner. He picked up a file with lots of papers and walked over to Potter.

"Here, this is your knew life. In here, you have my family history, your new identety and supposed past life. You better memorize it well."

Harry took the file from Snape and opened it. The first page seemed to be the identifications papers.

Identification 1992110029

Birthdate: 1980-09-17

Birthname: Julia Camille Zabini Prince

Lives: No information

Mother: Camille Theresa Snape Prince

Father: John Nicolas Zabini

Education: 7 years at Romania Wizarding Academy

NEWTs: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Mugglestudies, Charms

Occupations: Qualified DADA teacher (Level 8)

Working experience: Small Defencegroups

Crimes: None

Disrinctions: None

Department for laws and order

Harry stared at the paper. He was supposed to be a Zabini? He was just about to ask Snape when he felt a undescribeble pain from his whole body. he screamed.


	4. Julia Camille Zabini Prince

_Here is the next chapter people! I hope you will enjoy it! And please review at the bottom of the page! Hugs Sara _

**Julia Camille Zabini Prince**

**

* * *

**

Severus was beside the bed in an instant, with a almost conserned expression on his face.

"Mr Potter!" The young man stopped screaming, but he was in alot of pain, that was for sure. He gave Severus a peading look, and all Severus could do was to shake his head.

"I can't give you another painkilling potion just after you had one." Potter groaned and started to twist in the bed. Severus took a hold on his arms and pressed him against the pillows.

"Don't move, you'll just make it worse!"

Potter shut his eyes, and after a few seconds, a yellow light started to surround him. The light was to bright for Severus, who had to step away from the bed against his will.

* * *

Harry just wanted to die. he had never felt anything like this before. It was as if someone burned him inside and out, and he felt like his whole body turned into gelly, gelly who formed his body into something else. 

And just as the pain had come, it was gone. The light vanished and he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he didn't need his glasses anymore. It was a reliefe.

He looked around, only to see Snape staring at him in some kind of fasination. Harry wondered what he was looking at, and then it hit him. Had he..?

He was almost afraid to look at himself. He knew what he would see, he could feel the differences in his body, but would he be able to do it without fainting? He looked down.

He had breasts.

Harry looked up again, and took a deep breath. He wished he had a mirror, so he could get a better look at himself, and turned to Snape who still stood as frozen.

"You have a mirror?" He gasped at his voice. It was soft and girly, nothing like his old one.

"Over there." Snape pointed at the wall and Harry slowly made it out of bed, still in a little pain but he ignored it as he walked up to his reflection.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw himself.

He still had his mothers eyes, but they were marbled with blue, and they held a amasing sparkle in them. His nose was small and delicate, and his mouth was small with filled, nearly blood red lips. His face was framed with silky black hair that reached to his midback.

His body, far to thin, was more curvy and female. His hips was more rounded, and the breasts was the most conspicuous change. Harry stared at them in a bit of horror. They weren't very big, but he thought that they looked enormous on him. His feets and hands were smaller as well, his fingers thinner.

* * *

Severus stared at the girl by the mirror. Gone was the copy of is childhood enemy, and instead, there was a beautiful girl. The potion that had been given contained some DNA from his sister Camille as well as her husband John, and infront of him stood the resault. 

The young woman infront of him looked in many aspects like Camille, but there was also some of John in her. She had Camilles body, delicate and thin. Even if she had just walked to the mirror, he could tell that she mooved with the same grace and elegance as his sister.

She had Johns nose, not the sharp pointed nose that the Snapes was famous for, and he thanked god for that. She had also inherited Johns eyes. Not compleatley thought. The green in Potters eyes was still there from his, or now _her_ mother Lily, but the green had been mixed with a shining blue color, the same as John had, and also that sparkle his brother in laws eyes was there.

The color of the lips was inherited from the Zabini line, and the hair could have been from any of the families.

Withouut thinking, he stepped forward and lay a hand gently on Potters sholder. From now and on, this was his niece, and he would do anything to make her feel safe.

* * *

Harry, or now Julia, felt the hand on her sholder and she looke up at her "uncle". It was now his new life would begin, the boy who lived did no longer excist. He had died in the prison, and it was that way it would be. 

"You should get back into bed. You're still weak, and you need to rest." He started to pull her towards the bed and suddenly she felt her head spin, and in an instant, Snape had picked her up in his strong arms and carried her back.

"I told you." He tucked her under the blanket. "I will go down for a cup of tea, I will send someone up here to keep you company." He turned to leave.

"Thank you, uncle". Snape was obviously not expecting her to adress hoim like that because he stopped in his tracks and spoke softly after a moment.

"You're welcome Julia."

He left the room and Julia leaned back on her pillows. The file was on the floor, and she picked up it again and opened it at the second page.

It was a summary of her supposed life. She had lived with her parents in England to the age of four, when the family had moved to Italy for two years before leaving to spain for a year and then back to England and one of the Zabini family estates.

She was the only child, and had been educatied in Romaia because that her parents had thought it would be a great chanse to make useful contacts and because of the headmaster being an old friend to John, her father.

Her father worked as a author, and her mother worked with chairity. John and Camille was married, but they had different surenames. That was unusual in the wizarding world, but as John wasn't the sole heir of the Zabini line, his wife was not forced to take the name Zabini. Camille had the name Snape Prince, Snape comming from her and Severus father, and Prince comming from their mother. And as Julia wasn't the heir of the Zabini, but Prince, she had the last name Prince, and Zabini for her father.

Julia got suprized of that. She would be the one to inherit the Prince family? But, she wasn't even realted, not really. It was one of may questions she had, that she should remember to ask later.

The door opened and in came the twins. They stopped when they saw him/her in the bed and their jaw's dropped.

Julia stayed quiet as they stared at her. "Harry? Is that you?" Julia shook her head, "No, it's Julia now, so you better get used to it guys."

They came forward and Fred gave her a flirting smile. "You're hot mate." Julia blushed and gave him a smile. "Thanks."

George just smiled at her. Merlin, what are they up to now?´

"You jsut have to go on a date with me later", Fred continued, but George gave him a dissaproving glare. "Lay of Fred, I saw her first."

* * *

Three days and a annoyed Snape later, Julia got premission to leave bed. She was still weak, but strong enought to move around in the house. 

The reason that Snape was annoyed was the way the twins had acted around Julia. It was obvious that they liked her, and flirted with her constantly. This seemed to make Snape a bit unnerved, after all, it was his neice they were flirting with.

Julia stood alone in the room, dressed in a pair of comfy pants and a simple T-shirt, her hair pulled back in a pony tale. A nock on the door made her jump.

"Julia, are you done yet?"It was her uncle.

"Yeah, just a minute." She stepped into a pair of trainers and opened the door and stepped put in the hall.

They made their way down, Snape by her side the whoule time. When they entered the kitchen one minute later, it was emty exept for Kingsley who stood with his back turned ahanst the table and with The prothet in his hands.

"Oh, hi there Julia, Severus." Julia sat down at the table.

"So, whats the news from Dumbledore?" Severus asked, and Julia could see that his face was hard.

"There will be a cermony for "Harry Potter" tomorrow, it's in the Prophet too."

Julia swallowed hard. The replica of Harry Potter had been found after her comming to the Snape manor, and so far, no one had suspected a thing.

"It's quite interesting. Mr Weasley and Ms Granger is crying constantly for their friend´s death, but if I'm not mistaken,. they were the ones to turn on Harry first."

Julia felt tears in her eyes at the thought of her supposed friends. She would never forgive them, and as Harry Potter was dead, it wouldn't even be nessesery. Thank god.

"Are you alright Julia?" Snape asked and gave her a unsertain look.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"My sister and her husband will come here in about two hours."

Julia looked up sharply at him. "So soon?" Snape nooded. "Yes, you will probobly go over to them in the beginning of next week, It's dangerous for you to be here a longer ime, because of the visitors." Snape ment the Death Eaters. He was still spying for Dumbledore, and had to maintaing the Dark Lords trust.

Julia nodded. Not for the first time that week, she wondered what she had given herself into.

Two hours later, Julia was sitting in the drawing room infront of the fire, with a heavy book on defence in her knee. She had always been interested in the subject, and she had even teached some of her mates defence agains the dark arts in her fifth year.

She looked up as three persons came through the doors. There was Snape, and a man that had to be John Zabini. Julia could see that he had the same blue eyes that Blasie Zabini had. By the mans arm stood a stunning woman. That Camille was Snapes sister was for sure. They had the same face, except that her eyes was bigger and the sharp nose was a bit smaller.

"This is my sister Camille Prince and her husband John Zabini. John, Camille, this is Harry Potter, or as she now is named, Julia Camille Zabini Prince."

* * *

John Zabini had been shocked when Severus contacted him and his wife a week ago, needing their help. At first, John had thought it had to do with the Dark Lord, but when he heard the real reason he had nearly fainted. 

Severus had told them that Harry Potter indeed had been inocent tho the murder of Ginerva Weasley. Severus said that he needed protection from those who had hurt and betrayed him, and told the about the plan.

The plan was that he and his wife would pose as her parents. John and Camille had never been able to ger kids of their own, and Camille had accepted instantly. He had been more unsure about the whole thing.

The Zabini had always been neutral in the war agains evil and good. If they were to take Harry Potter, even in a new body, into their family, and Voldemort in some way got a hold on the information that Harry Potter still was alive, and living with the Zabinis, they would be forced to participate in the war, against their will.

But here they were here, and infront of them sat a young 19 year old woman, looking like the daughter he never had. She had his eyes, nose and skin, while the mouth and body was inherited from Camille. Her hair was silky and long, a mix between his and Camilles.

He could feel his wife hard grip on his arm and he knew that she was leaning on him for supprot right now. The woman rose and walked up to the pair. She looked shyly at them and extended her hand towards them. "Nice to meet you, and thank you for doing this for me, I really grateful."

John was once again shocked, now by the girls soft voice and her politeness.

"A pleasure to meet you to...heum...Julia." He was a bit unsure about how to adress the girl, but he thought that her new name would be the best.

His wife released him and hugged the girl. "Welcome to the famil darling, I know we will get along fine."

Julia gave his wife a brief hug back and then stepped out of the embrace. Then, his wife started to atack Svereus.

"Sev, hasn't she eaten? Don't you feed her enough? She is all skin and bone!" John lay a hand on his accusing wife.

"Camille, calm down. The girl has been in prison for three years, what do you expect? I'm sure Severus has done his best. He gave Severus an apologizing look but the man just wavered it of.

Julia seemed to be a bit ditressed and John gave her a smile. "My wife can be a bit..overprotective, but you get used to it." Camille gave him a sour look before turning to the girl.

"Come darling, I would love to talk to you for a minute."

Severus was about to protest, but John held up a hand. "Let her be, my friend." Severus grunted and sat down in an armchair.

"She seems like a polite girl." John stated and looked at Severus. He would have liked to know some more about the girl that were to become his daughter.

"Yes, I guess she is, has always been, even as Harry." He looked down at his hands. "But I had a hard time accepting it." John gave him a curious look.

"He was a Potter, and looked so much like his father. I just took him for his father the whole time, and didn't really see him until he went to prison."

John wan't sure what "taking him for his father" really ment in this case, but he decided to leave it for now.

"Is there anything more I should know about his previous life?" Severus nodded.

"Yes, there is one thing that is more important than others about her, and that is that she has a link with Voldmeort through her scar."

John didn't know if he would faint or get angry. A link with the monster? Before he could voice his thoughts Severus spoke again.

"She can shield herself from him of course, I taught her Oclumersy in her 6th year, before she got thrown into Azkaban, but sometimes, she can feel the pain from different curses the dark lord casts on his followers or victims."

He shuddered at the thought. That must be horrible.

"There is also another thing."

John listened carefully not to miss the mans softspoken words.

"She has a tendence to save people from everything and everyone, herocomplex if you want. She thinks that the whole world is on her sholders, and blaim hereself for other peoples deaths. And she dosn't care about herself or what happens to her, just her friends and those she care for is safe."

John looked over at the girl and his wife, they seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. If she was about to be his daughter, he would protect her as such too.

"Why isn't she with Dumbledore or something, why us?"

In that moment, Alastor Moody entered the room and answered his question.

"Dumbledore whans to use her as a weapond in the war."

Johns face got a grim expression and he stood. No one would use such a young girl for some kind weapond, not if he could help it.

* * *

**Please review! **


	5. The Funeral

**_The Funeral_**

Julia followed her supposed mother to the other end of the room. She could see that they were much alike. She moved with a grace that Julia had rarely seen any woman do before. Her whole spirit radiated dignity and pride, just like her brother.

The older woman turned and gave her a curious look. "So, how do you feel?"

Julia didn't know what to answer.

"I know this must be hard for you, not only the betrayal of your friends but also this," she pointed at Julia's body.

Julia found herself answering.

"In a way, as a girl, I don't need to deal with the betrayal in the same way. I mean, I am Julia Zabini Prince now, right? Camille nodded.

"As I am Julia now, no one has ever betrayed me, not as Julia. Of course, I feel betrayed, but I want to focus on getting my life back before thinking too much of that."

Camilla Prince nodded. "Just remember you can come to me or John anytime and talk."

"Okay, thanks." Julia said shyly.

"Now, I want to ask you something. What on earth have you done to my brother? He is a completely new person!"

Julia looked over at where the men sat, Snape obviously telling John something serious, by the look on their faces.

"I don't know, he was this way when I woke up." Julia admitted.

"Well, he certainly has changed, for the better if you ask me. I can see that he is looking at you with some kind of affection." She turned to Julia.

"Enough about him, what are you going to wear tomorrow?"

Julia gave her a surprised look. "Tomorrow?"

"The funeral."

Julia hung her head. "Oh, that. I have no idea...I have nothing."

Camilla smiled. "Well, then we have much to do! Be ready to leave for Diagon Alley in half an hour."

In that moment, before Julia could say something, Snape interfered.

"Camille, I'm not letting Julia out of the house until tomorrow, she needs to rest." His voice was calm, but the two women could hear the seriousness in it.

"Oh, Sev! The girl has nothing to wear for tomorrow. She will need a new dress."

Snape huffed. "Very well...but only for an hour, and I'm going with you."

An hour later, Julia found herself outside Madam Malkins, with Camilla by her side and Snape behind her. They entered the small shop, surprised to see no less than 4 members of the Weasley family talking and trying robes on. Julia stopped dead in her tracks and just wanted to disappear there and then. It was too soon, way too soon for this kind of confrontation with the Weasleys. She felt the panic rise in her and turned, only to walk into Snape.

At first, he looked at her in surprise, but when he saw the Weasleys his expression turned grim and he allowed her to walk past him, outside to the alley again.

Julia took deep breaths and tried to shake the emotions of betrayal away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Snape look at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Julia nodded but knew that she was lying to herself. Who was she kidding? She had been terrified to see them.

"If you cannot handle them today, when there were just four of them, I don't think you will be able to handle the funeral tomorrow." He stated quietly.

Julia shook her head. "No, I need to go to the funeral, to say goodbye." She blinked away a stray tear that was at the corner of her left eye. "I just got surprised. If I know that they are going to be there tomorrow, I will be able to handle it better."

Snape looked as though he was going to object, but stopped himself and waited for her to collect herself.

"Shall we try to join Camille, or shall I inform her that we are leaving?"

Julia started to walk to the shop again. "I'm prepared now, let's go."

When they entered, Camille rushed up to them and looked them over.

"What happened Sev?"

Julia answered for him. "I just needed some air." Camille looked at her with a frown. "Are you ok? Or shall we go anywhere else?" she whispered.

"No, I'm fine, let's get this over with."

Julia kept a close eye on the Weasleys while Camille dragged her to the counter where Madam Malkin herself sat.

"Oh, Mrs. Zabini, it was a long time since I saw you!" Madam Malkin hurried around to meet them. She gave them both a smile.

"And who would this young lady be? If I didn't know you that well, I would think that she was a daughter of yours, Camille."

The answer she got made her look a bit shocked.

"She is."

"What?" Madam Malkin breathed.

"I think my sister made that clear, she is indeed the daughter of John Zabini and Camille." Snape explained bored.

"Well, now that is cleared up, we would like to look at some dresses, we are just buying one today, for Julia here, for the funeral.

Madam Malkin nodded sadly. "It's horrible what has happened. I can't believe we were wrong about him the whole time, and that he died because of it." She had a glint of tears in her eyes, but blinked them away.

"Oh, dresses it is follow me."

* * *

Julia stood in her room at Snape Manor and looked into the mirror before her. She inspected her work carefully.

She was dressed in a green dress which reached to her knees. It was tight and made her form show, making her look very feminine. Thin bands held the dress on over her shoulders, leaving her arms bare. A black cloak with the Prince family crest on the back, was draped over her shoulders hanging all the way down to the floor. Her shoes were a pair of boots with high heels, making her seem taller than before.

Her hair was gathered in a ballerina knot on the back of her head, and she wore a thin layer of makeup on her face. Her mother had showed her how to put it on the previous day, and she had found it quite fun to learn.

She moved away from the mirror and walked up to the window in her room. It was a cloudy day, perfect for a funeral if you asked her. She felt her eyes water and she quickly wiped the tears away, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

The years in Azkaban had made her realize that there was nothing that hurt more than betrayal of those whom she counted as family and friends.

Hermione had been the first to lash out at her, screaming and telling her what a monster he was. That had hurt. He had tried to explain, but she hadn't listened, just glared at her and stormed off.

Ron had been a different matter. He had been her first and best friend, and even when his sister had died, she hadn't thought that he would react the way he did. He didn't scream as she had expected, he just stood there, with a blank expression on his face, and then he spat her/him in the face.

**Flash back**

Ron came in to the office, stopping when he saw Harry sitting in a chair, chained. He made no move to talk, and Harry couldn't find any words for his friend.

Ron moved forward again and soon he was standing right in front of him, with a blank expression on his face. Harry had expected him to scream and rant, even kill him as Hermione had wanted to do, but he just stood there, with a look of betrayal in his eyes.

Harry searched for his voice, tried to come up with something to say, but there were simply no words. How could he defend himself? All the evidence pointed towards him, the trial was to be held that afternoon and even if he testified under Veritaserum, no one would believe him.

What Ron did next was unexpected. He spat in his face. Harry met his former friend's eyes, and he nearly flinched under the redhead's gaze.

"I hope you rot in hell." With those words, his friend of six years walked out, to never come back.

**End flashback**

She had been on the verge of losing it right after the trial. She had, under Veritaserum, confessed! She had known something was off. She had felt the presence of another mind, another voice, telling her what to do. She suspected that the imperious curse had been cast, but how had that been possible?

She had known what awaited her. She would be thrown into Azkaban, just like Sirius, and she would rot there for the rest of her life. At the time, she had thought that would be for the best. She no longer had anyone to turn to, no one who believed her innocence, so why not?

Then, the unexpected had happened.

**Flash back**

Harry sat in his cell at the ministry, staring blankly at the wall before him. Everything was over. He had no reason to live any more. Ginny was dead, his friends ready to kill him, his former teachers loathed him and Albus Dumbledore was furious. And somewhere far away, Harry was sure Voldemort celebrated with his death eaters, among them Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange.

He was brought back to reality when he heard people come down the corridor, and he was sure that this was the end. He was surprised however when a Auror came up to the cell and unlocked it, opening the door for three cloaked gestalts to enter. After that, the Auror closed the door again and walked away, after telling the three that he would be back in ten minutes.

Harry didn't bother to stand; he already knew who the three were.

"Come to gloat?" he managed to say in a raspy voice. "Don't you think that I already got what I deserved?" he continued silently.

The first of the visitors let the hood fall, showing the face of Severus Snape, potion master of Hogwarts. "As much as I love to see you suffer, I wish it had been for something you had done rather than this." the man said in a surprisingly neutral voice. Harry looked up at him.

"Like I should believe you Snape, you have done nothing to make me feel any better the past six years, so why bother now?" Instead of Snape answering him, one of the others spoke up.

"Harry, we don't believe you did it." Harry's head snapped to the figure who had spoken.

"What?" Harry could not believe what he had heard.

Fred and George appeared in front of him and looked at him sadly.

"We don't think that you killed our sister Harry, we know you didn't." Fred said, kneeling in front of Harry who was sitting on the cold stone floor.

George nodded. "We, Snape, Kingsley and Moody are on your side, but we have no evidence that can prove that you are innocent."

Harry smiled a sad smile. "How do you know it wasn't me?"

The twins gave him a stern look. "You are our brother, you loved Ginny as a sister, and you belonged to our family, you would never do it."

Snape muttered behind the twins. "And he is far too much of a Gryffindor to ever do anything like that."

The room went quiet for a moment before Snape spoke again. "We came here to tell you Potter, that one day, you will be proven innocent, and that day, we will be there for you. All you have to do is hold on."

Harry blinked. "Professor, why are you doing this?"

Snape moved closer and whispered in his ear.

"Dumbledore was the reason I went to the light side, I needed him for protection. The reason I stayed all these years was because I believed in you. You may be a Potter, but I have always known that you would be the only one standing a chance against the dark lord." He stopped and he heard him swallow.

"When word got out that you had killed Ginny Weasley, I knew it had to be a lie, and told Dumbledore so. But he states that you were indeed guilty. I no longer truss the man Potter, I'm not on the light side anymore.." Harry gulped.

"...I am on your side."

**End Flashback**

Julia remembered the shock she had felt when he had spoken those last words. And he had told the truth. Snape had resigned from the Order of the Phoenix. He was still a spy for the order, but nothing more, and the position as potion master at Hogwarts. He had told her that a few days ago and she had been

Surprised, and to her surprise, glad.

Fred and George had never joined the Order, at first because of their business, and later because of their betrayal of Harry. They rarely spoke to their family, except for Bill and Charlie who never had taken anyone's side when Ginny died. They had just mourned over their sister, not blaming anyone.

Kingsley and Moody were still in the order, Moody to get useful information and Kingsley just to feel like he helped.

Julia was brought back from her thoughts when a loud knock was heard on the door.

"I'm coming!" She grabbed the white rose that she had conjured earlier and checked her makeup in the mirror before she opened the door and stepped outside into the hall.

"You look stunning." She smiled at her father´. ( A/N From now on I will call John and Camilla her father and mother. ) He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a green button up shirt and like her, he had a black cloak, but with the Zabini crest instead. She thought he looked really handsome.

"Thanks." They started to walk down the hall and just before they were to walk down the stairs, her father stopped her by taking a hold of her arm.

"If you feel uncomfortable doing this, or during the funeral, tell me and we will leave." Julia gave him a reassuring look. "I will."

They walked down the stairs to the entrance hall, where her mother and uncle waited for them. Her mother was dressed like her, but with the Zabini crest on her cloak, and Snape had the Snape crest.

"You look amazing darling!" Her mother hugged her before Severus spoke. "Shall we be on our way?" Everyone nodded and they walked out to the carriage that would take them to the ceremony.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, where the ceremony would be held, Julia was shocked to see the crowd of people waiting for the funeral to begin.

Her uncle looked disgusted, and her parents wore an expression similar to his.

"Why all these people even bother to come is beyond me. Every single one of them turned on Harry Potter three years ago, and now they think that they can just show up like they had been his best friend or something." Severus muttered as he opened the door to the carriage so the rest of them could climb down.

The air was cold, for being June, and Julia covered her head with the hood on her cloak, so did her father. He took his wife's arm and started to lead them to where Julia could see a black haired man and a woman, and beside them was Blaise Zabini, so Julia guessed that this was her father's family.

"John, Camille! Long time since we saw you two!" The man greeted them. Julia could see that this was a older version of John, so they had to be brothers.

"Patric, Jasmine, nice to see you. Not a nice way to meet, mind you, but anyway." Julia looked as John hugged his brother and gave the woman, Jasmine, a peck on her cheek.

"Ah, Severus, what a surprise!" The man named Patric shook Severus's hand firmly. He was about t speak again when he saw Julia standing beside the potion master.

His face lit up in a smile and he extended his hand.

"Patric Zabini, a pleasure to meet you. I didn't know Severus was seeing someone, that's certainly a change."

Julia stared at the man, glad that her hood was up; otherwise he would have seen her amused and shocked look. Severus was about to speak when her father spoke in an amused tone.

"I think you have misunderstood the situation brother, your niece is not dating Severus."

Patric, still extending his hand towards Julia, turned his head to look at his brother. "What?"

Julia looked at her father who nodded and she lowered the hood. Patric turned back to her staring at Julia in fascination.

"Patric, let me present my daughter, Julia Camille Zabini Prince."

Julia extended her hand and shook Mr. Zabini's gently. "Nice to meet you, uncle."

The three Zabinis just stared between Julia and her father. Patric Zabini turned to his brother. "You have a daughter?" John stepped forward and laid a hand on Julia's shoulder. "Yes, I have."

"But she must be what? Seventeen?" Jasmine spoke up.

John shook his head. "Nineteen to be exact."

Just as Patric was about to speak again, a booming voice was heard over the crowd.

"The ceremony will begin in a few minutes, please take a seat in the great hall, the media in the front to the left in the marked area."

Julia turned to her father and he extended his arm for her and his wife. "We will talk later brother, we have a funeral to attend." Her father began to walk them up to the castle, the other family still standing there with their jaws dropped to the ground.

"What will you tell him?" Severus asked as they entered the school. John gave him a brief look. "The truth."

"WHAT!" Severus lowered his voice when people started to stare at him. "Are you insane?"

"I have to, just him, not Jasmine or Blaise, just Patric. He is the head of the Zabini line, and he has a right to know."

Julia knew that what her father was saying was the truth, even if she didn't like it. The whole thing with this had been that very few people knew who she really was. The more people involved, the bigger chance for Voldemort to find out.

Julia looked around in what had been her first real home. Nothing had changed. They entered the hall, Julia gasping at the sight.

Hundreds and hundreds of candles were lit in the hall, otherwise decorated in black and red. Up at the front stood a white coffin, surrounded by candles. Julia nearly ran out again, but her father had her in a firm grip.

"It's okay, let's fined our seats."

They walked through the crowd and sat down at the end of the seventh row to the right. From there they had a good view and could easily see what was happening up at the front.

Julia felt herself shake. This was her own funeral after all. Her mother put a hand on her knee. "It's alright, breath calmly."

Julia calmed down slightly and looked around. What were all these people doing here? He hadn't seen nearly anyone of them. And the press! Who had let them participate? She hated them, Harry Potter hated them, and didn't her former friends know that?

Then, she saw them. The Weasleys. They sat at the first row, all dressed in black, and by the look of it, they had been crying. Two of them were missing though. The twins wasn't there. She scanned the room and stopped when she saw Severus and Kingsley sitting at the second row on the left side, and with them were the twins. She had never seen them so serious in her whole life. They weren't wearing black as the other Weasleys, but green. She wondered what that was about, but she thought they looked nice in it.

The people stopped talking as Dumbledore entered and walked through the hall with a serious expression pasted on his face. When he reached the front he turned around and scanned the crowd.

When Dumbledore started to speak, it was as though the world had stopped breathing, it was deathly silent.

"We are gathered here today, to say goodbye to a young man that we all knew and loved."

Julia felt her anger rise, but her mothers hand was still on her knee, and that calmed her down a bit. How dare he!

"We will all remember Harry as a person who had a goal in life, a goal to rid the world of all evil. Harry was filled with love and understanding, and I think that everyone who met him outside a duel, know this.

Harry Potter made a difference in this world, he showed us what was important, even in the time of war. Family.

Harry found a family in this world, and he would gladly have died for them if necessary as well as for his friends.

We all know, and regret what happened three years ago, when he was charged for the murder of a fellow classmate. But even then, when everyone turned against him, he didn't give up, and that shows, that Harry was stronger than all of us in here.

I know that many of you feel ashamed for turning on him, but don't be, because I know that he would have forgiven you.

We will always remember him, may he live in our harts."

When Dumbledore stopped talking, Julia could see the Weasleys, minus Fred and George, cry openly. She also saw that nearly everyone in the hall had tears in their eyes.

Her father gripped her shoulder. "Are you ok?" Julia nodded weakly. She was anything but fine, she was furious! Dumbledore hadn't been talking about her or rather him, he had talked about the boy who lived.

What happened next, was unexpected.

Fred and George rose from their seats and made their way up to where Dumbledore was standing, looking quite shocked. Julia saw Molly Weasley giving her sons a surprised look, and Ron was practically fuming with anger. Charlie and Bill just looked at their brothers, waiting to see what they were up to.

George spoke quietly with the headmaster who looked a bit angry with the two boys. After some more talking, or rather arguing, by the looks of it, Dumbledore stepped down and sat in an empty seat on the first row.

The twins looked at each other and than scanned the crowd until they met Julia's gaze for a moment, before turning away again.

"We know that there's just supposed to be one speech, but we decided that some things were unsaid, and therefore, we are here to say them for you now." Fred started and George continued.

"We would like to tell you a story, a story of a normal family, a normal muggle family." every one looked at each other what were they talking about?´

"This family was happy, happy with their normal life, and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. But one day, when the woman in the household stepped outside to get the paper, she found a baby on the doorstep.

They took him in, and the young child started to grow. As the family never really wanted him, they never treated him like a family member. No, he served them as a house elf for ten years, and then in a day, everything changed.

The eleven-year-old boy got a letter, a letter that his uncle refused him, and threw in the fire. He got more letters, but he wasn't able to reach one of them. But a few days later, a man named Rubeus Hagrid came and collected him. The boys name was Harry Potter."

The crowd gasped.

"Harry entered our world with big eyes and a smile on his face, thinking that the hard days were over, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

He met prejudice and corruption everywhere he went. He saw that this world was no better than the one he had left, except for one thing.

He got a family here, he got friends, something that he never had before. He played quidditch and laughed around with his classmates, and he fell in love.

He met a godfather and a friend of his fathers, and felt like he had found the biggest treasure he could ever get.

But the world isn't fair. His godfather died, his friends turned on him, and he lost a sister." Here, Julia could hear Molly Weasley sob.

"He was wrongly accused, wrongly sent to rot in Azkaban. And we all let it happen.

Professor Dumbledore told us that Harry was stronger than everyone of us in here, but we beg to differ.

Harry was a symbol, and as a symbol, he couldn't show any fear or weakness. Every time he came back, after facing the dark lord, he gave us a smile of reassurance and told us he was fine. But every sane person know, that after facing the darkest wizard on the planet, you are nothing but fine.

After the trial, me and my brother got a visitor. He told us that we had to act, that this whole world had gone insane.

We entered the ministry and got permission to speak with Harry. We found him on the floor, on his way to a breakdown. We told him that we believed him, and we promised that the day he was declared innocent, we would be there for him.

And here we are. We are here today, standing up to our friend, and telling you how wrong you were. And if you believe that he would have forgiven you, you are wrong. There was nothing more he wished, than to have a family that stuck with him, no matter what, and you all betrayed him.

The boy who lived would have forgiven you within a heartbeat, but Harry Potter wouldn't.

There are 9000 wizards and witches in our community, and only five of us remained true to him. Harry gave up his whole life for this godforsaken world. Here you are, sobbing over a lost hero, thinking you're doing the right thing, but if I had been Harry, I would have felt insulted.

It's time for us all, to think about what we really have done. As far as I know, Harry was the only hope to ever defeat the evil in this world, and now, he is gone. Ladies and Gentlemen, we have all been digging our own graves."

With those words, the twins stepped down, walked down the aisle and out through the doors.

Julia felt tears running down her cheeks, tears of joy. She had found them, she had found a real family in them.

She felt her parent's arms around her. Everything was going to be fine.

Or so she thought.


	6. Shopping

**_Shopping _**

* * *

Julia was standing in the entrance hall of Snape Manor, with the small trunk she had borrowed from her uncle. She didn't have much, but the file with her new identity and other small things were packed. Today, the day after the funeral, was the day she would leave Snape manor, and move in with her new parents.

Opposite her, stood Severus, looking at her closely. "I will accompany you to the reading of the will tomorrow."

Julia nodded. She remembered the second night after coming to the manor, she had woken up, and the question of her money had arisen. It had been Severus idea.

**Flash Back**

"_I have been thinking Potter, about what to do with the fact that your money would be out of your reach, once they announce that you are dead." _

_Harry shifted in the bed and looked closely at his former professor. "What do you have in mind?" he asked. _

_Severus sat in the chair beside the bed and looked at him. "The only way, as I see it, to have your assets back, is to get you married." _

_Harry blinked a few times, trying to process what the man before him had said. "What?" _

_Severus sighed and started to explain._

"_Think of this Potter. When you were sixteen, you married a girl, secretly. This girl did never step forward to your aid when you got arrested, because of you forbidding her. Now, when Harry Potter are dead, she will be called for a reading of a will, your will. She would, as you have written in your will, inherit all your assets."_

_Harry just stared at him. "And who would that be? The one I was married to?" _

_Severus was quiet for a while, then he spoke again. "You."_

**End Flash Back**

She had asked the poor man many questions that night, and it was then, he had told Harry his plan, the plan of turning him into a girl. Harry had written his will, and Kingsley had taken it to the ministry. The will bore a different date and everything went fine. Now, she had received, as planned, a letter telling her to be present for a reading of Harry James Potters will.

The door opened and John stepped inside.

"Good day, Severus, Julia. Are you ready to go?" He asked, turning to Julia, who nodded.

"Yes, I am."

John smiled and picked up her trunk. "Good, good. We will see you at the reading tomorrow then Severus."

"Yes, you will." Julia gave her uncle a smile, waved, and walked after her new father.

* * *

The Zabini estate wasn't as big as the Snape manor, but it was big enough. The white house was surrounded by a beautiful garden, trees and flowers nicely arranged. The carriage drove through the gates and up the rather long way to the house. It stopped right beside the gray stone stairs to the house, and Julia stepped out after her father. 

"Welcome to the Zabini estate, Julia."

Julia was awed about what she saw. The house was huge enough for three families, and yet, they would be just three persons living there. She followed her father inside, and looked around with big interest. The entrance hall was magnificent, the floor made of white marble, and the walls covered with tapestries and paintings of various people, smiling down at her. She gave the paintings a weak smile.

"Camille is in Diagon alley, shopping for you. I will take you there as soon as you have settled in." Her father smiled and made Julia follow up the grand stairs to the second floor. Here, they turned left and made their way down a long corridor, stopping at one of the sets of white double doors.

"This, is your wing." he explained and opened the doors. Julia gasped in awe. "My wing?" She asked, stepping inside.

"Yes, Camille and I have a far to big house, so this space will be yours. I know this must be difficult for you, so we thought you would like to be for yourself sometimes, and this wing, is perfect for that."

Julia could only nod. She stood in what appeared to be a living room, decorated in beige and green. The walls where light green, the sofa and armchairs was a dark shade of beige, and the curtains another shade of the same color. On the floor, lay a cozy rug in cream. The sofa was faced against a fireplace, and two big windows, from floor to roof, giving her the view over the grounds around the house. One wall was totally covered with bookshelves.

Two doors could also be found in the room, and when she opened the first one, she saw a big bathroom, decorated in blue and white. Then, the last door, was the one leading to her bedroom. A big window with blue curtains was situated on the right wall. A bed, king sized, was in the middle of the room. A walk in closet was found on her left, and when she stepped inside, she noticed that

it was huge! It even had a mirror hanging on one of the walls.

She stepped out again and turned to her father. "This is to much, I can't thank you enough." Her father smiled, and gestured to the door. "I think we shall leave before Camille buy the whole shop."

* * *

Diagon Alley was crowded, just like it should be. Women with their husbands and children was running in all directions, talking and laughing. The large number of people made Julia feel a bit distressed, and John seemed to notice this. He drew her closer, as to shield her, and lay a comforting arm around her shoulders. The tension that radiated from his daughter lessened, and he could feel her relax into his embrace. 

John had only known the girl for less than two weeks, but he had already started to look at her as his own. Camille wasn't able to bear children, and they had given up all hopes for a child of their own. This was like a dream come true for his wife, and he was pretty happy himself. At first, he had been rather suspicious about the whole thing, but he was glad that he had agreed in the end. His thoughts wandered away, back to two days previous, when he had talked to his brother about the whole situation.

**Flash Back**

" _So you are saying that this girl, your supposed daughter, is Harry Potter?" _

_John looked at his brother, nodding. "Yes, or she was, that is. She is my and Camille's daughter by blood now." _

_His brother stayed quiet for a long time, lost in his own thoughts. John just sat in the chair, sipping at the brandy he held in his hands. _

"_You know of my efforts to stay neutral in this war, do you not? And yet, you endanger everything, all my work, just to give yourself a daughter!" _

_John met his brothers eyes, feeling the need to protect his new family member. _

"_You know that Camile is unable to get pregnant, and, this girl is really important in this war, and whether you like it or not, we cannot be neutral for much longer. The Zabini house is known to be neutral, and Voldemort will, mark my words, he will be coming for us. He will try to recruit us, and if that doesn't work, he will kill us off. You know as well as I that this girl is our only chance to win this war, but that doesn't mean that she can be treated as a weapon all the time. She needs someone who takes care of her, and me and my wife were glad to help."_

_Patric sighed. He rubbed his face with his left palm and gave John a tired look. _

"_I know that you are right, but, I still think it's dangerous. Besides, the girl is nineteen, we know nothing about the person she really is, only her famous self, Harry Potter. And, I cannot help but worry about the safety of our family, what if Voldemort finds out that we have her? That you have her? I don't even want to think about the consequences."_

**End Flash Back**

John knew that Patric only was looking out for the family's best interests, but sometimes, his brother could be so stubborn and distrusting. He guessed that if given time, even Patric would see what a wonderful person Julia was.

They made their way through the alley, and at last, they entered a shop called _Salene's Every Day Wear. _The shop was bigger than Madam Malkin's, and Julia was awed, seeing all the racks with clothes. Her mother was standing by the counter, and when she saw Julia walking in, with her husbands arm draped over her shoulder, she instantly rushed to her side.

"Oh Julia honey, are you alright?" She gave Julia a concerned look and Julia nodded. "Yes mother, I'm fine." Her mother beamed and started to drag her over to the woman by the counter.

Julia was touched by her new parents concern about her, but she knew that it was only a public thing. To think they had any feelings for her, that was just to much to hope for.

"Melanie, I want you to meet my daughter, Julia. Julia, this is my friend Melanie Parker." Julia shook Melanie's hand, and gave her a shy smile. "Nice to meet you Melanie."

Melanie had long blond hair that reached her to her shoulders and a very pretty smile.

"Likewise Ms Zabini, likewise. So, what can I do for you?"

Her mother spoke up. "We will need a whole new wardrobe, seeing as this young lady need to be a bit more feminine, coming of age and all." Julia stared at her mother in confusion, not really understanding what the woman was talking about. She was already of age, so what was the thing about coming of age about? She decided to let it drop, and ask her mother later, right now, she needed to focus on more important things, like what the two women were handing her.

The started with pants. She tried around 20 sets of pants, and 9 of them went to the to buy´pile. There was three pair of blue jeans, one pair of black jeans, 2 leather pants, used for training and such, a pair of suit pants and also two pair of pants, only reaching to her knees.

Then there was shirts, tops, skirts, dresses, and underwear. She really enjoyed it all, and found it fun finding her own style. Sometimes her ,other scowled at her choices, but for the most time, she approved.

Luckily for Julia, the Zabini's wasn't all to formal and traditional as the Malfoy's, so there was no need to think of what was proper and not, at least not to the extent of being a pain. If she had lived with the Malfoy's, she would have been forsed to wear dresses or robes the whole time, it just wasn't acceptable for a young woman to wear something else.

After they were done, they made their way to a small restaurant, were Julia's father was waiting for them. They ate lunch, and then her mother dragged her off to the next store, this time, to boy formal clothes and some other robes.

Julia fell in love with several of the formal robes, one of them white, formfitting and absolutely stunning, and the other one blue, and had about the same design except for the fact that the blue one was sleeveless. They bought several other robes, both formal and casual, in different colors and designs.

After that, they headed for the shoe shop. By the time they got there, Julia was tired, and very much so, but her mother just smiled and made her sit down in a chair while she talked to the shops owner. Ten minutes later, Julia found herself in front of a huge pile with shoes, all for her to try on. In the end, she ended up buying four pair of high heeled boots, white, brown, black and blue ones. Two pair of high heeled ones, black and beige. Two pair of trainers and a pair of boots, black, used for fighting.

When she stepped out of the floo network in the Zabini home, she fell down on the sofa, and was already asleep when her head hit the soft cushion. Shopping was tiering!

* * *

**Well, now I'm done with this one, I thought this would be a great place to stop for now. I will start writing the new chapter now, so hopefully, you wont have to wait long before the next chapter will be up. Please leave me a review, the more reviews, the faster I will write! And I mean it.**

**In the next chapter, you will found out what happens when the weasleys founds out that Harry was married, and what Camillle ment with Julia "comming of age".  
**

Sara


	7. Reading of the wills part I

**Reading of the wills part I **

Julia awoke the next morning, feeling much better than the evening before. She was surprised to find herself in her room, and she guessed that her parents had placed her here after she collapsed on the sofa. She sat up in her bed and looked around. The room was cozy, and the sun shone in through the big window. She threw the covers to her left side and jumped out of the bed, feeling the need to look around more closely in her new wing. But first, she needed clothing, and a shower.

She made her way to the bathroom, spotting a big fluffy towel and some shampoo by the bathtub and placed them by the shower instead. She turned on the shower and undressed, and stepped under the hot water.

When she was done, she wrapped the towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom, only to see a house elf standing in the middle of the floor, holding a tray with, what she supposed was her breakfast.

"Oh, good morning mistress Zabini Prince miss, here is your breakfast miss." The little elf told her, putting the tray down on her bedside table.

"Thank you. Whats your name?" Julia asked. The small elf bowed and replied.

"I is Mady miss."

"Okay, nice to meet you Mady, oh if I may ask, do you know where my clothes are?" The elf pointed at the closet. "In there miss."

Julia made her way over to the closet and started to pick out her clothes for the day. She was going to Gringotts, and the reading of Harry Potters will, and also her godfathers. She wondered what Sirius had left for everyone, and what he had left to her.

Julia got tears in her eyes when she thought of him, his death had plagued her ever since that awful night at the ministry, and that had been nearly five years ago.

The worst thing was, that she had relived his death thousands and thousands of times while sitting in Azkaban, so she had the memory well imprinted in her head, making it even worse. Sirius had been the world to her, he had been the only one close enough to call a parent. After his death, she had felt so alone and frightened. There was no secret that her relatives, her aunt and uncle, treated her like vermin, and while the Weasley's always had cared for her, she wasn't a member of the family. She had wanted someone to call her own.

Now, she had two parents, but in a way, she was still as alone as before. They had only taken her in to help Severus out, that much was clear. Maybe they would begin to like her in some way, but she would never be theirs. She sighed and looked around in the closet.

She chose a white skirt that reached her to her ankles and a blue top. She putted on her hight heeled black boots and gathered her long hair in a ballerina knot.

Her face didn't need any makeup, as her face looked perfect as it was. Her lips was always the same red color, and her eyelashes was always the same intensive black. She looked at herself closely in the mirror, studying her unusual eyes. She had liked them when they were green, but now, she was awed. Then it came to her, that they had almost the same twinkle as the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had, and that made her close them. Thinking of him made her eyes tear. Everything from her past hurt to think of. She took a deep breath and turned away from the mirror and walked in to the closet again, collecting a black jacket that she decided to wear. That made her look more formal and adult-like in her opinion.

She sat down on her bed, picking up a piece of fresh bread, eating it slowly. She wasn't that hungry, so she left almost everything when she walked out of the room ten minutes later. Outwards, she was calm an collected, but on the inside, she was afraid, afraid that someone would recognize her, afraid that she would have a mental breakdown in front of her ex-family and friends, or that something else would happen, making her panic.

She was still weak from the time in Azkaban, so she walked rather slowly down the hall, taking her time, studying the paintings and armor, hanging on the walls. She thought that most of the paintings was Zabinis, and maybe some from the Snape line as well, but the two families were quite alike, so it was hard to see any differences between them at all.

Ten minutes later, she found herself in the drawing room, were her parents were sitting together with a visitor. At first, she stayed quiet, unsure if she should go again, leave them to talk alone, but her mother saw her, and stood.

"Julia, honey, come and join us. This is Jonathan Templeton, Jonathan, this is our daughter, Julia."

Julia smiled at the aged man in front of her, and sat beside her father. "It's nice to meet you Mr Templeton." she said shyly and the man smiled at her shyness.

"My my, John, I didn't know you had such a beautiful daughter, were have you been hiding her? She must be what? Eighteen?" Julia smiled.

"Nineteen to be exact, and for my location, I have been in Romania, attending school there."

The man nodded and studied her some seconds before he spoke again.

"So John, she will be of age soon..." Julia was certain that the man was going to say something more, but in that moment, the floo activated and Severus stepped out of the fireplace.

Her father jumped out of the sofa he was sitting in and walked up to Severus to greet him. "Ah, Severus, good timing as always my friend." Julia wasn't certain but she thought that her father looked relieved about the interruption. And what was this about coming of age? She started to get annoyed.

"Well Jonathan, I'm sorry but I am afraid we will have to discuss this at another time, we have some business to attend." said her father and Mr Templeton rose. "Of course John, I will have to go anyway, I am almost sure that my wife will be relieved to see me, after all, I have been gone for quite a while. Good day, and thank you Camille for the tea." With those words, he left through the doors and Camille came up to her.

"Are you ready to go?"

Julia nodded. "Yes." Severus came up to her and looked her over.

"Are you sure you will be able to handle them? The Weasley's and Lupin I mean?"

She nodded. She had to.

* * *

When the group entered the bank, a goblin motioned for them to follow, and he took them to what Julia thought was some kind of conference room. In the middle was a large table, and around it was 12 chairs. No one was seated, but she could see the Weasleys and a couple of other people in the other end of the room.

The goblin that had showed them the way closed the doors and walked up to the front of the room, with a list in hand. They all turned to him and waited for him to speak.

"Today, the reading of three wills will occur. First, The Potter´s, Then Sirius Black´s, and lastly the will of Harry Potter. I will read a list of names, and those of you who isn't called upon will have to leave until I call for you."

He looked down on the list and started to read:

"To the reading of James Adrian and Lily Jane Potter´s will I call

Mr Remus Lupin

Mr Sirius Black

Mr Harry Potter

Mr Charles Potter

At the last name, all of the occupants in the room gasped. Who was Charles Potter?

"Because of Mr Blacks absence, due to his death, his heir will be inherit whatever given to him in the Potters will, and because of Mr Potters death, Ms Prince will inherit in his place. Those who wasn't called, please leave for now."

The Weasley´s left, giving Julia weird and slightly sour looks while doing so, except for Fred and George who winked at her. Also Nymphandora Tonks and to her utter surprise Draco Malfoy left. What was he doing here? Her parents and Severus gave her a reasuring hug before they left too.

"Please be seated and we will get started."

They sat, and Julia ended up beside the mysterious Charles Potter. She hadn't been able to see him properly before now, and when she saw what he looked like, she gasped.

The messy hair, The green eyes...it was a replica of her old self! She felt sick. This had to be a clise relative to her, and no one had told her about him!

She tried to focus on the goblin but was unable to completely concentrate. The goblin held an old parchment in his hands, and started to read.

"We, James Adrian Potter, and Lily Jane Potter state our last will:

To Mr Remus Lupin, we give a total of 30 000 galleons to spend as he wish.

To Mr Sirius Black, we give a total of 20 000 galleons and the custody of our son, Harry James Potter.

To our sons, Harry Potter, and Charles Potter, we give the rest of our belongings, estates and money. As Charles is the main heir, he will be responsible for taking care of the legacy."

The room was deathly silent. Julia was shaking and tears were falling down her cheeks. The man beside her was her borther.

* * *

_Okay, thats all for this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be up soon. Please review! _


	8. Reading of the wills part II

**Hello all. I got some mixed reactions conserning the "Brother" issue, and I would like to say to you all that Charles role in this story will not be as big as some of you may think. She is after all no longer a Potter, and will have very little contact with people around her previous life, except for a few people. I can't say exactly what is going to happen with Charles and what their realtion will be, but I'm sure you will see that later on. Please review at the end of the chapter. **

**

* * *

**

_**The reading of the wills part II**_

Charles Potter looked at the woman beside him. She had tears running down her face, and she shook slightly for each quiet sob.

She was beautiful. Her hair was as black as his, but instead of messy, it was silky and shining, gathered in a ballerina knot at the back of her head. Her face was cute, and her lips where a natural blood red, something that he hadn't seen before.

He guessed that this young woman had been a friend of his brother, maybe even a girlfriend.

The goblin laid his parents will down, and opened the other one, but before he could start reading, the woman beside him spoke.

"Please, can I have a moment to collect myself?"

The goblin stared at her, obviously annoyed, but nodded. The woman flew out of the chair and ran out of the room.

Charles, feeling responsibility for the woman, stood and excused himself. He walked out of the room and was met by the other people that hadn't been allowed into the room yet.

" Where did she go?" He asked, and a powerful looking man with black silky hair and blue eyes answered.

"She ran out, what the hell happened?"

Charles didn't answer. He ran out of the bank, and after a moment, he saw the woman sitting on the banister to the stairs leading to the bank.

Beside her was a woman, that Charles guessed was her mother. They talked quietly to each other, and when he approached them, the older woman looked up, smiling a sad smile.

"Can we help you Mr Potter?" Charles walked up to them, and the younger woman looked at him, with a unreadable expression on her pale face.

"Can I have a word with you?" He asked, looking at the previous sobbing woman. She gave her mother a hesitant look, but nodded. "O-okay, a moment then." The older woman rose and gave her a hug and walked into the bank again, leaving them alone.

He sat down beside her, and searched for the right thing to say, but she beat him to it.

"I'm Julia Zabini Prince, you?" Charles gave her a small smile, shaking the offered hand. "I'm Charles Potter, nice to meet you." The woman nodded.

"So, you wanted to speak to me?"

Charles nodded. "Yeah, I guess I just wanted to see if you were okay, you got pretty upset in there", he said, motioning for the bank.

Julia looked down at her hands. "It's hard."

Charles didn't know what to say. He too had a hard time believe that his brother, whom he barely had met, was gone, forever.

"I was in Los Angeles when I got the news."

Julia looked up at him. "He never knew about you." Charles jumped up.

"What! I thought he wanted nothing to do with me!" He was shocked. What was this, some kind of joke?

Julia gave him a angry look. "If he had known about you, he would have done everything to get to you. You have no idea how much he would have loved to have a living family member!"

Charles was dumbstruck. What was she telling him? That Harry never knew about him? But that meant... Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore was supposed to tell him when he came to school. Obviously, he didn't." Charles said, a bit calmer now, but still standing.

Julia's eyes turned hard. "He never told."

Charles sat down again and sighed. "You must have been a good friend to him, to know so much about him I mean."

Julia looked away and mumbled something that he couldn't hear. "Sorry, what did you say?"

She looked at her hands. "We were married."

She stood without another word and walked up to the bank again, leaving him alone.

* * *

Julia wanted to cuddle up in her brothers arms and never let go of him again, but she knew that would be impossible. First, she wasn't Harry any more, and second, they didn't even know each other.

Again faith was playing against her. She had a brother! Oh gods. Why, oh why hadn't she known? Why had they kept this from her? She walked into the building again, not once looking back. Before she approached her parents and the others, she made sure that no emotion showed on her face. It was getting harder and harder each day. Soon, her defence would fall...and everyone would be able to see all her feelings and emotions again.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Her mother asked, bringing her into a tight hug.

"Yes mother, I'm fine." She was a bit embarrassed over her mother when she saw Fred and George snicker in her direction. Her mother let go and the goblin came out of the room. "Is Ms Prince ready?"

Julia nodded and the goblin looked at the scroll in his hand.

To the reading of Sirius Blacks will, I call:

Mr Draco Malfoy

Mr Remus Lupin

Mr Harry Potter

Ms Nymphandora Tonks

In Mr Potters place, Ms Prince will step in."

They all gathered in the room again, and sat down. This time, she ended up beside Draco Malfoy, who gave her a curious look. She merely nodded in his direction before giving her full attention to the goblin.

"I Sirius Sebastian Black, hereby state my last will and wishes:

To Mr Draco Malfoy, son to my cousin Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, I give you 300 000 galleons and some advice. I know I never got to know you, and for that I am regretful. I never sympathised with you mother and fathers beliefs, and I'm not sure if you do, but listen. Being a Malfoy doesn't mean that you have to be evil, trust me, I know what it's like being the white sheep surrounded by black ones. Think yourself, and remember, A Malfoy bows to no one.

To my best friend Remus Lupin, I give 200 000 galleons, and a warning. Take care of my godson, or you will regret it. Hope you live a long happy life Moony.

To Harry Potter, my godson and friend, I give a total of 500 000 galleons and all estates, including Grimauld Place nr 12. Harry, do as you wish with everything that is inside those estates, I'm not sure what you will find, I haven't been in all of them myself, but I'm sure you will be able to handle it. Don't cry over me kiddo, I'm sure I did something foolish or heroic before my death, maybe even saving you. I regret nothing, except for the short time we got to be with each other, and I hope you can find a place in your heart to remember me. And lastly, you have the full right to use my name in any fashion you like, because I named you my main heir a long time ago. Take care, son of James.

To my dear cousin Nymphandora, I give 200 000 galleons. Spend them on something useful girl.

Remember me, but don't you dare cry! I want no tears spilled over me.

Sirius Sebastian Black."

The room was quiet. Remus looked paler than ever, Tonks just sat there, and Draco Malfoy seemed to be deep in thought.

Julia had, once again, tears in her eyes.

"Now, the last will, if you would please leave, I will call those who are mentioned in the will."

They all stood and waked out of the room, the goblin following them.

"To the last will, the will of Harry James Potter, I call:

Mr Remus Lupin

Mr Severus Snape

Mr Draco Malfoy

Mr Bill Weasley

Mr Charlie Weasley

Mr Ronald Weasley

Ms Hermione Granger

Mr Fred Weasley

Mr George Weasley

Mr Arthur Weasley

Mrs Molly Weasley

Mr John Zabini

Mrs Camille Zabini Prince

Mrs Julia Camille Zabini Prince Potter

At this, everyone stared at Julia, and she felt her face turn warm. She had never liked the attention.

"Mr Kingsley Shakebolt

Mr Alastor Moody

Please follow me."

They all filled into the room, and took their seats, some still staring at Julia.

They all stayed quiet and the goblin started to read.

"I, Harry James Potter, sentenced to Azkaban for the murder of Ginerva Molly Weasley, hereby state my last will and wishes.

To Remus Lupin, I just have some few words to say. Your betrayal hurts Moony, it really does. I hope you can see your mistake someday. I thought you would stand by me, but I was sorry to find out that I was wrong. In spite of all this, I give you 10 000 galleons. I know there will be a cure someday, but until then, here is money so you can buy the wolf bane potion, I know how expensive it is.

To Severus Snape. It means a lot to me to know that you believe in my innocence, and because of it, I will have a far more easy time to live with this. I know we weren't the best of friends, but I always respected you. I found some potion books in my parents vault, and I know you will find them interesting, even I did, so I give them all to you. I also found some letters from you to my mother, and I think that you should have them back. It's no one else's business what's in them. Take care professor, and be safe.

Draco Malfoy. There wasn't one day where I didn't curse you, or the name Malfoy. I don't know what would have happened if I had taken your hand in friendship that day all those years ago, but what I know is, that we wouldn't be the same persons that we are today. I don't know on what side you feel your loyalty lie, but I hope, that no matter on what side you are, that you follow your own heart and not someone else's. I guess what I want to say is, that I want to form a truce between us. I know it seems a bit late, but I really don't give a shit. I know that you love quidditch, and you where the only worthy opponent for me while at school. So, I give you my Firebolt, maybe that's a old model now, what do I know, but see it as a memory of our games.

Bill Weasley, I know we didn't knew each other that well, but I respected you never less. You didn't openly blame me for Ginny's death, and for that I'm grateful. It's okay to be sad. I found some books on curses that once belonged to my mother, and I would like you to have them. They are rather well used, but the curses are just the same.

Charlie Weasley, you, just like Bill, didn't openly blame me, and I'm grateful. I really liked your sister as a friend, and I'm sorry that thinks turned out this way. Once again, I found some books, these was about some rare animals, and I want you to have them. Hope you can put them into use, seeing as I don't need them now. Ah, and if Hedwig is alive, you can have her, she needs someone who understands animals, and you do.

Ronald Weasley. Ron, why am I not surprised? Do you honestly think that I would be able to kill your sister in cold blood? I thought you knew me, but obviously, you didn't. It hurts Ron, and it always will. My first friend betrays me when i need him the most. I would have done anything for you Ron, anything! I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you.

Hermione Granger, or is it Weasley now? I will never know. Those things you said to me Hermione, I will never forget them ,and I will never forgive you for them. I can understand that Ron was acting as he did, he had after all lost his sister. But you? You barely talked to Ginny, so what's your excuse? I thought you where smart. Now, I'm doubting.

Fred and George Weasley, do you know how happy I was to see you and to hear that you believed in my innocence? That meant the world. As I am your sponsor, I will give you 450 000 galleons, and I want you to expand the company, open more shops, and live your lives. I will be forever grateful.

Arthur and Molly Weasley, I'm sorry for the loss of your daughter. I don't know what to say. I thought of you as parents, but I see now that you never counted me as a family member. Because family stick together, and what can I say? You left me.

To John Zabini, I will offer a thank you. Thank you for letting me marry your wonderful daughter, and thank you for believing my innocence. I will be forever grateful.

To Camille Zabini Prince, I would like to say that you are so like your daughter, and I'm grateful for the time I had to get to know you. Take care, and take care of Julia.

Julia, I don't know where to start. I love you, and I always will. I leave everything that's not already given away to you. All the titles, all the estates and all the money and other things that you can find in my vaults. I have written you a letter, and you can find it inside the Potter vault. Take care honey.

And lastly, to two brave and honourable men, I will give my thanks. Kingsley Shakebolt and Alastor Moody, your help will never be forgotten.

Harry James Potter

The boy who finally get some peace.

* * *

**Review people, or I will hunt you down...no I'm kidding. **


	9. Rage, escaping and a long talk

**Hi again. Wow, lots of reviews! I love you all! **

**I got lots of questions about Charles, and where he has been, when he was born and why Harry didn't know about him. I hope some of those questions will be answered in this chapter :) **

**I also got a question from someone who wondered why Harry/Julia flattered herself so much in the will, and there is a very easy and simple answer to that. Harry was supposed to be married, and he wrote to his wife Julia. He/She is supposed to act like he really was married, and therefore, he needed to get a bit sappy and all that in the will. I hope you understand what I'm saying here, ha ha. **

**I would also like to comment on an anonymous review, that complains about my spelling mistakes and such. I saw that you had reviewed some of the earlier chapters, where I still wrote without a spell checker. I hope that you continued to read anyway, and are reading this now. **

**Lastly, I have a beta for this story (thank you so much Katy), and she has started, but just with the first chapters so far. I will upload the new versions as soon as I get them. Meanwhile, I will upload new chapters anyway, and hope that you can read them. **

**You make me so happy with your reviews, and each and everyone makes me smile. Keep reviewing, you have no idea what that means to me. **

**Now, enjoy the reading.**

**

* * *

**

_**Rage, escaping and a long talk**_

The room was silent. Only the sound of Molly Weasley crying could be heard, otherwise, everyone was in chock.

"That is NOT Harry's will!"

Everyone looked at the red-faced Ron Weasley, who seemed to be close to a tantrum. He breathed deeply.

"I can assure you Mr Weasley, that this is Mr Potters will." The small goblin announced sternly, daring him to speak again. Ron only snarled.

"I was with him when he wrote it, and he certainly didn't write that piece of shit!" Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to get him to calm down. But he went on.

"And you!" He pointed straight at Julia, " Who do YOU think you are, messing with Harry's mind? You and he was married? No way, I would know if that was the case! I was his best friend for Merlin's sake!"

Julia stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. It was best to get it all over with, she didn't want to do this again.

"Listen here young man, I'm not sure who you are, but I can assure you, that it really doesn't matter. If you say one more hurtful thing to my daughter, I can promise you that it wont be pleasant." Her father stood up now, facing the redhead. Everyone was surprised when Fred Weasley spoke up in a respectful tone.

"I apologize for my brothers behaviour." George nodded, and the rest of the Weasley clan looked big eyes at the two. Ron looked ready to kill.

"If I may say something." Kingsley Shakebold spoke up. He reached for Harry's will and turned it around for everyone to see. "Here, my signature as well as Alastor's. We witnessed it and we saw when he wrote it." He said calmly.

"WHEN?" Ron jumped up and snatched the will from the Aurors grasp.

"Just before he was sent to Azkaban. Every prisoner has the right to write a will before being thrown into prison, and Mr Potter wished to change it, so he did."

Ron sat numbly in his chair, pale and dejected. Julia saw Hermione whisper something to him, but she couldn't make out what because of the distance.

"I would like to know when Harry got married. I mean, how could he hide something like that from everyone?"

To Julia's surprise, Severus spoke up. "Harry and Julia met over the summer before sixth year, and they grew found of each other." Julia nodded and spoke for the first time. "Yes, and while I can't understand why I would tell you this, I will. Harry knew that something would happen to him in this war. As it is allowed to marry at the age of sixteen, we made a decision to do so. We married the first of November that year. Where and how, I will not tell you, and I ask you to respect that."

There was a moment of silence before Ron spoke again.

"Who did he think he was? I mean. We were exposed to danger by being him everyday, and then, we don't get anything for it!"

Julia wanted to run, but she forced herself to stay in the chair. Severus however, looked like he wanted to explode, and so did a few others, including the twins. But to everyone's surprise, it was Moody who answered the question.

"Who do you think you are Weasley? Talking about your so called friend like that? And even if Potter had given you something, it most likely would be pointless, because he gave away something that wasn't his from the beginning."

Everyone looked at him with shock in their eyes, not understanding was the Auror meant, but soon, Julia understood. Her brother Charles was the main heir! He would inherit all that had been their parents, except for his own private vault.

"What Mr Moody means," Julia said, "Is that Everything that belonged to his parents is now owned by Charles Potter, Harry's older brother." Whit those words, she rose and left, not daring to stay any longer of fear for blowing up.

* * *

When Julia entered the lobby, she stopped dead. Albus Dumbledore was entering the bank, and he certainly didn't look pleased. He had a quiet livid expression on his old face, and Julia hoped that she would make it out before he identified her. Of course, he had never seen her in this form, but she wouldn't take any risks, not today and not here. 

She walked close the wall, not to close, she didn't want to draw attention to herself, and made it out through the doors of the wizarding bank.

* * *

Julia climbed the stairs to the third floor in the building. She was on her way to visit Charles. 

She had waited outside the bank for a while before entering again, and then asked one of the goblins for Charles Potters address. It had been hard to make them give it to her, but she had made it.

She needed to talk to him, mostly about the property and the money they both had inherited, or Charles, but she also needed a few answers. She knew she wouldn't be able to form a relationship with her brother, not now anyway, but she wanted to know where he had been and why he hadn't told Harry.

She stopped outside a white door with the surname Carter on. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She could hear someone walking inside the apartment and the door opened. Charles looked at her with surprise.

"Hi, we met at the bank earlier, I'm Julia Prince if you remember? I would like to talk to you."

He smiled. "Sure, I remember. How could I forget? Come in." She stepped inside and Charles closed the door behind her.

"So, I guess you have some questions, eh?" She nodded and they walked into the living room, Charles motioned for her to sit in one of the three armchairs. He sat down in the one opposite hers, and he spoke again. "Mother was seventeen and still in school when she got me." Julia looked him into his eyes. She hadn't expected him to talk so openly about it.

"She and James wanted to keep me, but the war was raging, and they didn't want to expose me to any more danger than I already was in, so they sent me off."

Julia looked at her hands, don't really knowing what to say.

"Then, two years later, they got Harry, and I didn't know a thing about him until they got killed. Harry ended up with our aunt, and I was told not to contact him before he started school."

Julia looked at her brother. " But, didn't Remus or Sirius know about this? About you I mean?" Charles shook his head. "Only mum, dad and Dumbledore knew. Not even my adoptive parents knows who and what I am."

"But, but how is that possible? I mean, you have to learn magic, so how did you keep it from your adoptive family?"

Charles stood, went into the kitchen and made two cup's of tea before coming back, when he sat back down in the chair, he looked he right into her eyes. "I am a squib."

Julia blinked. "What?"

Charles stayed quiet a while, before speaking again. "I have never done any magic in my whole life, and I don't feel like I need it. Of course I can see things muggles don't and things like that, but I have never been able to preform any magic on my own. So that's why my adoptive parents doesn't know."

Julia leaned back in the chair. "But what about your non-existent contact with Harry?"

Charles told her that Dumbledore had contacted him and told him not to contact him, because of Harry wishing to have no contact with him. He had of course thought that to be silly, so he had sent letters to Harry, that came back unopened. After two years, he had given up, and then he heard that Harry had been thrown into prison. He had contacted Dumbledore again, demanding to know what had happened, but the man had refused to tell him anything. When Julia asked why he wasn't at the funeral, Charles went angry. Dumbledore had once again been in his way, and said that if he saw him at the ceremony, he would arrest him. When he finished his story, Julia was more than angry, but tried not to show it.

"What was he framed for? Harry I mean?" Charles asked.

"The murder of a dear friend of his." She got tears in her eyes, thinking about Ginny made her cry.

"No one believed in him, except for me and a few others. It turned out to be a death eater who had messed with his mind at the funeral." Julia stopped. She wanted to change subject before she broke down.

"I wanted to ask you, what are we supposed to do with your parents and Harry's money? I inherited his vault, and that is more than enough for me, a bit to much really. I also inherited all the property and remaining money of his parents. But since you inherited them, I only want to know what we shall do."

Charles seemed to be in thought.

"I will be leaving for the U.S. in one week, and I already have a house back home where I live with my girlfriend, so I really don't need any more property. I haven't looked it all over, but we could split it, there is a total of six properties."

Julia shook her head. "I really don't have any use for three houses, I've got all the Black estates. The Black turned out to have quite a few."

Charlie stood and walked out of the room. He came back with a thick folder, opened it and took out a parchment. He studied it for a while and then handed it to her.

"It's yours if you want it."

Julia took the offered paper and looked at it. There was some pictures included, and she gasped at the sight. The pictures showed a white manor, with a beautiful garden and a lake behind it. She looked at what was written on the parchment.

_The Grand Potter Estate_

_Location: Scotland (unplotteble)_

_Rooms: 20_

_Owner: The Potter Family (Charles Potter)_

_The Potter Manor has been in the family since it was build, 1492. The main building has 20 rooms, and that includes kitchen and bathrooms. It was renovated..._

The text went on about renovations and such, but Julia stopped reading. She looked at Charles.

"Are you sure? I mean, it has been in the family for so long..."

"You are family."

Julia stared at him.

"You were married to my brother, were you not?"

Julia nodded. "Then, you belong to the family."

When Julia finally said goodbye that night, they had talked for hours. She knew she wouldn't see him again, not as long as the war raged, but someday, someday she would tell him who she really was.

* * *

When she flooed into the living room at her new home, she found her parents sitting on the sofa, talking to each other. 

"Hi Darling, where have you been?"

Julia sat down, with the file containing the papers concerning the Potter Estate in her hands.

"I visited Charles. We needed to clear some things out."

Her father looked at her sharply. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Julia shook her head. "No, I didn't."

* * *

When Julia went to bed that night, Camille turned to her husband. "We will need to tell her soon, there is only a few weeks until she turns 20." 

John nodded and sighed. "I hope she takes this well."

* * *

**Okay people, you know this by know, but I will tell you anyway. You review and I write! So please leave one before you leave!**


	10. The breaking point

_**The breaking point **_

The next morning, Julia found her parents in the dining room, talking quietly to each other and a file of papers in front of them. When they saw her coming, they smiled and told her to sit down. 

"Did you sleep well?" Her mother gave her a smile and handed Julia the plate with pancakes.

"Yes, yesterday was tough. What's up today?" She was still a bit shaken and tired, but she tried not to show that too much.

Her parents looked at each other and then back to her. "Well, after breakfast, we need to talk to you."

Julia raised an eyebrow, her parents seemed serious and Julia felt that something was up. She hoped it wasn't something life changing, she had had enough of that for a while.

An half an hour later, Julia and her parents moved to the drawing room, and while her parents sat down on the sofa, she sat in one of the armchairs facing them both. Her mother looked down in her lap, and at the file that had been on table before.

"We are not sure how to tell you this, but it needs to be done, so we will try." Julia had a sinking feeling in her stomach, but nodded at them, motioning for them to continue.

"As you know, John and I have no children of or own, and that leaves us in a position where we have no heirs. That was until a few weeks ago, when Severus contacted us about you and your problem. When we agreed to this, when you agreed to this, you became our legal heir. We thought that this would be it for you, but a few days ago, something came up."

Her mother opened the file and pulled put a letter, which she handed to Julia.

_Dear Mrs Zabini Prince_

_To my surprise, I find a certificate on one Julia Camille Zabini Prince in my files, and ask myself, where have this young woman been hiding? According to my previous knowledge, you never had a daughter, but I know the certificate is real, so I wont argue. _

_I don't know how much you know about your family history, but seeing as this very thing happened to you, I would be surprised if you were unaware of this that I am about to inform you about now. _

_The Prince family has an old tradition that was created when the first born child to a Christoffer and Janice Prince was a girl. The heir of the line Prince must be married before their 21th birthday otherwise, the family assets will be given to the family closest to the Prince family, and in this case, your uncle, Jonathan Templeton. _

_Also, the heir must be socially introduced at her 20th birthday, otherwise, the girl wont be seen as a proper woman, and believe me, that is a situation that you do not want. _

_I hope that this is nothing new, and that the girl is well prepared for this. I'm looking forward for a invitation to your daughters social introduction. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Anthony Vence _

Julia felt the letter leave her hands and a few moments later she followed the piece of paper down to the floor, and everything went black.

* * *

Camille screamed when her daughter fell to the floor, and blacked out. This was what she had been afraid of. She rushed to her side and checked her over. "Did she pass out?" She heard Johns concerned voice behind her. She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe we should call Sev, he may know what to do. She seem to be fine, but if you could carry her up to her room when I call Sev, I would be grateful."

When John walked away with Julia in his arms, Camille threw a hand of powder in the fire. "Severus Snape!"

After some seconds, the man appeared in the fire, looking concerned. "What is it Camille?"

She sighed. "I need you to come here, Julia has collapsed. I showed her the letter from Anthony."

Her brothers face went hard. "She wasn't ready! I told you. Step back, I'm coming." A minute later, Severus came flooing in, and they both headed to Julia's rooms.

Camille was berating herself. If she only had remembered this before the whole thing started! She had never been in this situation herself, because she married at the age of nineteen, but her mother had explained, so she should have remembered.

She hurried after her brother, hoping that Julia would be alright.

* * *

When they reached the set of rooms that were Julia's, they found the door open. They hurried inside and headed to the girls bedroom, and at the door, they stooped, shocked at the sight before them.

The room was a total mess, and John was standing beside the bed, doing nothing as Julia trashed in the bed. When he saw them, he hurried over. "Some kind of shield was erected around the bed as soon as I put her down, I can't get through." he said, frustrated and a bit nervous. Severus stepped around him and walked up to the bed. When he reached out, a force stopped his hand midway, and he drew back, looking at the clearly upset girl.

"Her magic is protecting her." Severus said, looking at the other two. "She finally cracked. I was waiting for this."

His sister looked surprised. "What do you mean?" she asked, not taking her eyes of her daughter.

Severus sighed. "She never showed any signs of dealing with the things happening to her. She haven't spoken about her time in Azkaban, never mentioned her former friends, not once complained about anything. Yesterday, she found out that she had a brother, and she didn't make such a fuss about it. She has just been accepting everything that happened to her in these few weeks, never once dealt with any of it. And now, today, it became to much. All her suppressed anger, guilt, sadness and fear became to much and her magic cracked."

John spoke after a moment. "How do you know this?"

Before he could answer, Camille answered her husbands question. "Because he has been in the exact same position."

Severus nodded but didn't speak, He turned to the bed and Julia again, thinking. When he himself had been in this state, his sister had been the only one able to touch him, to get through the shields. The magic inside him had protected him form all those who ever had done something wrong or mean to him, and his sister had at that time, been the only one who hadn't betrayed him in any way, and therefore, she had been able to reach out to him and comfort him.

He wasn't able to touch the girl, because of their not so pleasant past. John and Camille would not be able to, because of the resent happenings. Who would be able then? The girl had no friends. No, that wasn't right. She HAD in fact two friends. Two redheads, under the names Fred and George Weasley.

He took one last concerned look at the girl he had started to care for more than he would admit, before he turned and left the room and the two adults.

* * *

WWW was filled, no crowded with people. Severus couldn't help but admit that the Weasley twins prank shop had been more successful than he had expected. The shop was filled with eager costumers, both children and adults.

Since the war had started, the two redheads had started selling more useful things, not just the ordinary prank stuff. Many of the items could be used as defence, and had been very appreciated among both the ministry people, and the usual population.

He made his way over to the counter, and saw Fred standing there, talking to an employee. She nodded at him and Fred made to go into their office when Severus caught his attention. "Mr Weasley!"

The young man was surprised to see him, that much was clear. He walked up to Severus and smiled. "Professor, what can I do for you?" Severus motioned for the back of the shop and spoke quietly. "I need to speak with you and your brother for a moment."

The redhead nodded and motioned for him to follow. The entered the office and Fred closed the door. George Weasley sat behind a desk and looked up when the two of them entered. "Professor Snape? What a surprise. What can we do for you?"

Severus decided to get right to it. "I would like you to follow me back to the Zabini Estate. It looks like Julia's magic decided to lock us out."

The twins looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Severus sighed. "She got some chocking news this morning, and apparently, it became to much for her, so her magic erected a shield around her. None of us can reach out to her, and I think that you two will be able to. Am I correct when I say that you never have fought with the girl? Ever?"

The twins nodded. "Then I think this will work. But we must hurry though, god knows what will happen if we leave her like this longer than necessary."

"Of course we will come." Fred spoke and headed out to the shop. "Mary! We need to do something important, and I don't know when we will be back. Can you handle this?"

Severus wasn't able to hear what the girl replied but soon, they were on their way back to the Zabinis.

* * *

George had never seen Snape this, concerned? Was that the right word? He thought so. He had gotten to know the man better during this last weeks, but he had yet to see this side of his former professor. They had apparated to the estate and was now running up to the house.

What was wrong with Julia?

They entered the house and Snape showed them the way to her room. They stopped outside a set of double doors, and they entered.

He heard Fred gasp behind him. This wasn't just a room, this was a wing! And a nice one at that.

Snape headed to what George supposed was the bedroom, and they followed him, stopping when they was their friend. She lay in the bed, moaning, sobbing and trashing. George acted on his instincts and walked up to the bed and climbed into it. He looked up and saw Fred doing the same thing. They touched her and in an instant, she stilled and they drew her in their arms.

They had no idea if she was awake, but she leaned against the both of them and cried her heart out.

* * *

**Hmm, I know what you think. What a crappy chapter. I had no idea how to write this, but this is the resault. Oh well, tell me what you think, I like reviews, as you know :) The next chapter will be up...in a few days if everything goes as planned. **

**Take care, Sara **


	11. Comfort

**Hi! Here is the new chapter. **

**I just want to say that if you want to complain about something, please write your name and email, so I have a chanse to "Defend" myself. I got a review that told me I should be ashamed of myself and my spelling, and that i should get a beta. The reviewier is unknown. I just want to say that I have a beta for this stor, and she is working on the chaoters. So far, chapter 1,2 and 3 is betaread, and there is more to come, I'm sure. **

** Enjoy the new chapter, and don't forget, review!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Comfort **

Julia wasn't totally aware of her surroundings, but she felt safe. She knew that there was two young men holding her, but for now, she didn't give a damn in who they were. She hadn't felt this safe since...since ever.

She couldn't describe the feeling, but it was like the magic inside her reached out to these two, feeding from their magic and soul, and made her feel all warm and fussy.

She continued to cry, and was painfully aware of the aching in her chest as she did so. She had never before been allowed to cry like this, and now she cried for everything that had happened to her in her short, but yet so hard and unfair life.

She cried for her parents, she cried for Cedric, for Sirius, for Ginny, for her own life, for all those years she had been in Azkaban. She cried for the unfairness, about why no one told her about her brother. She cried for the life she never would have. She would never be normal, never be just any girl. She would always be someone, and she was so tired of it.

She felt the two young men hold her close, and after a while, she drifted of to sleep, tears still running down her cheeks.

When she woke up again, she was lying down on a soft pillow, and she felt the presence of someone else in the room. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw who was there.

Fred sat in an armchair, sleeping on his arm. It looked like he had been like that for a while. George was another chair, reading a book. He hadn't seen that she was awake yet, and Julia did nothing to alert him about her return to the land of living.

Was it Fred and George that had made her feel so warm and loved?

Julia had always liked the twins. They had always been so uncomplicated and fun, not judging her or expecting her to be someone she wasn't. With them, she had always felt like she could be herself. She had been so happy when they had believed in her innocence, it meant to much to her, knowing that they believed her.

* * *

While Julia thought about the past and present, George noticed that she was awake, but he didn't say anything. He looked at the girl he once thought of as a brother, but now, now everything was different.

Harry was not a boy any more. He was a girl, a beautiful girl with a beautiful name. Julia. He looked at his brother, sleeping in the chair next to him. They were so alike, and many people had had trouble to tell them apart, even their own mother. But Julia, she had always been able to see their differences. She had never once said the wrong name to any of them, and she had never seen them as the same person.

People often thought that if George wanted something, Fred wanted it to and vice versa. If Fred was good at something, George was just as good, and so on and on. Julia had seen the differences between them, and they had been grateful

Julia knew that Fred liked to play chess, and that George preferred a good book instead of a game of exploding snap. She knew that while George was good at charms, Fred was great at cooking. She didn't expect them to be a copy of the other, and that felt so nice.

When he had held her in his arms a few hours ago, he had felt something inside of him, that he had never felt before. It was like some unknown force had grown inside him, awakening an urge to protect and love the girl in his arms. He knew Fred had felt it too, and they had discussed it a while, after Julia had fallen asleep.

"George?"

Julia's voice was soft, and George smiled at her. He rose and walked over to the bed, and sat beside her.

"How are you feeling Julia?" He asked, smiling down at her. She sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry for acting like that, but it just got to much you know?"

He knew. Severus had shown them the letter from that Anthony Vance person, and they hadn't been surprised of Julia's reaction to the letter. They would certainly faint if something like that happened to them. She was more or less forced to marry within a year, and she wasn't the kind of person who would marry just anyone. She had a hard year coming.

"I know, don't worry, we will be here for you."

Fred stirred in his sleep and his eyes opened and looked at them both. "Julia, are you okay?"

Julia nodded and smiled a sad smile at them. "I will be fine, now."

They sat in silence for a while. "What time is it?"

George looked at the clock. "9 PM"

Julia looked past them, and when George looked behind him, he saw Camille Prince standing there, with a concerned expression on her otherwise beautiful face.

"Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley, can I have a moment with my daughter please?"

Both George and Fred rose and gave Julia a quick hug before leaving, telling her that they would return in a while.

* * *

Julia looked at her mother.

"Are you okay darling?" She asked and sat down beside Julia in the bed. Julia nodded. "Yeah, I'm better now, but it just got to much you know?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes, I was afraid that you would feel that way, but I had to tell you. It's only two weeks left before your 21th birthday, and I was running out of time."

Julia nodded. "What will happen now then?"

Her mother caressed her cheek and sighed softly. " You can choose not to accept this, and live your own life, or you can decide to agree, and marry within a year. If you choose not to, the Prince line will no longer exist, and all assets will go to Mr Templeton. If you do agree, you will be the the one to take over the Prince family at your 20th birthday, and you will be in control over it."

Julia looked at her. "But, aren't there any other Prince's left? Are you the last one, except for me?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes, that's it. I am the last one, and as you are my daughter, you will be the one to inherit it all."

Julia's brain worked hard. What would she do?

" If I were to marry before my 21th birthday, do I need to take my place as Lady in the Prince family right away? Couldn't it wait until the day I feel like I will be able to handle it?"

Her mother looked at her, seemingly thinking about what she had said. "Well, I don't know. I don't think so. The rules only says that you need to be married within a year, not that you need to take your place as the head of the family, no. But if you like, I can talk to my lawyer, he would ba able to answer that."

Julia nodded. "Yes, please do that."

Her mother rose from the bed and made to leave, when she stopped and turned around again. "I know this isn't an easy decision for you, and just so you know, to me it doesn't matter. Of course I would be glad if you accepted, but I wont force you, and I wont think any less of you of you don't want to do it."

She started to walk again when Julia remembered something.

"But, what about me being married to Harry Potter? Wont that cause a problem?"

The woman stopped again and shook her head. "No, it wont. When a husband dies, the woman become released from the marriage instantly. In the wizarding world, you can marry again after just six months after the husbands death. And you will need to marry again if you agree to this."

When the woman left, Julia leaned back on her pillows and closed her eyes. What was she suppose to do?

What a mess.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed and plopped a lemon drop in to his mouth.

Yesterday, he had gotten news from one of the order members that the reading of Harry Potters will would take place that very same day. He had been a bit surprised about that, because he knew that he was mentioned in Harry's will, and would be called to the reading when the time came. But obviously, they had missed that detail. So he went to the bank anyway.

When he arrived, he had been informed that they were unable to let him into the reading, because he wasn't mentioned in the will. This could only mean one thing, ant that was that Harry somehow had changed the will before entering the prison. But how? And why? Okay, Ron and Hermione had been mentioned, and seeing as they betrayed the boy, he could understand if they had been erased from the will, but him? Who had guided the boy through so many hard situations.

This was not good. And who was that Julia Prince? Ron and Hermione had mentioned that she had been married to Harry! He knew that wasn't true. He couldn't have gotten married without him knowing. That was just ridiculous. But how had he managed to fake something like that? To do that, he would have to have inside help from the ministry, and that would have been impossible. Albus was going to visit that girl soon, and have some answers.

And Charles Potter, what was he thinking? Showing himself in the wizardingworld? He4 had to do something about that too.

* * *

The next day, Julia woke up, feeling the warmth of two bodies press against her. She was really surprised to find the twins with her in her bed, and she blushed. They both had their arms wrapped around her, and she felt so secure and relaxed between the two of them. When had they got here?

She moved lightly, and felt Fred tighten his hold on her. She sighed and looked over at George who was laying behind her. He was asleep, and she started to think of how to get out of the bed without waking the two up. She moved again, only to have both of them holding her back, and Fred muttering. "Don't move, I'm comfy."

She hears someone laugh softly from the other end of the room, and saw her uncle standing there, with his arms crossed over his chest and a unreadable look on his face.

"They insisted on staying, and when I offered them to sleep in the guest rooms, they declined and told us that they would be sleeping in the armchairs in here, but obviously, they changed their mind." her mother said, coming into the room and drew the curtains from the windows, making the sun shine in.

Julia felt her two companions stir and soon they were both awake. She looked at Fred and his eyes went big as plates when he realised what he was doing. He sat up instantly, blushing and apologizing. Julia just smiled and said that she didn't mind, which was the truth. George reacted the same way when he realised where he was and it was two blushing boys that left the room five minutes later, promising to come back later, after lunch that day.

Her uncle and mother left shortly after, telling her to get dressed and come down and eat some breakfast if she felt up to it. And Julia did.

Fifteen minutes later, Julia entered the dining room dressed in a green summer dress and her black hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders. She sat down beside her father.

"Are you okay now Julia?" He asked, looking her over. She nodded. "Yes, I'm much better thanks."

They ate in silence for a while, and then, Severus asked the question that the three adults so badly wanted an answer to.. "Have you decided what to do yet?"

Julia took a sip from her coffee, and looked at her uncle. "Yeah, I have pretty much decided what to do, but I still have some questions."

her mother gave her a small smile. "Go ahead and ask."

Julia took another sip, then:

"What about the question I asked you yesterday? Do i have to take the role as head of the prince family on my 21th birthday, or can I wait?"

The two men looked at her and her mother.

"I asked my lawyer yesterday, and he said that as long as you are married on your 21th birthday, there is nothing that says that you need to take over right then. I for one, think that I will be able to handle the role as head of the Prince family a bit longer, so don't feel stressed. You can take over when you feel ready."

Julia nodded. "Okay, let's say I agree to this, what will happen next?"

"You will need to get lessons in how to take care of family business, and also some Lady lessons, seeing as you never had those." Julia wanted to groan at this. Lady lessons. Merlin help her. She was going to regret this but she nodded.

"Okay, I will do it."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? **  



	12. Mrs Karlsson and her ways

**Hi! **

**Many of you have asked, "Who is going to marry Julia?" or "Will she marry Fred or/and George?" I'm asking this, would you really like to know the answer? I'm not sure I will tell you, because it would be less fun that way. So for now, you can continue to speculate, but I'm not telling. You will just have to find out. **

**So now, on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

**Mrs Karlsson and her ways  
**

That afternoon, when the Zabinis sat in the dining room together with Fred and George, eating lunch, a houself informed them that they had a visitor. Julia's mother rose.

"I will go and greet him. Julia, when you are finished, come and see us in the drawing room." Julia nodded and her mother walked out of the room.

"Who is it?" Fred asked.

"Mum thinks that I need Lady lessons. So that would be my teacher." Julia grimaced and George gave her a mocking smile. "Why, I think she is right." Julia hit him playfully on his arm and dared him to mock her further.

"You could use some lessons too you know." She replied and the twins glared at her.

"So, you will do it then?" Fred asked, stuffing his moth full with potatoes. Julia nodded. "Yes, I will."

Her father looked at her. "I hope you don't feel forced too, I know that my wife can be rather convincing at times." concern in his voice.

Julia shook her head. "I made the decision myself, she didn't force me, and besides, if this is to look believable, I need to do my best." It looked like John had something more to say, but he shut his mouth again.

Five minutes later, Julia entered the room where her mother and an old lady was sitting drinking a cup of tea.

"Ah, and here is the girl in question." The lady said and in an instant, she was standing before Julia, eyeing her closely. "Well, we have quite some work to do here, darling, but it will be fine. Camille, did you say two weeks?"

Julia saw her mother nod, and the woman walked around her. She got the impression that this was a woman you didn't mess around with. She seemed strict and correct, and Julia felt that this would be a hard two weeks coming, she didn't know how right she was.

"NO!" Mrs Karlsson, that turned out to be a Swedish, very conservative woman, shouted from behind her.

"You are doing it all wrong! Du är hopplös!" The last thing was something she said rather often, and Julia guessed that it was in Swedish and knew it meant no good.

* * *

She had been in the woman's mercy for two days, and it felt like ten years! She was insisting that Julia wore high heels all the time, and her feet's was certainly not happy about that. She also expected her walk a certain way, and while she possessed the gracefulness of a lady, Mrs Karlsson told her that she still needed to be more feminine.

Right now, the wrenched woman had demanded that she learned how to take properly care about her nails, hair and other parts of her body that she DIDN'T want to think about. Yesterday, Mrs Karlsson had taken her to a salon for waxing and hair removing. Dreadful experience, and luckily for her, she just needed to do it once, thank god!

George and Fred had visited yesterday, laughing at her when she told them what she had to endure. She would show them. She had been about to hunt them down when Mrs Karlsson told her that "A proper Lady doesn't run after boys, they had them run after her."

She looked up from her thoughts when Mrs Karlsson snapped. "Young lady, please try to concentrate!"

Julia groaned and started to listen to her teacher rant about her inability to stay focused. Could that woman just shut up?

Sunday morning rolled around, and when Julia woke up, she found Mrs Karlsson standing by her bed, with a expression on her face that clearly told her that she was lazy.

"We have much to do today." she said with her Swedish accent.

Julia groaned and buried her head in the pillow. "Why can't you just give me a break?"

She could hear the woman huff, and walk over to her wardrobe. "A break? When we only have one week left? I don't think so." Julia heard the woman enter the wardrobe and start looking for something "proper" to wear. During this week, she hadn't been allowed to wear jeans once, because it wasn't what a lady was supposed to wear.

Julia covered her face with the blanket and tried to ignore the woman. But soon, she was back from her hunt, and Julia was dragged out of bed. When she saw her clothes for the day, she haltered and turned to the woman.

"What is this?" she asked surprised. Mrs Karlsson had chosen a pair of black tight jeans, a white button up shirt and green jacket.

"Well, since you have been complaining all week about not being allowed to wear jeans, I thought I would let you have them once. And it's quite chilly outside today, so you just might need them.

Julia fought the urge to hug her teacher. Maybe she wasn't that bad. Then she remembered what she had said.

"Outside? Are we going somewhere today?"

Mrs Karlsson nodded and walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair.

"We will start planning for your social introduction next Sunday. We will look for a proper dress for you, among other things."

Julia turned to her clothes and started to get dressed. When she was done, she walked over to the mirror and took a look at herself. The outfit was nice. She reached for the brush and started to comb her hair until it was silky and lay on her back.

"Take these."

Mrs Karlsson handed her a pair of high heeled black simple shoes, and when she put them on, she saw that they fitted nicely together with her clothes.

"Well, we better eat some breakfast before going. Can't shop on an empty stomach now can we?"

* * *

An hour later, she found herself in Diagon alley together with Mrs Karlsson and her mother. Mrs Karlsson instructed Julia to take her arm in hers, that was the way it was done when walking with someone older than yourself. Julia, who thought that it was quite weird walking arm in arm with a woman no less, complied anyway. To keep the peace, she told herself.

They walked up the alley, her mother and Mrs Karlsson chatting about this and that. Julia looked around, and when they walked past a group of young men, they turned their heads and looked at her. She blushed a little and looked down. Mistake.

"Your head shall remain high! A lady shall never go with their head down." Mrs Karlsson snapped and Julia looked up sharply, stretching her neck.

They waked past WWW and went a bit further before they halted outside a shop Julia hadn't noticed before, "Lumille's Wedding and Ball".

"Well go on in girl, we don't have the whole day."

Julia released the old lady's arm and walked up the small stairs to the shop.

The shop was, as most in the ally, quite small. A woman stood by the disk, and she looked up when the three of them entered. Julia reminded to keep her face expressionless, just as Mrs Karlsson wanted it. The woman was a pain.

"Ah welcome! Amanda, is this your new student?"

Amanda. What a nice name to such a strict and cold woman. Mrs Karlsson nodded. "Yes, this is Julia Prince."

The saleswoman looked delighted. "Oh, how nice to meet you miss! I am Marissa. I must say that it came as a surprise. I had no idea that John and Camille had a daughter!" Julia didn't know if she liked the woman, or not. She was far to cheerful for her own good, or was it Julia who had spent too much time with her uncle? No, she didn't think so.

"Well, let's get started then, shall we? This way please."

The four of them walked in to a room at the back of the shop. This room was bright and airy, giving you a feeling of freshness. The room looked like a sewing room, with a sewing machine, textiles and other things required for sewing.

"I cleared two hours for your visit, so that we can work undisturbed." Marissa said.

The next thing Julia knew, she was standing on a pall.

"We would like to have a proper dress, nothing to flashy and not to conservative. A nice evening dress robe.

Marissa nodded. "Sure, I can work with that. Wait a sec." She walked over to the wall, that was lined with different materials. She came back with a blue silk fabric.

"This is a lovely material, and very easy to work with. As a matter of fact, I have a dress robe in this fabric already." She disappeared into the other room, and came back with something blue in her hands.

Mrs Karlsson and her mother nodded. "That looks lovely, try it on Julia."

And she tried it on.

When she saw how it looked, she wanted to gag. Okay, she didn't know much about clothes, but there was no way she would wear that.

It looked like a every day robe, it was nothing special with it. Julia thought it would be more like a muggle dress, and was quite disappointed.

For an hour, she stayed silent, while Mrs Karlsson and Marissa made her try on robe after robe. Her mother stayed silent, and Julia was tired of this. Nothing she had tried on looked like she wanted it, and if she was to do this, she would wear something that looked like she wanted it. If she had to go to the muggle world, so be it.

Julia stopped dead. That was it! There was nothing in this shop, so she would go somewhere that she knew would have what she wanted.

"Julia, try this on..." Mrs Karlsson handed her something green that she didn't even look at.

"No, I will not."

They all stopped dead and stared at her. She was almost sure that her mother his a tiny smile. " Marissa, I'm sorry, but I don't think that there is anything in here that I will be able to have. I don't like dress robes, no matter how they look."

She jumped down from the pall and handed the dress robe back to Marissa.

"I really appreciate that you took your time with me, but I will go now."

She turned to leave when Mrs Karlsson snapped at her. "Oh no young lady, wait now a second. I cannot.."

"I cannot do this any more!" Julia shouted, making the three women jump.

"Mrs Karlsson, I know that you are my teacher, that you are here to teach me how to behave in different situations, and I have the utmost respect for you. I will not however, be someone you can do what you please with. I am my own person, and I will continue to be that. I feel like I'm trapped when I put one of these dress robes on, and I don't think that being trapped is a good idea when I will have my social introduction on Sunday. If you excuse me now, ladies, I will venture to Muggle London, and find something suitable to wear. Good day."

Julia waked away, but she heard someone call for her and when she turned around, she saw her mother coming behind her.

"I will follow you dear, I would like to see what you are about to wear." She gave Julia a smile, and they hurried down the alley and into muggle London in a heartbeat.

Julia hadn't been in this part of London that may times before, but she knew what shop she wanted to visit. It was situated in the corner of the same street as the Ministry of magic entrance was, and they found it quite fast. The stores name was "Felicity", and Julia had seen it in her fifth year when she followed Arthur Weasley to the ministry of magic.

The shop was small but exclusive, and Julia felt a bit misplaced in the store, but shook the feeling of when she spotted two women behind the counter.

"Oh good afternoon miss, madam. What can we do for you?"

Julia told them about an upcoming social ball, and the two women was delighted to hear that she would need a dress.

"Would you like to try a few or shall we look at some designs first?"

"I would like to try them, if that would be acceptable?" Julia was surprised that she used the kind of language that Mrs Karlsson had drilled her too, but didn't give it much thought. She didn't despise the woman, but she was a bit too controlling for Julia's liking. She had had enough with people trying to control her in her whole life, and she was sick of it.

Her mother left behind with the younger of the two saleswomen, and they sat down on a comfy sofa. Julia followed the other woman inside changing room and looked at all the dresses that were presented.

"This one would look just lovely on you, it would bring out your wonderful figure, and also be elegant and sophisticated."

She held up a dress in pale gold. Julia was unable to judge the dress when merely seeing it, so she asked to try it on. Five minutes later, she took a good look at herself in the dress.

It was tight, making her breasts and slim waist show nicely. Her shoulders remained bare, and the gold fitted against her pale skin. She loved it, but there was something missing. She wasn't able to put a name on it, but something didn't feel right.

"Can I have a look at that one?" Julia pointed at one of the dresses that hung on the wall, and it seemed like it had been there for a while.

"Of course, but we have had some problems with that one." The woman said, but went to get it down.

"What problems?" Julia asked.

The saleswoman came back, dress in hand. "Well, it is made by a unknown designer. He came in with this dress a few months ago, and many young women has been here, trying it on. But it seem like every time someone tries it on, it become too tight, or to big, even if it fitted just nicely in the beginning. Also, everyone who have tried it on, felt some kind of uncomfortable feeling while bearing it." Julia just smiled.

"Never mind, I will try it, it is just lovely."

* * *

** What did you think? Tell me please! The next chapter will be the ball.**

**Take care, Sara**


	13. Dance and dresses

**Hi everyone! I hope that you like this chapter. I don't know what to think of it myself, but the next chapter will be better, I hope. I will try to update again soon, but I have some final works to do at school that will take up some time now, but school ends in a few weeks, so it's no huge problem. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Dance and dresses **

**

* * *

**

Sunday morning came.

Julia was up and about when Mrs Karlsson came into her room that morning. She didn't say anything as she watched Julia dress in a light summer dress.

Mrs Karlsson had been like a different person this past week, all since Julia had blown up on the woman in the shop. She had been more calm and some how understanding, and Julia hadn't bothered to ask why. She guessed the strict Swedish woman would tell her when she wanted her to know, and if not, Julia would just let it bee.

"You are moving entirely different now."

Julia turned to look at the woman. "What do you mean?"

Mrs Karlsson walked up to her and took the brush out of her hands, and started to comb her hair. "You had the grace before. I saw it, and I think you got it from your mother. You just didn't know how to use it. Now, you do."

Julia stared at herself in the mirror. Was this true? Was she walking and moving differently? She certainly wasn't thinking of it.

"We will have company today, a good friend of mine, a Johan Baxter, will arrive after breakfast."

Julia handed the woman the clip for her hair. "Why?"

If Julia didn't know better she would have said that the woman smiled. "He will teach you how to dance."

Johan Baxter was a tall man, with dark hair and a fit body. When he arrived he greeted Mrs Karlsson with a kiss on her cheek, before turning to Julia.

"Ms Zabini Prince? How lovely to make your acquaintance, I have heard one or two things about you." He smiled and kissed her hand, making Julia blush a little.

"Mr Baxter, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Julia saw Mrs Karlsson nod behind Mr Baxter's back. Apparently she had done well in greeting him as she did.

"Well then ladies, shall we begin? I understood that we only have this day to practise so I would like to get started as soon as possible."

Mrs Karlsson took the lead, while Mr Baxter offered Julia his arm. "May I escort you milady?"

Julia laughed softly at the man's behaviour. "Of course Sir." She took the offered arm and they walked down the corridor and into a practise room, with a mirror at the opposite wall. The room was otherwise empty, with white walls and a floor made of oak.

Mr Baxter released her and went over to something that looked like a CD Player, but that certainly wasn't.

Soon music started to play, and Mr Baxter came up to her again. "We will start with a waltz. May I have this dance?"

The ours that passed, Julia was drilled in how to dance waltz, tango, salsa and foxtrot. Mr Baxter seemed impressed that she was a such fast learner, and praised her a good hundred times, making Julia feel uncomfortable at times. She certainly wasn't used to this treatment. He treated her like a...like a Lady.

He also taught her common etiquette while dancing. A Lady was never supposed to ask for a dance, that was the males task. Do not ever step on your dance partners foot, and if you do, apologize right away with dignity. Let the man lead, even if he isn't that good of a dancer, and walk hand in hand with your partner to the position where you start dance. Julia memorized it all and was hoping that she would remember it all for tonight. This was all so new too her, and she was nervous as hell.

At lunch, Mrs Karlsson continued to drill her in table manner, and Mr Baxter was quietly talking too Julia's mother and father. Julia wished Fred and George had been there, but they had a shop to run, and besides, she would meet them tonight, at the ball.

"Well ladies, shall we continue our lesson?" Mr Baxter spoke up when everyone was done with their light lunch. Julia stood gracefully and headed for the dance room, with her mother and Mrs Karlsson in tow. She would learn as much as she could, because she wasn't going to embarrass herself tonight. That was not an option.

* * *

The evening came.

If you said Julia was nervous, that would have been an understatement. She was nearly peeing in her pants. She hated (!) public functions, and had always done. She got a creepy feeling when entering a crowd, like someone would jump on her at any moment, kidnap or just start ask lots and lots of questions. She wasn't sure where that feeling came from, nor did she have the time to figure it out right now.

She was standing in her room, Mrs Karlsson on the left side, and her mother on the other. Julia looked at herself in the mirror, and studied herself from head to toe.

The dress was beautiful. It was dark blue, made out of satin and tulle, strapless and with pearls from her breast to her waist. The dress was tight, until it flared out below her hips and reached all the way down to the floor, barely touching it. The dress' design looked normal, but the dress was nothing but.

Julia had seen the magic in the dress before even trying it out. When she had tried it on, the magic in the dress had come to life. Thee dress seemed alive, and her mother had said that she practically sparkled in it. The magic in the dress made Julia feel comfortable and warm, confident and strong. Julia had done some research, and from what she could gather, the dress was spelled to bring all the persons positive emotions to the surface. She certainly would need that.

Her hair was done in loose curls, and they framed her face nicely. She wore some light make-up, blue eye-shadow and some rouge.

The jewellery she wore was simple but elegant. Diamond studs in her ear and a necklace shaped as a heart with a matching bracelet. On her feets she wore heels, blue ones and she silently wondered how she would be able to walk around and dance in them for a whole evening.

"The dress is nothing like the ones I have ever seen." Mrs Karlsson stated calmly, and Julia wasn't able to tell if the woman was pleased or displeased. The woman didn't say anything further though, so Julia didn't comment.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction to this." her mother told her, smiling.

The door opened and her father came in. "We need to go now...Julia...wow."

Julia turner to her father, who stared at her in shock. She blushed somewhat, not used to people staring at her. After all, she had resided within Azkaban's walls for years, so that wasn't surprising.

"Wow, Julia, you look really beautiful." He walked up to her and offered his arm to her. It was the fathers job to introduce his daughter, so she would be walking by his arm for quite some time this evening.

They walked out of the room, and headed down for the feast that had already begun. Julia was nervous as hell, but her father smiled reassuringly at her, and she calmed somewhat.

When they reached the hall, they stopped outside the doors, and her father turned to her. "When you walk in here, there is no way back. You will have to go through this fully, and not run away in the middle of it. Once you start a thing like this, going out in public in search for a man, you can't back down. I know it is hard, and I can understand fully if you don't want to. Camille and I want you to be happy, and we will not force you into this."

Julia considered what he had just told her. Was she really going to do this?

If she did, her life would once again be controlled in a way, and she would be forced to marry within a year. If she didn't, the Prince line would be forever gone, and while Julia had no real connection to the line, she felt a responsibility towards it. After all, they had taken her in, giving her a name and somewhere to belong, so wasn't this a small price to pay?

She also knew that she wasn't forced into this. She believed her parents when they told her that she didn't need to do this, but somehow, she wanted to, wanted to give something back to them, wanted to belong.

She certainly couldn't care less for the money and the estates that came with the Prince name. She had "Harry's" money, and the Potter estate if need be, and also the inheritance of Sirius, so she knew she wasn't doing this for the money, no she wasn't.

She took a deep breath, smiled and nodded. "I will do it."

Her father nodded and they entered the hall that by now was swarming with people who mingled and danced. The commotion in the hall stopped when they made their presence known, and in a few seconds, the hall was nearly quiet. Julia blushed once again, and her father spoke up.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I and my family hope that you will have a good time, and that this will be something to remember. May I introduce to you all, my daughter Julia Camille Prince Zabini, the heir of the Prince line." Julia hated the formal introduction of herself. It reminded her so much of Harry Potter, the boy who lived crap. Julia looked around and saw lots of eager faces, waiting to speak with her no doubt. This would be a long night.

* * *

**Review! **


	14. The ball

_**The ball**_

He had seen the girl before, but he was pleasantly surprised when the young woman walked in on her fathers arm. Her beauty was something to talk about. Her hair was black as the darkest night, and her lips were blood red, naturally even, if he wasn't mistaken.

He couldn't help to notice that the woman was slightly nervous, and he smiled. He would be too, if his father would present him to a whole hall filled with new people, not a familiar face in sight. Of course, that would never happen, seeing as his father was dead, and the fact that he knew all the people worth knowing already.

He looked at his best friend, Blasie Zabini, who was openly staring at the two who just had entered. Blasie had told him that he hadn't known about Julia until a few weeks ago, at Potters funeral. He had asked Blasie why, and gotten the answer that they seldom talked with John and Camille, seeing as they were so different from any other Zabini, and there was also the fact that she obviously had been in Romania, studying nearly all the time. Draco still thought it was quite fishy, but decided it was nothing, and that he would drop it at least for now.

Draco wondered if she would recognise him from the reading of the wills, and made a promise to himself to ask her later that evening, when the commotion around her had lessened a bit. He was a Malfoy after all, and a Malfoy was always discrete. Well, not always, but when it was needed.

Julia looked around for her father who had left her with a gang of giggling young women, and when she couldn't find him, she sighed and turned back to the conversation. Merlin, she wasn't any good at " girl-talk " She had just been a girl for some weeks for Merlin's sake.

"So, how's Romania? Any handsome boys?" Julia inwardly groaned. She had expected questions about her life in Romania, and her mother had told her to stick as long as she could to the truth, what that was supposed to mean.

"Well, there was actually, but I didn't have a boyfriend or something. But..." She was interrupted when she felt someone walk up behind her.

"Good evening ladies, can I borrow Ms Prince for a while?"

Julia was shocked to see Draco Malfoy of all people, and what was even more shocking was the fact that she wasn't displeased about it.

He held out his hand and asked in a pleasant voice. "Care to dance with me Ms Prince?" She gave him a smile and accepted the hand, letting him lead her out to the middle of the dance floor.

They took their positions and started to dance a slow waltz, and Julia found that she enjoyed herself quite a bit.

"Thank you for rescuing me Mr Malfoy, your timing was incredible." She said an a low melodic voice. Malfoy looked at her and smiled.

"No need to thank me Ms Prince, I am just glad I did you a favour. Tell me, why was you in need of a rescuer? As I could see, the company was quite nice, so why the escape plans?"

Julia blushed a bit and told him that the whole girl talk thing wasn't for her, that she was more used to talk to boys, despite her being a girl. Malfoy found this quite interesting, and asked he some casual questions about Romania and such, and Julia found them easy to answer, ans she had been reading so much about the country and the school.

The dance ended much to soon for her likening, and she thanked him for good company.

"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you, Ms Prince."

Julia smiled.

"Call me Julia, Ms Prince is too formal."

Draco smiled at her and Julia found herself smiling back at the sight. "In that case, call me Draco." She was amazed over how much Draco Malfoy had changed and she knew that she would see more of this man later.

"Mr Malfoy, do you intend to hold this lovely lady up all night, or can I ask her to dance with me?"

Blasie Zabini had stepped up to them, and was now looking at her with curious eyes.

"Blasie, I didn't know you could dance." came the mocking reply from Draco. Julia turned to Blasie. "Lead the way cousin."

Blasie took her by the arm and led her out on the crowded floor. He turned out to be a good dancer, and she guessed that it was something young pureblood boys learned at an early age. Maybe she, he, would have learned it from James Potter if they hadn't died.

"So, how come I haven't seen you before? I mean, we are cousins after all."

Julia looked at him when he spoke. They were much alike, he had the same hair, ad possessed the same natural grace. He also had the same blue eyes that her father had, and he had high cheekbones and thin lips.

"It's no secret that I am the heir of the Prince line, and that me and my mother is the only two left form the line. They wanted to protect me I guess. I tried to write you a few times, you are after all my only cousin, but they forbid me." Julia knew most of this was a lie form her side, but he couldn't know the truth, and she and her parents had made a few believable stories up. So far, it had gone according to their plans.

"Sounds like a hard life."

Julia smiled a bit. "You have no idea."

"So, what are you going to do now? I know you have to search for a spouse, but do you have anything else planned?"

Julia bit her lip. "Well, I need to get a job. I don't need the money mind you, but I need something to do. I can't sit around all day doing nothing."

Blasie seemed to be in deep thoughts. "One thing I don't understand. What did you see in Potter?"

Julia went a bit pale at this. This was the hard one where she could easily give herself away.

"Everyone saw him as a Hero, when all he wanted was to be normal. I met him during the summer holds, and we became friends. Mum and dad liked him, and they knew that I needed to marry sometime, and thought him to be a really good match. What I saw in him? Everything no one else bothered to see, or find out."

Blasie didn't ask any more about Harry the rest of the time. When they parted, Blasie had asked her out for lunch the following day, and she had accepted. After all, she needed friends right? And Blasie was now her cousin.

She looked around and found her mother and father dancing with each other on the dance floor. She smiled at the pair. They fitted together, and she was really thankful for what they had done for her, even if she was now going to marry within a year because of it.

Someone tapped her on her left shoulder, and she spun around. In front of her stood a quite tall young man with short brown hair and brown warm eyes. He smiled fondly at her and held out his hand for her to shake.

My name is Christian Ames, and I work for the ministry, taking care of the employment of the staff together with two others. I spoke to your father a few minutes ago, and he told me that you were in search for a job?"

Julia smiled and took his hand. "Yes, that's right. I haven't had any time looking for one since I came back from Romania."

Mr Ames asked her to dance and they stepped out on the dance floor. Julia's feet was quite tired already, not yet used to the shoes she was wearing, but she didn't complain.

"I would like for you to come to my office some day this week and I will see what I can do for you. We have a few spots open, and while I'm waiting for you to come, I will get your file and look at your grades and such, if that's ok with you?"

Julia smiled. "Yes, that's okay. If you don't mind me asking, everyone here so far has been so formal, how come you're not?"

He laughed. "Well, most purebloods comes from really old families. While the Ames are quite old, they are not that old, and therefore not as formal as others. Some sees this as a bad thing, and if I have offended you, I apologize."

Julia shook her head. "No, not at all. I think it's nice with someone who isn't. I myself tries not to be so formal, but when you are surrounded by it, you tend to change."

Julia found it quite odd that she could talk to this man this easily. She didn't even know him, and had only just met him. She was that kind of person who had a hard time trusting anyone fully, but with this man, she felt at ease.

* * *

**Short, I know. But I promise I will make the next chapter longer. The ball isn't over yet. **  



	15. Realisations

**Hi! I know this chapter is short, and I am so sorry for that, but I wanted to update before I go for a vacation for a few days. I will start writing the next chapter right away, and hopefully, I will be able to update tomorrwo, or directly after I am back from the vacation. Hope you like this shapter, and please leave a review! Thanks**

* * *

**_Realisation _**

When the dance with Christian ended, she bid him goodbye and headed away from the dance floor. She saw her mother talking with no other then Narcissa Malfoy, and when she saw Julia, she waved her over.

"Ah, there you are darling. Narcissa, this is my lovely daughter, Julia Prince." Julia took the blond woman's hand and shook it. "Lovely to meet you Julia, your mother have told me so much about you. I hear that you studied in Romania. We intended to send our son, Draco, to Romania too, but I couldn't bare have him so far away from me. How did you make it Camille?"

Julia's mother smiled. "It was hard, but the school is top class, and John wanted her to have the best education possible. Who am I to stand in my daughters way for the best education? But she is home now."

Julia decided to enter the conversation too, and spoke.

"Mother, I met Mr Ames right now. He offered me a chance to get a job within the ministry."

Camille beamed at her. "Julia that's great! Don't let him give you any job, remember that. You are far to talented to sit behind some desk all day long."

"Mother, you have to start somewhere, you can't be Head of Department from the beginning." At this, Narcissa laughed.

"Tell my son that. He certainly wont settle for less than HOD (Head of Department). But then he is Lucius son, he never listened to me."

Julia's mother turned to Narcissa. "How is Lucius these days? I haven't seen him for quite some time now."

Narcissa sighed. "He his fine, or so he says, but the war is taking the best out of him. He don't know what he is supposed to do. I wouldn't tell anyone this, but I know that I can say this to you, because you are neutral. Lucius considers to go too Dumbledore for support, maybe spy. We don't want Draco in the war at all, but that is impossible if Lucius serves the Dark Lord."

Julia was deep in thought. So Mr Malfoy was on the verge of switching sides, how interesting. Julia had been thinking the last few days, and while she liked to just stay out of the war, to just do what others told her, she couldn't play this game any more. Her time in Azkaban had made her realize that no matter how much she wanted out of this, she was the one who was going to destroy the Dark Lord. When she became a female, she had though that as she wasn't "Harry" any more, the responsibility was gone. But no, Julia knew that was not the case now. And if she was about to win this war, it was time for her to take some responsibility and make some plans. She couldn't be alone in this, and she couldn't ask the Zabini family to back her up, she couldn't risk getting them in danger, not when they tried to stay neutral.

She bid the two ladies goodbye and turned, searching for Draco Malfoy. She found him talking to two unfamiliar men, and she walked up to him.

"Gentlemen, Draco, can I borrow Draco for a moment, this will only take a few seconds, so I am sure that you will have no problem continuing when he returns. " She asked, smiling at them all.

She hooked her arm around Draco's left and guided him to a corner.

"Draco, I need you to tell your father to meet me at the leaky cauldron tomorrow 12 a clock. I neet to talk to him."

Draco nearly gaped at her. "What do you want to talk with him about?"

Julia just smiled at him. "Tell him to be there, it is important."

She left the hall, she was tired and the ball was about to end anyway. She needed her sleep if she was about to meet Lord Malfoy tomorrow. She bid her father and mother good night, not noticing the pair of eyes that watched her every move.

* * *

**Please leave a review. **


	16. Julia's plans

_**Julia's plans**_

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the floo network inside The Leaky Cauldron. He was wearing a black heavy cloak with a hood, and you could see the man's combat boots under the cloak, giving the impression of security and power.

Lucius was a man of power, everyone knew that, and both feared him and wanted to be with him for it. He wasn't a person who wasted his time on simple things, and he wondered what he was doing here. Maybe it was because his son had asked him, or the fact that he was a bit curious, he didn't know for sure.

He had only seen John Zabini's daughter once, and that was at the funeral of Harry Potter. Obviously, she had been married to the boy, and Lord Voldemort had been non to pleased about that. The fact that none of his death eaters had known about it made him furious. Lucius still shuddered at the thought of that evening. He had been mad, oh so mad.

He looked around inside the pub and came to the conclusion that the girl had yet to arrive. He was early, he knew, but somehow he had supposed to find her already here and eager to talk to him. Obviously not. Lucius was a bit surprised by that. Usually when someone wanted too meet him, the one who wanted to meet him was already there, not wanting to risk being late to the meeting.

He ordered a firewhiskey, and took the table in the corner, giving him a view over the whole pub. He sipped on the whiskey and waited.

When the clock was twelve, the door opened and a cloaked gestalt stepped inside the dimly lit pub. You couldn't see the face of the person because of the hood attached to the green cloak, but a string of curly black hair could bee seen, coming out form the hood.

Lucius was sure that this was Julia Zabini, and he watched as she ordered a drink and came towards him, sitting down in the chair opposite him. She let the hood fall and a pair of green blue eyes stared back at him while a hand was reaching out. He shook it firmly.

"I am glad that you could come Mr Malfoy, I have something to discuss with you, but somehow I don't think that this is the right place for that." she said, taking a sip from the drink before her.

Lucius studied the girl, no woman, closely. "I must admit that I am curious about what you want, Ms Zabini, as I have never met you before. I guess that it is my son who has been talking about me?"

To his surprise, the woman shook her head. "No, not your son." She didn't offer an explanation to that statement, and Lucius didn't pry.

"As I said, I think we should be alone for this conversation. I have booked a room here. If you still are interested that is?"

Lucius nodded and they left the table to climb the stairs up to the second floor. Lucius was unsure what to make of the young woman, and when he followed her he tried to come up with different things that the young woman could want with him, but couldn't come up with something believable.

Ms Prince showed him inside a room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Julia walked past Lucius Malfoy nad sat down in one of the chairs in the room. She motioned for him to sit down, and he did so, after a second.

"I heard something from your wife yesterday that I found quite interesting. It concerns the war."

She could see the man tense up, and she continued.

"As you know, the Zabinis is trying everything they can to be neutral in this war, and by all means, that is a good thing. But, for us who already are involved, it's hard to just drop out."

Lucius stared at her. "I have no idea what you are talking about Ms Prince." he said, and she stood.

"I know that you want to change sides, and I am here to offer you another alternative than Dumbledore."

This was not what the blond had expected, that much was clear. He gaped at her for a moment before regaining his composure.

"And why, pray tell, would I listen to you instead of Dumbledore?" he sneered. "He is after all the only choice besides Voldemort."

Julia looked at him. "And why is he the only other choice? I will tell you Mr Malfoy. It is because no one creates other choices! The world isn't black and white, even if we want it to be. In this war there is only White, or Black, nothing else. As for listening to Dumbledore. You saw what happened to Harry Potter, didn't you?"

She sat down again, not taking her eyes off the man.

"So what are you saying?" Mr Malfoy asked.

"Grey." The blond raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why not create another choice? A choice that would suit us better?"

"And why, Ms Prince, would you want to do this, when your family is neutral. You have no part in this war."

Julia shook her head. "There is things you keep from your parents Mr Malfoy. While in Romania, I sided with the light side, mostly because of whom I married. Let's just say that I am far from neutral. But after the incident with Harry... I no longer trust Albus Dumbledore, nor do I want to become an as kisser of Voldemort's." The blond shuddered at the name.

They stayed silent for a few seconds before Mr Malfoy spoke again.

"Why are you telling me all this? How do you know that I won't go with this information to the dark lord?"

Julia shook her head. "I don't know that, but it doesn't matter that much to me. As I said, I am involved in this war, whether I like it or not. It's up to you."

"Why me then?"

Julia leaned forward and looked at him. " You have connections, people respect you, you can make people listen. Mr Malfoy, I am a woman, and we all know that it's hard for a woman to be taken seriously, but that doesn't mean we have nothing of importance to say. I need someone like you, or this will never work."

Lucius Malfoy was actually smiling at her, amused. "So, you need me to be your speaker or something in that style? You want me to take orders from you?"

Julia shook her head sharply. "No, I want us to be a team. One of the things both Voldemort and Dumbledore does wrong is that they are the only one on their sides who has the right to make decisions with the help of their power. Dumbledore controls his order just as much as Voldemort controls his death eaters, they just have other methods for it."

She stood, handed him a file with papers and began to leave. m"I will let you think about this. When you have decided, contact me. The file contains some ideas that I have, feel free to study them. Good day."

* * *

Lucius watched as the young woman walked out of the room and when the door closed, he looked down on the file.

This was not what he had expected. His son had informed him of that Julia Prince seemed to be a calm and shy girl, or young woman. Lucius thought that she was nothing but shy, but forceful and confident. Maybe this girl would have fitted nicely in Slytherin. She seemed quite harmless, but Lucius wouldn't allow himself to underestimate her.

Lucius had indeed been thinking about changing sides in the war. The dark lord was loosing his grip, and what once had been a good plan for changing the wizarding world was now nothing but a need to torture and murder innocent people, and Lucius felt no need to participate in any of that any more. On the other hand, Dumbledore was too sweet, too foolish and too _loving _for his taste. He didn't trust the man, but he had been the only other option just a few hours ago, but now...

He opened the file and started to read. Maybe, just maybe, Julia Prince's idea had some merit.


	17. Job offers

**Job offer**

That Tuesday, Julia decided that she would take that trip to the ministry to meet Christian Ames. She felt restless, and wanted something to occupy her otherwise empty schedule with. A job would have been great, something to keep her mind of other things, like her past.

Now, when she had nothing to do, she had started to think about the past, and she found herself thinking about her once best friends more often. Ron and Hermione, she hadn't seen them since the reading of the wills, and for that she was thankful. She couldn't handle their glares and comments, and she didn't trust herself to keep her mouth shut.

Mrs Karlsson helped her to pick out the clothing that morning, a respectable and proper black skirt, a white blouse and a black jacket. She slipped her feet's into a pair of heels, and gathered her black long hair into a knot. Then, as a final touch, she placed a hat on her head, making her look as ladylike as possible. She looked like a true business woman, someone with power and authority. She wondered if it was a bit much, but Mrs Karlsson said it was only right to give a good impression, so the hat remained.

When she walked down the stairs and to the entrance hall, she met her father.

"Good morning Julia, were are you going?" He asked, holding the paper on one hand and a cup of steaming coffee in the other. Julia bid him a good morning.

"I am going to the ministry to meet Christian Ames. I will see what job he can offer me."

Her father nodded. "He seemed to be a good man, I am glad that he offered you a job. You need something to do, not just train under the watchful eye of Mrs Karlsson. She is a handful, isn't she?" Julia nodded. "Yeah, but not as much as in the beginning."

Her father smiled. "Maybe that's true."

The ministry was as always crowded, maybe more so since the war began. Julia wondered how many ministry workers there really were as she walked up to the security desk. Was all this people really working here, or how many of them were visitors? She greeted the man behind the security desk as he asked for her wand. She gave it to him and he examined it closely before giving it back to her.

"Welcome Miss, have a nice day."

She smiled at the guard. "Maybe you can help me. Where can I find Christian Ames?" The man frowned for a moment, then he wrote a name on a piece of parchment. The name disappeared and instead was a direction to the person.

"Okay, he is on the fourth floor, first office in the B section, to the left." She thanked him and headed for the elevators.

She shared the elevator with two older men. She didn't know them, so she didn't say anything as they stood there, waiting for the elevator to arrive at the right floor.

Julia stepped out on the fourth floor, and looked around. It was rather empty, and she had no problem finding Mr Ames office. The door was closed, so she knocked.

She could hear someone move behind the door and took a deep breath. She was nervous. When the door opened, Christian Ames stared at her. His face lit up when he saw who she was and stepped aside for her so that she could enter. "Ms Prince! I wasn't expecting you to show up so soon.

Julia gave him an unsure smile. "I had nothing better to do, and I feel no pleasure going around doing nothing so I thought I would step by. But if this is a bad time...?"

Christian shook his head. "Not at all, not at all. As a matter of fact, I have found a job that would suit you I think. I saw in your file that you was an educated DADA teacher?"

Julia nodded.

"Well, this is not a teaching job, but it has to do with the subject. One of our DADA teachers at the Auror Academy needs a secretary, and assistant. Would you be interested? I know the job is way below your capacity..."

Julia smiled. "I don't mind. I have no problem with it. The only one who would have any problem would be my mother, but I don't care. I'll tale it."

Christian beamed at her and she felt herself blush, why she did that was a mystery to her but something about the man made her feel all warm and fuzzy, maybe it was because of his smile?

"Well then, I will inform your boss-to-be that I have found him an assistant. When can you start?"

Julia shrugged. "As soon as possible I guess, I have nothing that is tying me up." Christian nodded. "Good, how about tomorrow?" Julia told him that that would be just fine. What Christian asked her next came as a chock.

"Would you like to eat some early lunch with me? I need to eat early today because of a meeting I have later."

Julia didn't remember that she had said yes, but a half an hour later, the both of them where sitting in a restaurant Julia never knew existed. Christian was charm itself. She had never met someone who made her feel so special as he did, and even if she had only met him once, she felt safe in his company, and she wasn't one who easily trusted, not after what she had been through. They talked about everything and everyone, and he told her that he was very interested in design, and to her surprise, he told her that he had done some designs to clothes when he was younger, but never showed them to anyone. She asked why, and he had blushed, saying that he was ashamed because of him being a guy with an unusual interest. She had laughed and told him to re-think his decision about not showing them to anyone, maybe something good could come out of it?

Christian asked her if they could eat lunch again some day, and when they parted, Julia promised to get back to him about that, and she knew she would keep that promise. He kissed her cheek before dashing off to the business meeting he had mentioned earlier.

Julia smiled all the way home, thinking about what a wonderful time she had had. She hoped this wasn't too good to be true, and looked forward to meet him again soon.

The next morning, she dressed in a pair of nice fitting trousers and a white blouse. Her hair was gathered in a bun and she put on some light make-up to make a professional impression. She inspected her work and when she was satisfied, she reached for her hand bag and went down to eat a light breakfast before departing. She was nervous, and hoped that her new boss would be someone she would have an easy time liking. The risk was quite big that she would have to work for some grumpy old auror who wanted nothing to do with her. If she only had known what was awaiting her.

The academy wasn't that far from the ministry, and when she entered the quite impressing building, she was welcomed by a middle aged woman named Kate Hamilton.

"Ah, you must be Julia Prince? Am I right?" Julia nodded and the woman took her hand and shook it with enthusiasm. "My name is Kate Hamilton. I will show you to your office at once before the lessons starts. The man you are going to work for is not here yet, he had a bad habit of being late, but he will be here in time for his first lesson which is in an half an hour, at 8 30." Julia followed the woman while checking the surroundings.

The building had everything you needed to train an auror, and the two first floors served as training areas. The third floor was for theoretical lessons, and the fourth held the offices of the staff. She was showed into a bright office with a desk, a chair and some other things needed. The room had a double door at the opposite of the entrance, and Kate told her that that was her boss' office.

"I hope you have everything you need, and if there is anything I can help you with, dron't hestitate to ask! I have my office down the hall, the last door to the left." Julia put her bag down on the desk and looked around.

"Do you know if he wants me to be with him on his lessons?" she asked.

Kate nodded. "yes, I would guess so. I am sure that he will tell you everything as soon as he arrives, he is after all a pretty nice man, so I am sure that you will have no problem with him." She smiled and then she was gone. Julia sighed and sat down behind the desk. She reached for a stack of letters, and discovered that the where all addressed to a Mr David West. So that was his name then?

She decided to sort the mail out and was in the middle of doing so when she heard a male voice in front of her.

"Ms Prince I presume?"

She looked up and met the eyes of a tall dark man with blue eyes and clad in training clothes. She stood and they shook hands.

"Yes, Mr West, My name is Julia Zabini Prince, but do call me Julia."

The man smiled at her and walked past her and opened the doors to his office while talking to her.

"Nice to meet you Julia, and call me David, Mr makes me sound old!"

She followed him into his office, and watched as he made himself ready for a day teaching.

"Christian informed me yesterday that he had found someone who would be able to help me. I guess you know that I want you to be more than my secretary?"

Julia swallowed and nodded. "Mr Ames informed me that you was in need of a assistant, and I am glad to be at service."

David looked at her for a while before seemingly coming to a decision. "O.K. You are hired. Follow me and we will prepare for the first lesson."

Julia hurried after the man as he walked down the corridor to the elevator. This was going to be interesting indeed.

**_Hi again everyone! I know I know, I am lazy for not updating sooner, but I have had a lot on my mind lately, a funeral and school have started again. That is no real excuse though, so I hope you are not too mad at me._**

**_I want to thank all the reviewers that have reviewed so far! I am jumping with joy over how many who have taken the time to write me a few lines. I hope you will continue to do the same._**

**_Hopefully, it won't take as long to update the next chapter, I will do my best._**

**_Please review!_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Sara_**


	18. The Grey Spiders

**The Grey Spiders**

The first class was a theoretical one. The classroom was surprisingly bright and light in it's colors and the furniture was all in oak. Up at the front of the classroom, there was a teachers desk and a blackboard, all looking very muggle, something that made Julia raise her eyebrows. There was no trace of magic into the class room, and after doing a discrete scan with her own wand, she knew that her observation was indeed true. The classroom was totally empty of any kind of magic.

David placed his reaching material on the desk before the blackboard, and turned to the board, starting to write a few things about what Julia guessed was an instruction to an theoretical assignment.

"The students will arrive in a few minutes. I would like to use the time to get to know you a bit, after all, we are going to work together, and we know nothing about each other. What do you say?"

Julia saw no reason not to so she agreed. She sat down behind one of the students desks while David continued to write with his back turned to her.

"So, tell me about yourself, Julia. Who are you?"

Julia told him about her time in Romania, the story was now nearly perfect, and she was quite proud of herself. She talked about the marriage to "Harry" and the time after his death. She was nearly afraid of how easy it had become to lie like that, and she felt bad while doing it, even if she knew there was no other way. And she would not expose her "family" to any harm that might come if people found out who she really was, so she had to live with the lies, at least for now.

"I am sorry about your husband, Julia. I didn't know the guy, but I knew the ministry had done a heck of a mistake when they threw the poor lad into prison. Any person with some kind of sense could see that something wasn't adding up."

Julia didn't comment, she just stared at her hands. Memories from her past surfaced and she saw Ron, Hermione and all her friends from her past life, felt their presence and their hurtful words. David seemed to notice her distress, so he started talking about himself.

It turned out that he was muggleborn and believed that every wizard needed to learn how to live like a muggle, and not just depend on their magic. Hence the non-magic classroom. Her believed that there magic wasn't needed, it wasn't to be used. Many wizards where to depended on their wand to even think about a non magic solution to a problem, something David saw as a huge disadvantage.

David was from America, and his parents still lived there. He had moved to England when he was 18, and had since then trained and worked as an Auror before starting to teach. Julia listened with great interest when he talked, and their conversation got an abrupt end when the first students arrived. Julia got up and walked up to the front of the classroom again, and if the students where surprised to see her there, they didn't show it.

The class was actually a lot smaller than she had thought, and when the last student entered, there where a total of 15 young women and men sitting there before them. Julia almost snorted at the irony of it all. Many of the students where a lot older than her. If they found out, they would be in for a surprise.

"Good morning my friends. I hope you all got an nice night of sleep, because today, I have a new assistant, and that means we can no longer play around or discuss Mr Moor's newest girlfriend." At this the class laughed. A young man with auburn hair did a mock bow to his classmates, and she guessed that it had to bee Mr Moor. Julia smiled. She would like working with this man.

The first lesson went smoothly. Julia studied the way David taught his students, and noticed that the young people listening to him was respecting him deeply. The lesson was about self defense when confronting a drugged wizard, and she listened intently, so that she would be able to remember it later. Maybe she needed it later, who knew?

When the lesson ended, David informed her that the next lesson would be a practical one, and would star in an half an hour. He wanted her help with a demonstration, and wanted to go over it before the class arrived.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do a mock duel together, just to show them how it's supposed to be. It's a first year class, and they have yet to start on the duels." David reached for his wand in his pocket, and transfigured his clothes into a pair of combat boots, black loose pants and a white shirt. Julia waved her own wand over herself and soon she stood before him with a pair of green boots, formfitting black pants and a top in a deep blue color. They both entered the duel platform, that was in the middle of the large room, and started to practice.

* * *

Later that day when Julia was on her way home, walking towards the Leaky Cauldron to use their floo network, someone walked up beside her, and she had her wand in hand and pointed at the figure before the person beside her even blinked. The figure next to her laughed and let the hood fall to his shoulders. Julia sighed in relief, but kept the wand in her hand, after all, she wasn't sure if she could trust this man yet. 

"I see that you take no risks Mr Prince, wise, very wise indeed."

Lucius Malfoy looked down at her and they walked beside each other towards the pub. Julia knew that the man had decided what he wanted to do, and she knew that the conversation they needed to have required privacy, so she refrained form saying anything until they where safely inside one of the rooms at the pub, with a few neat wards up of course.

"I guess that you have decided what to do, Mr Malfoy." Julia looked out through the window and when she felt the man shift behind her, she turned around to look at him. He was now sitting down in one of the armchairs, studying her closely. Julia felt unnerved, but kept quiet, prepared to defend herself if the man after all would try anything against her.

"Yes, I have." He paused a second before looking her straight into her eyes. "As of tonight, I'm no longer a loyal member of the Dark Lord. But before you say anything, I need to make one thing clear."

He stood and walked up to her, keeping the eye contact. When he was as close as he could be, he looked down at her. "If I do this, I will not take orders from you. I do this because I am tired of bowing down to someone and to take orders from others."

Julia nodded. "I agree with that. I never said that I would be the leader, not alone anyway. I know that we do not exactly know each other, but I think that we will be ale to work together on this. I told you the last time we met, I want us to be a team."

Lucius reached for something inside his robes and gave it to her. It was the file with papers that she had given him the last time they met. "I have read it, and added some things. But, if this is goi8ng to work, we need more people with us, we can't do something like this without much help."

Julia sat down in a chair while Lucius did the same. "Yes, I agree. We need to think about this closely, so that we turn to people we can trust in the beginning at least. We need to organize ourselves before we start with the actual work."

She felt weird talking to the man who once had been her enemy. It wasn't just the fact that she was talking to him, but the things they where talking about. She wasn't sure if she did the right thing trusting this man, but what choice did she have now? No, there was no time to back out of it now. She would do this, and she knew that she had made the right decision in contacting him.

"I will talk with my son. He has been as keen as I to go to Dumbledore, but I'm almost sure that he will find this a bit more suitable."

When they parted an half an hour later, they had agreed on a first official meeting the next evening at the Malfoy Manor. Until then, they would both contact a few selected people and discreetly ask them to come to the meeting. They needed to be careful in the beginning, because if either Dumbledore or Voldemort found out about their plans, they could be easily destroyed.

The Grey Spiders was about to come together and shake the wizardingworld to it's core.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all so much. Please tell me what you think about the chapter, and I promise I will have a new chapter up as soon as I can manage. _

_Sara _


	19. Starting something new

**Starting something new**

* * *

Julia found herself outside Snape Manor that evening, and she shifted from foot to foot as she waited for someone to open the door. The rain had started to fall, and she felt the chilly wind blow right through her far to thin cloak. She would have to buy a new one later, before the winter came. 

The door opened and a houself stared up at her from his position, and he stepped aside to let her in. She didn't know the elf's name, but she asked him for her uncle.

"He is in the study miss, I is taking you there now miss." The elf took off and ran down one of the many corridors in the big manor. She wondered briefly if she would ever be able to find her way around here, this was even bigger than the house she was living in with her parents. She walked quickly after the little creature, and soon, the elf stopped in front of a oak door that she recognized now when she saw it. She had been here before.

"Master Snape doesn't want to be disturbed miss, not by a houself miss, so I will be going now miss." The elf popped away, and Julia was left alone in front of her uncles study. She was nervous. She was afraid of the reaction of her uncle when he found out what she was about to do. She didn't know him that well, but she knew that he wouldn't like it, not at all.

She was still wondering herself, was she really doing the right thing? She would take an enormous risk doing this, and if someone found out that she was what she was, they would be after not just her, but her parents too. Sure, their relationship wasn't a normal daughter parent one, But what had she expected? She was after all, not their real child.

She knocked and opened the door before she even got an answer. She wanted this over and done with as quick as possible.

"What have I said about.." Severus stopped his triad when she stepped in to the room and gave him a soft smile. "Hi Sev, missed me?"

Severus stood, came up to her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. He smiled warmly at her.

"No imp, I have not. It has actually been quite nice not having a teenager running around here all day." Julia saw that he did not mean it, but she didn't comment on it. The man would never admit that he had missed her anyway, so it was best to just let it drop.

"So, what brings you here Julia? Is everything alright?" He looked a bit worried and she gave him a smile. "Yes Sev, everything is fine."

She hadn't seen him that much since she moved out but she had not forgotten what he had done for her, or more precisely for Harry Potter, even when she knew he had hated everything doing with him, or at least thought him to be a pumpkin head.

"That's good. I heard that Camille has been starting up the project of finding you a husband. I must say that I ma surprised that you agreed to it. I hope you understand that you can't re-think your decision now though."

And Julia knew. She had been thinking about it a lot lately, but her new job, and the creating of a new organization had been more important than her own personal problems. The fact that she was still a bit uncomfortable with her body was one of the things that made her uncertain about this whole marriage thing. She had hidden it well, but under the surface she was still very shy for her new appearance. She knew she had to work on that, or a marriage would never work.

"I know Severus, and I also know that I wont change my mind about this. It means much to your sister, and I won't let her down."

He looked at her with a bit of dislike in his eyes. He was stern when he spoke.

"Julia, we gave you this chance to a new life, don't go off and start with your saving and helping people thing again. That's why you ended up in that hell hole in the first place. We want you top start over, to create a new kind of life, and if possible, stay out of the war, it's no longer yours to fight."

She was on the verge of running away. Shit, this wasn't going to be easy. He seemed convinced that she needed a different life than before, and in a way she had a different one. But she was still Harry Potter on the inside, and not even the most complicated potion had changed that. She knew that this was something she needed to do, and she wouldn't give up until the bastard that called him Lord Voldemort was gone forever. And she needed to convince Severus the same, because she needed him with her if she was going to make it out of this war with her mind and body intact.

"I need to talk with you about that actually." Severus sat back down behind his desk and told her to sit down in another chair.

"Why is it that I feel like I'm not going to like this?" He muttered but then he went silent, and waited for her to start. Oh god, where was she going to begin explaining?

"It's about the war. Despite what you and everyone else think, I am still a part of it, and that wont change until one of us lies on the battlefield dead, and I think you know it too. I know that it's different now. If I go out there in public, and start to fight like I did before, people will notice the pattern and eventually discover who I really am. Also, if I did, the whole Zabini family would no longer be outside this war, and death eaters would start to hunt them down. I won't expose them to any danger, not if I can help it."

Severus laid hes head in his hands and sighed, and she wondered what she would say next. She figured that it would be est to tell him right away and be done with it, and take the consequences later.

"I am going to fight this war, but I am going to do it my way. I have been in touch with Lucius Malfoy, and together with him, I am going to start a third side in this war, a side where people have the right to speak as they want, and a right to decide what will happen with our world."

During her years at school, she had seen Severus Snape in many different moods. Angry most of the time, but also gleeful, bitter and sometimes even content. But this was different. What she saw in those obastian eyes now was something she never thought she would see in his eyes.

She wondered if she was wrong, but the eyes actually radiated sorrow and she could also see something that could be recognized as hopelessness. She had been expecting the man to be angry, furious even, but he just sat there, looking like the world was about to fall upon him.

"Are you nuts? This is even worse than before! Leader for an organization? Work with Lucius Malfoy, of all people you just had to pick him? The man is not to be trusted Julia, I thought you understood that better than anyone."

He said all this with an low, uncharacteristic voice, and Julia looked at her hands that where placed in her lap.

"I think you are wrong. I am not expecting you to believe me, and yes, I know what he have done in the past. I got information that said that he would turn to Dumbledore, and to be frank, I don't think he was to keen on doing it, but thought it to be the lesser of the two evils. I don't trust him, but with time, I think I will. I came here to ask you to join me. I want you with me Sev, but I wont force you seeing as this is something one has to do freely. The problem with both Dumbledore's Order, and Voldemort's death eaters, is that both groups are bound to follow their leader, bound by oath or by a mark. I think that the only way to win loyalty, real loyalty, is to let people come freely."

Severus sighed once again. "I still think this is crazy Julia, but I am not surprised. Bloody Gryffindor."

She knew she had convinced him, and smiled. He would never openly admit that she had convinced him, but she could see it in his eyes. She shook her head. "No, I'm no Gryffindor in this Sev, my Slytherin side is all you will see form me form now on, and If you don't believe me, watch and learn."

She stood, handed the man a piece of paper and left the manor. One down, four to go.

* * *

Dumbldeore sat at the end of the long table at Grimauld place 12's kitchen. The order had one of their weekly meetings, and at the moment, the room was in total silence. Everyone looked at Arthur Weasley in shock. 

"What do you mean, "they don't want to"? Is there something we have been missing here Arthur?" Minerva McGonagall looked at the redheaded Weasley with shock evident in her eyes. Albus had to admit that he was shocked at the mans tale as well, but not totally surprised.

"I mean that they refuse, just as they did before. They don't want to be a part of the order, it's as simple as that."

The youngest male Weasley, Ron, spoke up with anger in his voice. "What does it matter? They cared more about Harry bloody Potter than us, and I for one, hope that they stay in their joke shop, because that's all they are to me, two really lousy jokes." Hermione who sat beside him, nodded in agreement.

A swish and a slap could be heard in the room when Mrs Weasleys hand connected with Ron's cheek.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare say those things again about your brothers!I am sure they will come around soon." The last was directed to her husband, but he shook his head. "No Molly, they wont. As they said to me, and I quote: "We want nothing to do with that order or its' leader. You can tell Dumbledore that he can take his war strategy and give it to Voldemort, because the chance of him winning a war with that piece of shit, is less than zero."

Albus had been listening to all this, and inwardly he felt the urge to rip those boys apart, but his face showed nothing. They had serious problems if more people started to loose their faith in the light side, and his leadership. He hoped that nothing more would occur, or he would be forced to do something drastic.

It had been hard enough to convince Neville Longbottom that they had been mistaken all those years ago, and that he was the one to vanish the Dark Lord. And now when it was done, he needed to focus and train the boy to defend and fight for himself. The boy was no longer as skittish as he once had been, bu the was still far from what Harry Potter had once been. well, he hadn't been the most hero-like boy either, but he had had the natural skill that a real warrior needed.

But, Dumbledore knew that if people where to find out that he had been lying, there would be chaos. The people needed a hero to look up to, and that hero had to bee Longbottom. He would make him the hero everyone wanted, and then hope for the best, that was all he could do for now.

* * *

At lunchtime the next day, Julia was just collecting all the papers from the students desks as she heard someone knock at the classroom door. David had gone early, having a lunch date, and Julia had offered to stay and watch over the class as they wrote their papers, so she was surprised when she sav Christian Ames standing there, with a bright smile on his handsome face. 

"I hope I'm not disturbing?"

Julia shook her head and Christian entered the classroom and looked around. "I came by to leave some papers to Davis, but I heard that he went on an early lunch today, I wondered if you wanted to join me and have a bit of lunch yourself? I was on my way to eat myself, and as we both are alone, I figured I could at least ask."

Julia placed the papers on the teachers desk and then she nodded. "Okay, sounds like an idea. I will just go an fetch my cloak and we can get going."

They landed in a restaurant located in muggle London, and Julia asked him if he had been there before. The man laughed. "Yes, actually, this restaurant was once my grandfathers, but when he died, it was put out for sale and I have no idea about who it is that owns it now. I grew up in this part of London so I usually spent a lot of time here when I was a kid."

Julia was fascinated. He told her about himself and what it was like for him when he grew up and went to Hogwarts and all that. He found herself enjoying the conversation, and noticed that he kept staring at her with mild beautiful eyes that made her blush a bit. When they parted, they agreed to eating lunch even the next day, and she returned to the school.

When she got home that night, she noticed a letter on her nightstand. Her mother must have been there and left it there for her. She studied the handwriting, but wasn't ale to guess who it was from. She opened it and started to read.

_Dear Julia, _

_How are you these days? Are you holding up? I'm sorry I haven't written before, but I needed some time to think. _

_I know that you must wonder why I am writing to you, and to be frank, I have no idea myself, but somehow I feel that it's important for us to keep the contact. You are after all my last link to Harry, whom I never got to know. _

_Life can be cruel, can't it? I was looking through some stuff that was given to me while I was in London, some of Harry's personal things, and I found letters from his friends, and I am happy to say that he seemed to have lot's of them, friends I mean. _

_I heard, or more like read, in the local paper here that Neville Longbottom has been discovered to be the boy who lived instead of my brother, and if you ask me, it's bullshit. I am just amazed over the fact that Dumbledore can sink as low as destroying yet another life, that of poor Mr Longbottom. Hasn't the man been meddling enough you think? If you ask me, the man is senile. _

_I just wanted you to know something Julia, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to,. after all, you don't know me. But if you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me. I'm not doing this because you where my brothers wife, but because I think you are a great person, and I hope that we someday get some time to get to know each other better. _

_Take care, and what you do, be careful, there's a war going on, but I don't need to tell you that._

_Yours_

_Charles Potter_

Without warning she started to cry. Life wasn't fair. She had a brother that wanted to get to know her, but the thing was just that, he wasn't aware of who she really was, and she couldn't tell him, at least not yet. And the most amazing thing was that he cared about her, Julia, even if he had no obligations towards her, and that was still new to her, having people the genially care about her.

She wiped her tears and went to the bathroom to splash some water in her face. She had more to do tonight and forced herself to calm down again. She was going to visit another person she wanted with her in the Grey Spiders.

* * *

Alastor Moody's house was something entirely different from a normal house, even for a wizard's house. The house was painted in a black color, and the garden was overgrown with thistles and twigs, and Julia had a hard time finding a place to put her feet when she tried to make her way over the lawn, or what used to be the lawn anyway. 

To say that she was nervous would be an understatement. Alastor Moody wasn't known for his kindness, and his paranoia wasn't to be taken kindly. He was suspicious to anyone who dared to put his or her foot on his domains. She joped that he would recognize her before he attacked, and to be safe, she had her wand ready and out, to be able to defend herself if need be.

After what seemed to be forever, she finally made it to the front door and she knocked at it, nearly holding her breath. How could anyone live like this, and more importantly, did she really have a death wish?

The sound of steps could be heard and a moment later, the door flew open and Moody stood there pointing his wand at her with a hex on his lips. But he saw her and gripped her by the collar and dragged her inside, and slammed the door shut.

"What is Julia Zabini's most hidden secret?" Alastor was asking her a question witch only the real Julia could answer, and so she did.

"My real name is Harry Potter."

Moody released her but his eye was still scanning her suspiciously, as if he still not believed her. After a while, he must have been sure of her identity, because he actually turned his back against her and walked inside what must have been the living room, motioning for her to follow.

"You got guts girl, I tell you that. Not many would have walked through that garden just to meet me in person. Most of my acquaintances prefer to write a letter and send it by owl." He sat down in an armchair heavily, and Julia sat down in the opposite one.

"I can see why they would prefer that." She answered, and Moody smiled a wry smile.

"You have come here for a reason." That was more a statement than a question, and Julia nodded.

"Yes, I need to talk to you about something. I know you all gave me a new chance to live, and to create a new life, but..." She got interrupted by Alastor's deep voice.

"..But you are who you are and you need to fight this war." She nodded. She was relieved that the former Auror understood her and what she had to say. This made it all a lot easier.

"Yes, but my opinion is that not Dumbledore, nor Voldemort is sane. I have been in contact with a former death eater, and together, we are going to start a new side of this war, the peoples side. A side where people comes freely to fight for something they believe in. Sure, Dumbledore is all good and fine, but both you and I know that I cannot work with that man anymore."

The old auror looked at her with a emotionless expression on his face. "And now you want me to join in?"

* * *

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews :d they mean much to me. I hope this chapter was longer then the previous, and I hope that you have time to leave a review :D**

**Sara **


	20. Going on

* * *

**_Going on_**

Before she could answer, Moody continued. "Well young lady, this was a real surprise if I ever saw one. I don't understand how you think that I would be able to work together with an ex death eater, and absolutely not with Malfoy of all people."

Julia wanted to ask how he knew that she had been in contact with Lucius, but she opted not to. She didn't really want to know.

"And secondly, I think you are crazy. Trusting him like that. I have heard from Dumbledore that he has been in in contact with the snake too, and that he is prepared to go over to Dumbledores side, but I have been trying to warn him. If I knew that you needed my speech about how dangerous that man is, I would have given it to you! What if he finds out who you really are? And what if he is tricking you? God girl, do you have no sense for self preservation?

"I contacted you, didn't I? If that isn't self preservation, tell me what is?"

She could see that the angry man almost smiled, and after a few moments he sighed. "Have you talked to Snape about this?"

She nodded.

"He wasn't too happy I take it?"

Julia laughed. "No, he wasn't, but I managed to talk him into coming to the meeting at least. All I ask is that you come and hear for yourself what it is we are trying to do, and then you decide if you are with us or if you want to be out."

Moody looked at her intently. "I hope you know what you are doing girl, cause I'm not so sure that this will end nicely."

She flooed from Moody's house home again, relieved to not having to walk over the crazy mans lawn again. Okay, he wasn't crazy, quite the opposite, but he was eccentric. She was content that she had managed to talk yet another person to hear her and Lucius out.

Her thoughts was on what both Sev and Moody had told her. Lucius was a powerful man, and she needed him, that she knew, but she needed to keep her eyes on him. He was smart, far to smart really, and could easily lull her into a fake sense of safety. She needed to be on her guard, at least in the beginning, and he would certainly do the same towards her.

She found Camille and John in the kitchen and they greeted him when she entered.

"Oh hello darling, where have you been?"

Julia knew she couldn't tell them where she had been, and felt uite bad about it. This would be one of the hard parts with all this, keep it a secret from them. At some point she would have to tell them, but not yet she told herself, she would wait and see what happened first.

"Out, meeting some friends I met at work." She didn't want to lie anyomere so she decided to change the subject. "So, when will the next gathering be mother?"

There had been none since the ball, and as she had to fnd a husband, it was good for her to know when the next time to socialize would be.

"Ah, I have been thinking about that hun, and I have decided that we will have a lunch meeting with all candidates, one at a time."

Julia fought the urge to groan. No! Anything but that. She didn't though, and she smiled a forced smile towards Camille. "Okay, let me know when the time has come okay?"

The next day, she had a breakfast meeting with Mrs Karlsson who wanted to discuss her continued training. Julia wasn't sure about what she would need more training in, but Mrs Karlsson assured that there was more things for her to learn. She and the older woman had been getting along quite nicely lately. Julia had learned to accept the pushy woman, and Mrs Karlsson was more forthcoming and listened to what Julia had to say more often, something she appreciated.

After breakfast, she dashed off to work. David and her showed the classes different ways to defend themselves without a wand, and while David held the theoretical lessons, she graded some papers, nothing advanced though.

At lunch, she said no to eating with David, and hurried to the Weasley Twins' shop. The small shop was crowded with people, and she made her way over to the counter and waved to Fred who came in from the back of the shop with some boxes.

"Fred, can I get a word with the two of you anytime soon? I am in a hurry, I only have an hour, and this is important." She saw Fred nod and a few minutes later, both Fred and George showed her inside their office, having Jordan taking care of the business.

"HI hun, what's up?" George gave her a bear hug, and Fred even gave her a brief kiss on her cheek.

Julia sat down in a chair and when they all where seated, she spoke. "I need you to do something for me. Of course, you don't have too, but I want you guys with me on this."

George gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course Julia, what can ve do for you?"

She looked down at her hands before looking at them again. "I am ready to fight in this war again."

The twins was quiet, waiting for her to continue. " I have decided that while Dumbledore is fighting for a good cause, I don't want to fight for him anymore. Not as Harry, and not as Julia. He thinks I'm dead, and I think we should leave it like that, at least for now. I have been in contact with Lucius Malfoy, and I think that together with him, we will be able to start something new, another side of this war, working towards it's own cause, a new goal. I know what you are thinking, but Lucius..." Before she could end the sentence, Fred stopped her.

"...is a man that have changed his mind. We know."

Julia stared at them. "What?"

George gave her a smug smile. "He contacted us weeks ago, wanting us to take contact with Dumbledore and inform him that he wanted to change sides. He didn't want to approach Dumbledore himself out of fear to being caught, so he asked us to do it for him, after ha had convinced us that he was telling the truth."

Fred continued. " He came to us yesterday, telling us that he and Potter was about to start something new that we doidnät want to miss. So, yes, we are in, and we will come tonight."

Julia returned to work fifteen minutes later. Wonders never ceased. Lucius Malfoy contacting a member of the Weasley clan out of free will? Where was this world going?


	21. Meetings and what about Neville?

**At first, I must apologize for my mistake in the last chapter. When Fred tells Julia about Lucius mentioning her, he says Potter. Of course, Lucius doesn't know Julia is indeed Potter, so that was just a mistake made by me. I should have written Zabini. **

**Sorry about that. **

**On with the story...**

* * *

_**Meetings and what about Neville?**_

When Julia arrived at Malfoy Manor that evening, she couldn't deny that she was nervous. She had never actually been here before, not as Julia, nor as Harry. The building was impressive, and Julia could see many similarities to the Snape Manor. But this manor was bigger, and had a sort of glorious air around itself that made Julia wonder what sort of powers there where around the estate.

When she got to the front door, it opened and Draco Malfoy was standing there, waiting for her. He gave her a small smile, and she returned it hesitantly.

"So, Zabini, what are you and my father up to? I swear it drives me nuts not knowing whats going on." He showed Julia inside and she was about to answer him when Lucius entered the hall and walked over to them.

"Ah, Ms Zabini, I take it that your journey was safe? You can't be to careful these days." He took her hand and she bowed her head in greeting. "Yes thank you, I had a pleasant ride here."

A houself appeared and took her coat, and then she was showed to what must have been the drawing room. She was amazed over all the old things and antique furniture that where preserved inside the large manor. It seemed as she had stepped into another time, and she liked it. The place looked like it was done for royalty, and there was no wonder that the Malfoy's acted like they did when they where surrounded by this glory 24/7.

"Draco, why don't you wait for our guests while I have a word with Ms Zabini here." Lucius asked his son, and Julia could see that Draco wanted to object, but he kept quite and did as he had been told. When Draco disappeared, Lucius motioned for her to sit in one of the armchairs. "Care for a drink Ms Zabini?"

Julia nodded. "Yes thank you, I will have a glass of white wine if you have some." Lucius walked over to what looked to be the bar, and a few moments later, Julia had a glass of wine in her hands and Lucius strolled over to the sofa with a whiskey in his left hand.

"So, who have you managed to convince? Draco is in, also Alexander Vane, a former death eater. I have also spoken to Mr George and Fred Weasley."

Julia nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that you had been talking to them, a surprise I must say. Then I have been in contact with my uncle, Severus Snape. I am sure you know him?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, he and I had a good relationship before the rise of the dark lord, and a while after that." He sipped of the whiskey, urging her to continue.

"I have also spoken to Alastor Mad eye Moody, I think he will be a great asset to us if he agrees to join us."

Lucius didn't look too pleased about her last choice, and whatever he had been trying to say was forgotten when Draco entered the room again with all the eralier mentioned people. Alastor came first, scanning the room with his magical eye, and then scanning the blond aristocrat before him.

"Greetings Malfoy, you look good." Alastor grumped, and Julia decided that Alastor had wanted him to look worse for wear, and was not pleased that Malfoy was as good as he was.

"Alastor Moody, long time no see. I heard you left the Auror office?"

Alastor mumbled something Julia wasn't able to hear.

After him, the twins came, both greeting all of them before joining Alastor on the sofa that he had seated himself on. Severus Snape entered the room next, and he walked over to Julia to give her a brief hug, before turning to his former best friend. "Lucius." Severus reached his hand towards the blond, and Lucius shook it firmly. "I'm glad to see you here Severus."

Julia noticed that there was much left unspoken between them, and she guessed that they would need to work this out later, when they where alone. She guessed that there had been some kind of disagreement between the two of them, and she suspected that it had something to do with Lord Voldemort. She stored those thoughts back into her mine for later, and focused on the man in the entrance to the drawing room.

He was tall. His hair was a striking red color, and his face was pale. His eyes where blue, and a smile crossed his face when he looked around the room. Julia knew that this man was tricky, she could see it in his eyes. He greeted Lucius and then he turned to her. He looked at her up and down, and Julia fought the urge to glare at him for looking at her so intimidating.

"You must be Julia Zabini? A pleasure. My name is Alexander Vane, and old friend of Lucius."

Julia tried to sound polite when she answered him. "Nice to meet you Mr Vane, I'm glad that you where able to come."

Draco entered and they all got seated except for Julia and Lucius who remained standing. After all, it was easier to talk while standing, and this way, they could see each other better. Lucius indicated that she could start, and she nodded.

"Okay. I know that you all know to some extent why you are here. Let me just remind you that you are allowed to leave whenever you wish. We have invited you because we trust all of you, and we are hoping that you want to hear us out." She paused and took a sip of wine before placing the glass on a small table before she continued.

"A while ago, I decided to do something useful in this war. I have been active in it before, but was forced to hide for a while because of different things going on in my life. One thing with this war is that once you enter, you can't walk away. If you stop serving the Dark Lord, he will hunt you down and kill you. If you work with Dumbledore and decides to walk out of it, you will be seen as a traitor and a death eater."

She walked over to the other side of the room while she was talking, and was now staring out through the window. She heard Lucius speaking.

"Ms Zabini approached me about her idea of a new way to go in this war, and I think it has a merit. The idea is that we will work with two things. One, we will slowly cut of the resources to both sides so that they get more limited. Two, we will help those who wish to leave the war behind them, mostly families to death eaters and other people trying to stand outside of this madness. Also, if someone wishes to leave any of the fighting sides, we will interrogate them and perhaps help them to hide too. I and Ms Zabini can't do all this ourselves."

When Lucius went quiet, Alastor Moody was the first one to speak. "You mean that we should help death eaters out of their own foolishness?" Julia could hear that he was on his way to get angry, and she stepped in quickly before Lucius could give him an angry reply.

"All death eaters doesn't work for Voldemort out of free will Alastor. Many of them are forced into service by their parents, or sometimes even by their children. And those who want out, they goes to Dumbledore, seeking help. All he does for them, is offering a place as his spy. When they return to the dark lord, all they have done is offering both sides they services. Instead of working for one powerful man, they work for two. Both sides will kill them if they betray them. Maybe Dumbledore doesn't kill them off himself, but he sends them to the ministry where they are sentenced to Azkaban." Here, she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes, and she turned away from the group, hiding the fact that she was about to cry.

After a moment she felt Severus warm hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Are you alright Julia?" he whispered, and she nodded while brushing away a tear that made her way down her cheek.

"I know at least a few in the Dark Lords service that would do anything to get out of it, among them a pregnant woman who lost her husband a few weeks ago. He was one of the Dark Lords more trusted servants." Mr Vane shifted in his seat and when Julia turned around she saw that he was looking down at his hands.

The twins had until now been quiet, so had Draco. The twins shared glances at each other and after a few seconds, Fred spoke up. "We are in. There is a reason why we are not members of the Order, and thats because we can't support Dumbledore's methods. This, we can support, and we will be happy to help."

Severus, who was standing behind Julia now, placed both his hands on her shoulders. "I'm with you."

Julia almost cried in relief. Both the twins, who meant so much to her, and her uncle, would support and stand by her in this. Draco nodded his head at his father, indicating that he where in too, and both Vane and Moody did the same.

Lucius walked over to a table where he picked up some parchment and a quill. "Everyone will sign these. They state that if and when anyone wishes to leave, you will be unable to talk about this organization, in any other way, you will be free to go."

They all signed the parchments and then Alastor rose. "I will have to report to Dumbledore, we will be having a order meeting tonight. Why I even bother to go, I don't know."

An half an hour later, they all agreed on meeting in two days again. Until then, they would try to contact a few more people, and they had to come up with a place they could use as head quarter. If they here to use Malfoy Manor, people would wounder about it, so that was not an option.

When everyone had left, Julia, Lucius and Draco seated themselves and for a moment, they just sat there, looking into the fire burning in the fireplace.

"Ms Zabini, do you have any idea about a place we could use for this purpose?" She looked at Lucius. "Call me Julia, Ms Zabini is to formal for my liking."

"Very well, you may call me Lucius then."

Julia gave the blond aristocrat an amused smile. It was funny really, how someone who tried to be so formal and cold, could at times be a really human being. She knew that Lucius Malfoy was a proud man, and while that was a good thing in some cases, people tended to look at him with disdain for it. They thought that he was arrogant, and maybe he was. But, Julia could see that the man only showed an image to others, and she knew that she would find something more under the surface later on, when he learned to trust her.

"What is it that you find amusing?"

"Nothing."

Draco sighed. "As fun as this is, father, Julia, we have a problem to solve."

Both Julia and the senior Malfoy nodded.

"We could use one of the Malfoy estates, but I fear that they are all watched by the ministry. And I suggest we try to find a place that isn't monitored by anyone."

Julia could agree to that. The last thing they needed was someone knowing their every move. They needed a place that no one cared about anymore...a place who where somewhat hidden...

She sat up abruptly when she remembered something.

"Maybe I have a place we can use. I have never been there, but it's mine."

Draco looked at her curiously. "Where?"

Julia sighed. "Potter Manor."

* * *

Neville groaned when Kingsley for the second time threw him into the wall with his disarming spell. They where training him to defend himself against surprise attacks and so far, it wasn't going that well. 

Neville had never been known for his magical ability, and it wasn't until his fifth year he had started to understand anything that had to do with defense. And it all was because of Harry.

Harry had understood him, Harry had been one of his only friends. When he had been sentenced to Azkaban, Neville had been unable to believe that he was guilty. He had wanted to speak his mind, but instead he kept quiet, something he regretted now.

When the wizarding world had been informed of Harry's death, Neville had refused to believe it. But it was true. He was gone, the wizarding world's hero was gone, and with him, their only hope to win the war. Neville had been invited to the funeral, but he had refused to attend. To him, the funeral was a joke. People that Harry had never known, people who had betrayed him had attended, and he didn't want to be one among them all. He felt sick every time he thought of Hermione and Ron. They had cried and cried over their best friend, when they had so coldly broken his trust when he went off to Azkaban. And then, the worst of all. He had been innocent.

Neville's respect for Dumbledore and the order disappeared that day, also the little trust he had in the magical community over all. He had wanted to leave, but he had been to slow. Dumbledore had caught him before he had managed to leave.

Here he was, the new Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore had told him a short time after Harry's death that he had been mistaken, and that Neville was the real Chosen one. Neville had laughed, believing it to be a joke. But it wasn't. Dumbledore had been serious, and Neville had been taken to head quarters to train.

Neville was slowly starting to see exactly what Harry had gone through, and remembered those times he had been a little jealous of him. He silently asked for forgiveness when Kinsley hit him again. This time, he managed to remain standing, but only barely.

"Good, you are getting better." Kingsley went over to the bench and drank out of the bottle of water he had brought with him.

Neville sank down on his knees and breathed heavily. He was tired as hell. He looked up when Kinsley approached him.

"Sorry son, I know I'm tough. Dumbledore's orders." Neville fought the urge to lash out on the man. Dumbledore's orders! As he was some kind of a god!

"I don't understand why I have to go through this."

Kinsley smiled at him. "Harry asked that many times too, but eventually he understood that he had to." Neville snorted.

"You mean that he started to complain. I don't think he ever understood why all this was necessary. It's insane to give one person such a a big responsibility as you all gave him. You practically handed him all the worlds problems and told him, "Be a good boy and solve these until I'm back from my meeting.." That's just insane!"

Kinsley looked around in the room, walked over to the door and closed it. after that he threw up some kind of shield around the two of them.

"Neville, I know this is hard. I am sorry, but Dumbledore watches our every move. Listen. I know that you are not the Boy who lived, just as much as you do. There is still one person who's alive who can defeat Voldemort, but Dumbledore doesn't know this. You can't tell anyone, but if you talk to Moody, he may have a way to take you out of this."

Before Neville could answer, Kingsley had taken down the shield surrounding them and unlocked the door. "I think we can leave it at this for tonight. There will be a meeting in a few minutes, Moody will arrive shortly."

He winked at Neville and Neville gave him a small nod. He had understood the message. Kingsley wanted him to talk to the old auror tonight, and Neville would do it after the meeting.

He walked out of the training room together with the auror, and headed for his room for a quick shower. who could this person be? Had to be some old wizard no one knew still existed. Yes, that had to be it. Or maybe it was someone else? He would find out in one way or another.

* * *

Ron apparated to Grimaldi Place 12. The meeting was about to begin, and he would be reporting about his latest findings. He had been ordered to watch the Malfoys, and tonight, there had been some unusual activity around the manor. He hadn't been able to identify any of the guests Malfoy had invited, but he knew it meant trouble. 

He looked around before heading over the street and towards where the house was hidden. He was tired as hell, and to be honest he was quite tired of this mess. During the two years he had been an adult, he had done nothing but spy and fighting with dark wizards.

Aside form this, he had been working on his own project. He had for years and years now been trying to find a way out of a quite serious problem. He was nearing a solution, but as long as things where as they where, he could do nothing. All he could do was hoping that he one day would be forgiven, but who would forgive him?


	22. What to believe, and who to trust?

* * *

_**What to believe, and who to trust?  
**_

The Order of the Phoenix was gathered in the kitchen at Grimaldi Place number 12. The kitchen was, now when the order had grown as much as it really had, way to small for everyone. Therefore, only the most trusted and those who had been there from the beginning where invited. Dumbledore was as always seated at the end of the table, Alastor on his left and Kingsley on the right. All members of the Weasley clan where there, as well as Hermione Granger, Tonks, and a few others.

Dumbledore called to order, and everyone settled down so that they could start.

"Well, today we will listen to Ronald's report of what has been going on at the Malfoy Manor lately. Go ahead Ron."

Ron looked up from his papers and noticed that everyone where looking at him. " Okay, very well. The last week has been quiet, except for tonight. At precisely 7 pm, a group of wizards apparated to the manor. This is impossible if you are not invited beforehand, so they had an invitation. I was unable to identify any of them, but I suspect that they could have been death eaters, but that's really hard to tell. They all left one hour and three minutes later. I have however identified one of them as a girl. She came a few minutes earlier, and left an half an hour later than the others. I have no other clues that could be of any help."

Hestia Jones spoke up. "What if they where death eaters? That would mean that he was fooling us about changing sides in the war."

Dumbledore put up a hand before anyone could speak again. "We have no proof that there was indeed death eaters that visited at the manor. It could have been anyone. Ron, keep an eye on the place, and report to me if you notice anything more. Kinsley, has there been anything more happening around the ministry?"

When the meeting was over and everyone started to drop out, Neville hung back and waited until he could get hold of Alastor. He wouldn't deny it. He was afraid of the man. It wasn't because the way he looked, not that he looked frightening, but the fact that the man had a way to give him creeps. Perhaps it was his eye, Neville wasn't sure.

He got his chance when Dumbledore left and only he, Hestia Jones and Moody where left. He was about to ask the man if he could have a word with him when Moody surprised him.

"Hestia, go on home now. I think Longbottom wants to talk to me, alone it seems." Neville wasn't even going to begin trying to figure out how the old man had known that. Neville knew he looked foolish where he stood, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

Hestia hurried off, and Moody closed the door behind her.

"You wanted to talk to me Longbottom. Make it quick, I'm an old man, and not to mention busy."

Neville took a deep breath and began.

"I talked to Kinsley, and he told me that I would talk to you about this. He said that you knew someone who is able to defeat the dark lord, and that he knew that I'm not the Boy who lived. Why would Dumbledore lie?"

Moody looked at him closely.

"Yes indeed, why would he?"

He went quiet again and Neville thought he might just as well leave. when he started to walk towards the door, Moody's voice stopped him.

"Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at five. I will show you something. "

With those words, Alastor Moody passed him and threw up the door before disappearing.

* * *

Julia woke up late the next day. It was Saturday, and she had the day off, thank god. She decided that she would use the day to shop, and then, on the afternoon, she and Lucius would go to the Potter Manor, looking the place over.

Lucius had thought the idea of having their hideout at Potter Manor would be a good idea. She had told him that she had inherited it from Harry, not mentioning anything about Charles Potter, deciding to keep him out of everything at least for a while. Lucius would eventually know that she was Harry, but she would handle that when the time came.

She dressed and headed down to the dining room where both her parents sat, eating their breakfast and talking about Johns new book.

"Good morning Julia, slept well?"

Julia gave them a smile and nodded. "Yes thanks, I did." She ordered a few pancakes with the houself that appeared and when she had eaten half of it, her mother spoke up.

"I have arranged for you to meet one of the candidates today. I told him to meet you at the leaky cauldron at twelve, as I knew you would be out shopping. I hope this isn't an inconvenient?"

Julia shook her head. "No, not at all. If you don't mind me asking, who will I be eating my lunch with?"

Camille smiled. "Christian Ames, I believe he was the one who got you your job, wasn't he? What an adorable young man."

Julia dropped the fork she held in her hand. "Oh my god, I totally forgot! I would have eaten lunch with him yesterday. Oh my god. I had other things to do and didn't even thing of it."

Her father laughed and her mother looked at her sternly. She just smiled a forced smile and ran from the table. How could she forget that? Oh well, she would just have to apologize to him today.

Twenty minutes later, she strolled down Diagon Alley looking at all the people running around, and thinking about the future. How many of these people would be alive after the war? How many of these where muggle born? Would they escape Voldemort's wrath or would he find them all before she could destroy the bastard?

She stopped at different shops, buying some new clothes and a pair of shoes. She made a brief stop at the bookstore buying some books about politics. She where going to read about the political system that existed today and see what could be changed for the better. She already had a few ideas, but she wanted to learn more about the subject. It couldn't hurt, could it?

A few minutes before her lunch date, she entered the Leaky Cauldron, and nearly bumping int Alastor Moody.

"Alastor, what are you ding here?" She smiled at him and he returned it somewhat stiffly. "I was actually going to look for you, Julia, I need to talk to you."

Julia looked around and nodded. Christian had yet to show up, and the place was rather empty. She seated herself at a table in the corner, making Moody follow.

"I talked to Longbottom yesterday evening after the meeting." Alastor began, looking around with his magical eye.

" Obviously, Kingsley told him that there was someone who had the power to vanish the dark lord still, and that he wasn't the boy who lived. Longbottom approached me about it and I told him to meet me here at five pm. I think that it would be a good thing to consider taking him into the group. The lad has good potential, and with some training, he will be a hell of an asset."

Julia had always liked Neville. He had been a true friend and she wondered if he had believed in her innocence, or if he thought like everyone else. That really didn't matter. He hadn't thrown insult in her face at least. She also knew that Neville was a strong wizard, and with the right training, he could get really dangerous. She had seen some of his power while teaching the DA, and she guessed that he was even more powerful now when he was a grown man.

"Okay, I will meet you two here at five. But I wont tell him my identity, not yet anyway, Not that I am Julia Zabini, nor that I where Harry Potter." Moody nodded in agreement.

"Good girl, I see you have a brain under all that hair." She gave him a friendly punch on the arm, and he laughed. When he stopped, he told her in an amused voice. "Is that your date?" His magical eye where scanning Christian as he entered the pub. Moody rose and so did Julia, and she walked over to Christian to greet him.

"Ah hi Christian, this is Alastor Moody, a good friend of mine. Alastor, this is Christian Ames."

Christian and Moody shook hands and then Moody took off after giving her a pat on the back.

"Interesting man. Former auror if I'm not mistaken?"

Julia nodded and they sat down at the table. "I am so sorry for not coming to our lunch date yesterday. I got caught up in some urgent things, and totally forgot about it."

Chris just smiled and took her hand over the table.

"It's okay. I went to your work and met David, your boss. He told me that you had to dash of to something important, and he and I ended up going on lunch together instead. He told me that you had turned him down too, so I bought him a drink to drown his sorrows."

Julia laughed. Chris was just what she needed. A levelheaded nice caring guy with humor. Of course, there where others who possessed those things to, the twins to name someone.

They ordered a light lunch, all the while talking about trivial things. She told him about Romania, and he seemed genuinely interested. She hoped that he wouldn't check her story, because most of it where made up, at least a bit. He asked questions here and there, and she felt really comfortable. When they had eaten, Chris payed, despite Julia's protests.

They exited the pub and started to stroll down the streets in London. Chris seemed at home in the muggle world and she let him guide her around, showing her places she had never been to. After a while, she could feel Chris arm snake around her middle, and at first she stiffened. But after a few moments, she relaxed into the touch, and leaned into his side. She could feel him smile as she did, and his grip tightened around her.

She had a great time, and felt sad when she had to say goodbye to him outside the pub again. In a few minutes, she would meet up with Alastor and Neville, and she wanted to prepare herself.

"I had a great time. We will have to do it again sometime." She said, and he smiled down at her. "I had a great time too. Hope your business meeting goes well." She had told him that she would be meeting a few people discussing work.

"Yeah, let's hope so." They both stood there, quietly looking at each other. Then, he leaned in and gave her a brief kiss on her lips before letting her go. "Good bye Julia, see you later." He turned around the corner and disappeared.

"Well well well, young Ms Zabini kissing a man in broad daylight."

She turned around and glared at the blond aristocrat. "Mind your own business Lucius." He laughed and opened the door to the pub for her to enter. She walked past him and when she entered, she saw them right away. They where seated in a corner. She ignored them and walked up to the bar. "Tom, I would like to borrow the room again, and have someone send up some tea please."

Tom gave her a nod. "Will do Miss. Anything else I can do for you?"

Julia glanced at the the two sitting in the corner of the pub. "Can you tell Alastor Moody and Neville Longbottom that we will meet them in room number three?"

"I will take care of that. Here is the key." He haded her a room key and she started to climb the stairs with Lucius coming up behind her. " I had no idea that you would come." She said, unlocking the room and entering.

"Moody contacted me an thought that maybe I would want to come."

Julia dropped her bag and digged around in it for a few second before she found her cloak. She wanted to have it on while meeting Neville, because she wasn't too keen on being recognized yet. She needed to talk to him first, see what he wanted and then thing about what she were going to do.

"Julia?"

She turned around and gave Lucius a questioning look. "Yes?"

She wrapped the cloak around herself and made the hood fall over her head.

"I think that we should keep your identity unknown for as long as we can. The more people know about you, the more danger will all of us e in."

Julia saw what he meant. "So you are suggesting?"

Lucius sat down in an armchair and looked up at her. "Have me talk to Longbottom. He will be afraid of me, but if he is willing to trust me, then we have nothing ro worry about. After all, he will be working with all of us either way. If the thinks that a death eater is in charge of the would thing, he will get no surprises later on."

"And what do you mean "if he thinks a death eater is the leader"? As far as I know, you are one of the leaders."

Lucius raised a brow. "Maybe I am, but the main leader is you."

Julia was about to argue but he put up a hand. "People follow you. You need me, yes, but I think you know as well as I do that no one would follow a former death eater, not in the beginning at least."

Julia didn't have the time to reply, because there was a loud knock on the door in the same moment as Lucius stopped talking.

She made sure that her head was covered under the hood, and then she sat in a chair in one og the corners. She indicated to Lucius that she was ready, and Lucius went to open the door.

Alastor and Neville entered into the room, and Lucius closed the door behind them. The look on Neville's face was priceless. Julia had seen him afraid before, but she couldn't really describe what she saw in his face now. Some mix between utter horror and a bit of the gryffindorish bravery that every gryffindor possessed. Julia knew that that bravery was the only thing holding her former classmate from running. She had to admire him.

"Alastor, Mr Longbottom, had a pleasant day I hope?" Lucius asked as he walked past them and seated himself in the chair again. Alastor did the same.

"Ah, I suppose so. Fudge had a bit of trouble with some of the new auror students from Russia, and I dare say it was quite amusing to watch him try to sort it out, seeing as the man barely speak one word Russian." Alastor smiled and Julia could even see some amusement in the blond's blue eyes.

"I am sure that must have been an amusing sight."

Lucius then turned to Neville. "So, Mr Longbottom. I have heard that you wished to speak to me."

Julia wanted to hit the ex-death eater in the head with something hard. Why did he have to mock him in that way? Julia knew very well that Neville hadn't asked for a meeting with Lucius.

Neville shifted his weight "Yes, or I asked for some answers, and Alastor took me to you."

Lucius nodded. "Yes, he told me about that. Tell me, had Dumbledore explained for you why you have been in training for the past weeks?"

Neville nodded. "Yes, he told me that I was the boy who lived, and that he had been wrong all the time. He said that he knew I had the ability to defeat Voldemort, and that he was counting on me."

Julia had heard those words before. "_The whole world is counting on you." _Dumbledore had been saying that countless of times, and a while, she had believed that he was right telling her that, that he cared about what happened to her, or "him" as it had been then. But as the years passed, she had seen more and more of the true Dumbledore, and she hadn't been pleased about what she saw.

Maybe Dumbledore did what he did for the right reason, but he didn't do the right things, and it turned out wrong in the end. Pushing someone to do something that one person can't handle isn't right, and she knew that now. Maye she would be the one to finally get rid of the bastard, but she couldn't do it alone.

"Ah, I see. Let me tell you something else Mr Longbottom, if I may?"

Neville nodded and Lucius motioned for him to take a seat. As he sat down, his eyes fell on her for the first time since he had entered the room.

"Who's that?"

Julia smiled under the hood. Neville had gon from the shy boy he once where, to a man that asked questions instead of following orders.

"That's someone who wanted to be here, but has no intention of revealing her- or himself." Alastor replied before Lucius even had opened his mouth.

Neville nodded and looked at her for a moment longer before shifting his gaze to Lucius.

"Well, I will tell you something I think you haven't heard before.

You see, when Dumbledore noticed that the Potter boy where dead, he had to come up with a solution, because they now had a problem. If the public believed that there where no one who could save them, there would be mass panic and everything would fall apart. Not even the mighty Dumbledore had been able to stop that. So, he had to come p with something else."

Here, Lucius looked at Alastor, who sighed. "Dumbledore informed the order that he believed that he had done a mistake when thinking that Harry Potter where the Chosen one. He told us that it just as well could have been you. That's what he told everyone. But, this is in fact not possible.

I got a hold of a copy of the prophecy, a written one, and analyzed it. There is no possible way that it could be you in that prophecy because Voldemort hasn't marked you. And one important thing to remember when dealing with prophecy's is that every detail is painfully important. One word can make a difference."

* * *

Neville knew he should be more scared of the situation then he was. Somewhere along the way, he had found the courage to live in situations like this. He was sitting next to a known Death Eater, and said person wasn't one you played with, he had seen the man in action after all. There was also Alastor Moody. He trusted the man, but knew that the old auror sometimes did things that no one esle considered to be smart. And the most important thing of all, the unknown gestalt in the corner.

Neville wasn't stupid. If he had felt any kind of bad feelings when looking at the unknown person, he had been out of there before anyone could have stopped him. But all he felt where a strange comforting feeling coming over him. He knew the person wasn't harmless, but he detected no anger, nor darkness. He guessed that the person under the cloak where a member of the Grey Spiders. Alastor had told him about them during the minutes they had been waiting for Lucius and his companion to arrive.

As he understood the whole thing, the organization was new. They would be helping people out of the war, and with well planned moves, cut the resources off from both sides of the war. He had yet to decide if this was a good idea or not. to him it sounded risky and a bit foolish to cut off the resources for both sides, also meaning toe order. They where after all trying to defeat evil.

Neville got back to reality when Alastor went quiet. He looked at the two of them, and his mind was feeling like a total mess.

"Are you serious? Would he do that? Lie like that just because it was convenient? It's kind of hard to grasp." He drew his fingers through his thick brown hair. Oh god, if it was true, he would never trust the old man again. God, he felt so betrayed. Was this how Harry had felt when Dumbledore let him be thrown into prison? He sighed.

"What now? Do I go back there, pretend that I don't know a thing and tries to stay alive as long as possible.?" The figure in the corner shifted, and Lucius answered.

"Well, Mr Longbottom, thats up to you, We have told you our version, and if you check the prophecy, you can see for yourself."

When Neville left, Julia threw off the cloak and tried to make her hair look somewhat presentable while Lucius smirked at her and Alastor just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Hi. I am so grateful for all your reviews, and I try to answer at least a few of them. I really love you all. Don't get used to me updating this fast though, I just got lot's of inspiration, so I said to mysef, go for it! I hope you liked this chapter, and I would love to get some reviews from you all. **

**Thanks, Sara **


	23. Revelations

_**Revelations**_

* * *

Julia and Lucius arrived at Potter Manor twenty minutes later, outside of two big iron gates. Behind those gates where a road leading up to the main building that could be seen quite clearly. To her surprise, the place looked well kept, and she guessed that someone took care of the estate, otherwise it wouldn't be looking like this. 

Lucius stepped up to the gate and read a inscription that where placed on what looked like a handle. He furred his brow after a while and turned to Julia. "We have a problem, no one that isn't a Potter will be able to open there gates. They ate charmed with blood magic, something that is a it surprising seeing as it is the Potters. They always stated that they where above such things as using forbidden techniques."

Julia sighed. "How are we supposed to get in then?" She knew that if she tried, it would open, but she wasn't ready to reveal herself to Lucius yet. She still was a bit unsure of the man and his way of acting and thinking.

"We can't. Of course, Potters brother could do it, even if he is a squib."

Julia shook her head. "No, I will not contact him. He doesn't need to be involved."

Lucius glared at her. "Then my dear, how are you going to get in? Hmm? Care to tell me?"

She turned around and stared out over the landscape before her, thinking over her options. She could say that they would leave, and forget about it, but the house was calling to her, wanting her to come, and Julia wasn't so sure that she would be ale to walk away and ignore it.

Lucius had to know soon, otherwise there would be problems later on. After all, he took a risk as much as she did, and she knew that if it came out later, he would be furious for not telling her. And what if that happened during a fight? That could risk their liaves. No, she needed him to know, and she decided to show him rather then tell him.

"Well, what shall it be?" She head him behind her and she took a deep breath.

"We are going in." Before he could reply, she walked past him and reached for the handle while she heard him cry out. "No! Don't touch it foolish girl, you will get yourself killed!" But she clasped her hand around the handle and felt a surge of warmth radiating from the handle and with a soft click, the gate swung open and she heard Lucius gasp behind her.

She started to walk calmly up towards the house, but she didn't get too far before Lucius placed his hand on her arm and turned her around. His eyes radiated comfusion, and a bit of anger. She met his gaise, and swallowed.

"What the hell is going on? You are a Potter?"

Julia nodded and she felt the grip getting harder around her arm.

"How is that possible? Who are you?"

She looked up to the house and then back at him. "Can we take this inside?"

Lucius growled. "No! The hell we can! I want answers now!"

Julia looked down at her arm that Lucius was holding. "Can you at least release me, I promise I won't run away."

She was relieved when he let her arm go, and she rubbed it tenderly.

"Now miss, talk."

She gave him a calculating look, bit her lip and then she began.

"You are right. I'm not the one you think I am. Or it's a bit complicated. I am trhe daughter of John and Camille Zabini, but I havn't always been. I was adopted."

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest. "And who where you before that?"

Julia looked down. "Harry Potter." She said it so quitely that she wasn't sure if he had heard her, but ha had. She didn't dare meet his eyes and turned around trying to collect herself. Behind her, she could hear Lucius breath sharply.

* * *

Lucius stared at the girls back. Harry Potter. She were Harry Potter. 

He had always prided himself with the fact that he was a master when it came to keep his mask in place at every time, and that was a good thing when working for a man like Lord Voldemort. But now he was nearly gaping out of astonishment. Sure, he had suspected that there was something more to Julia Zabini Price than she had told him, ut he would never have guessed this.

He had told the Dark Lord that there had been something suspicious about the boys death, but the man hadn't listened. In a way, Lucius was glad for that, now when he understood that he had been right all along. What he couldn't understand though was why Harry Potter now was a girl, and why that girl wasn't working with Dumbledore trying to defeat Lord Voldemort.

He wasn't mad at the girl for not telling him, something he thought was a bit odd. Instead he was interested in why she had done what she had done and how. She had escaped Azkaban, just like her godfather, and somehow ended up in one of the wizarding world's most respected families, as their daughter.

He decided that he needed to take one thing at a time, not asking too much at once.

"Harry Potter, how is this possible?"

The young woman shook her head. "Long story."

Lucius steped up to her and turned her around to look her in her eyes. "Just answer this question. Why are you doing this? Why are you against Dumbledore?"

He needed an answer to that if he where going to go through with this.

THe woman before him met his eyes and what he saw shocked him. Her green blue eyes where filled with betrayal and hurt. Lucius had never seen so much emotions in one persons eyes before, and it hit him in the chest, hard.

"He destroyed my life."

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short, it's shorter than short, but I wanted to update something so I did. As you all have seen, I have changed my name from Lady-LunaPotter to Sara Viktoria. I hope that wasn't too comfusing. **

**Next chapter will be a longer one, I promise you all. **


	24. The Potter Estate

_**The Potter Estate**_

* * *

Lucius looked down on her and Julia tore her eyes off him, looking up to the manor. She regretted her answer knowing that Lucius would have even more questions now. She just wanted to run.

"He destroyed your life? Somehow I find that very unlikely."

She just shook her head. "Believe me, it was as much of a chock for me as it is to you. Can we please continue this another time and focus on what we came here for?"

The blond nodded and released her. They started to walk in silence towards the house, and after a while, Julia took a hold of Lucius arm. He stopped and looked at her.

"Don't tell anyone please." Julia looked at him. To her surprise, Lucius offered his arm and she took it after a few moments of hesitation.

"I won't."

* * *

Julia opened the heavy door to the house and peered inside. She saw a big entrance hall and walked inside, Lucius following her right behind. The big windows where hidden behind thick curtains, and Julia walked up to one of them and pulled the curtains away from one of the windows. She turned around and took a better look at the room. 

Marble floor with blue carpets, grey stonewalls with paintings all over. There was also a staircase that obviously led to the second floor, also in marble. A corridor was to the right, and to the left, a set of doors as huge as the ones leading to the Great Hall at Hogwarts. She looked around and closed her eyes when she felt a warm sensation coming over her.

"You feel it, don't you? The house recognizes you as a family member. It's the same when I enter Malfoy Manor." Lucius gave her a small smile. Julia was surprised at the man's behaviour. After all, she had only known him for a couple of days, and still, he had showed her a side of himself that she had never even thought existed.

She decided that she would inspect the corridor first and started to walk. She lit her wand as she walked, because it was rather dark when the curtains stopped the sun from shining in.

She opened a door and found herself in what she believed was the dining room.

The room had once been magnificent, you could see that even as the dust covered everything. The huge oak table stood in the middle, with twenty chairs surrounding it. She walked up to it and touched the chair closest to her. She gasped as a flash of a memory appeared inside her head. There was a room filled with laughing people, a table overfilled with food and a Christmas tree in one of the corners.

Just as sudden as the memory had appeared, it disappeared again. When she became aware of her surroundings again, she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Potter? Julia? Are you al right?" She nodded.

"I am fine. Just a memory, at least I think it was." She walked further into the room and studied the few paintings hanging on the walls. They showed different people, and she guessed that at least some of them where family members. She stopped in front of a large painting half covered with dust. She touched it carefully and removed some of the grey cover.

The painting showed a family, a happy family she barely remembered. There was her father, smiling and with that famous Potter hair holding her mother. The both of them looked down at their two children. Her brother Charles stood in front of them This was the very first painting or picture she had ever seen of the three of them and she silently cursed when she felt tears beginning to make their way down her cheeks.

Then she remembered something. "Lucius, why is it that none of the paintings is moving?" She had never seen an unmoving picture or painting while in the wizarding world before and she was quite surprised.

"When you close a house you usually put the paintings to sleep. We can only establish the fact that that is what have been done here."

Julia nodded and took a last look at the happy family before walking out of the room. She wanted to take a look at the rest of the house. She soon found herself in the kitchen where everything (as usual) was covered in dust and cobwebs.

Other than the dining room and the kitchen she also found the drawing room and the library. If you thought that Hogwarts library was impressive, this was even better. There was the fact that it was a lot warmer and homey, but there was also more books. She decided to inspect it in more detail later, when she had more time.

The two of them made their way up to the second floor. It turned out to be mostly bedrooms decorated in different ways, but also a study and a nursery just beside the master bedroom. The master bedroom was more like a suit, with one bedroom, a study and a living room. In the study, she found that the desk hadn't been cleared from papers and notebooks, and as she was curious, she sat down behind it and looked at the things on the table.

Some empty parchments, a quill, ink and a notebook with the name _James Harold Potter _written on the cover. Her hand trembled when she took the book in her hands and opened it. The first she saw was a letter, addressed to her as Harry, and to Charles.

She reached down for it with somewhat shaky hands and opened it carefully.

_My dear children,_

_I can only hope that you have found each other at last, and that Dumbledore stood by his word to bring the two of you together if Lily and I were to die during the war. If not, Harry, you have a brother named Charles that lives in America for safety reasons. No one know of this, but I have been doubting Albus Dumbledore for a while now. While he is on the side of the light, the decisions he make can sometimes be quite horrific. I am sure he wants to meddle with your lives, but I am asking you to be careful. _

_This house is the oldest among the estates owned by the Potters, even if it isn't Potter Manor. The Potter Estate, as you are in now, is the house we lived in most of the time, and if it is empty today, please make it live again, it's such a loving house. _

_On to the reason for this letter. _

_You may have discovered that this house is quiet and dark right now, and that's because when I closed the Estate, I put the house to sleep. I wonder if you know what I mean?_

_When you put a house to sleep, you freeze everything inside the walls of the house. That way, nothing can be destroyed, but also, it gives the house a gloomy feeling. To wake the house again, you need to magically lit a fire in the library. That was the key I made for the spell to reverse itself. _

_If you read this letter, it means that something happened to your mother and I that prevented us from returning to the Estate. As I only can think of one reason for nor returning, I fear that we are dead. _

_Lily and I are both sorry that we didn't get a cahnse to see the both of you grow up and have kids on your own, but know that even if we no longer walk on this earth, we will always think of the two of you and watch over you. _

_With all my love_

_Dad_

Julia pressed the letter against her chest. This was the first letter she had ever read that was written by her parents. He realized that for the first time, she had proof that James and Lily Potter had existed. She had of course seen photographs, but they could have been manipulated for all she knew. But this letter...it felt real!

She remembered that she wasn't alone and when she looked up, she saw Lucius standing in the door frame. " I remember this room. I have been here while your father still was alive." He entered and looked around.

"When?" Julia couldn't help but ask.

Lucius seated himself in an armchair standing in one of the corners. " I came here sometimes in business, but the last time was somewhat different. I had been at a meeting with the Dark Lord that night and it had been discussed what could be done about the Potters. Your parents had yet again refused to join and He was furious. He ordered an attack on your parents and put me in charge of it."

Here, Julia wanted to hurt him badly. He had been ordered to kill her parents! But, as she had learned, things wasn't always like they first seemed to be, so she stayed quiet, silently giving him permission to continue.

"I came here, finding James Potter in this room. I warned him about the attack and told him to leave the house before the end of the week, as the raid would be that Sunday according to His orders. That was the last time I saw him, after that, all I got was a "thank you" note and the news of them having another baby."

Julia nodded slowly and got up. She wished to change subject, as it had become a bit too personal for her liking.

"So, what do you say Lucius? Can you stand to be in a house that belongs to the Potters?"

Lucius gave her a wry smile. "I am already working with one."

* * *

** Tell me what you think. I hope that it won't take that long before I manage to update again. **


	25. Waking a house

_**Waking a house**_

* * *

Julia was back at the house early next morning. She had decided to wake the house and start preparing it for the first official meeting with the Grey Spiders that would take place the same night. She had told her parents that she would be gone the whole day, and to her relief they hadn't bothered to ask why. Her mother had of course reminded her that she had a lunch meeting with another young man that wanted to court her. She wasn't that eager about it, but she knew she had to. 

She entered the house, and just like the evening before, the house was silent as the grave. The curtains hung in front of the large windows just like before and she couldn't wait to simply tare them down form their hangings. But first, she headed for the library. She had decided to get this over with so that she could get to work with at least some of the rooms today.

The library was just like she left it the day before. It was dark and a bit gloomy, something she wanted to do something about later. She walked up to the huge fireplace and found that a heap with wood already lay in it. She took a last glance around the room before she lit the fireplace, and within seconds, the fire was growing and spread a calming light in the room. She just stared into it. Wondering what was supposed to happen, when she felt something tingle inside of her. It started in her heart and spread through her whole body until her whole body glowed. The light spread and became brighter and brighter, until all she could see was white light around her. It lasted for about a minute before it started to dim down, and soon, she found herself panting on the floor, her eyes shut and breathing irregular.

"What the hell was that?" She muttered and started to breath more regular, trying to focus on the room again. What she saw made her gasp.

The library was no way near the same place than it had been a few minutes ago. The dusty, dark room was now completely dust free and the curtains that had been blocking the sun from shining in were now open, making the room bright and welcoming.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone spoke behind her. "Hello my dear lady, who may you be?"

She turned around to see who had spoken, but no one was in the room with her.

"I am here my dear."

Her eyes travelled up to the large painting hanging on the wall before her. An old man with brown eyes and a slight smile on his lips looked down at her.

"My name is Julia Zabini Prince, and you?"

The man pushed his glasses further up on his nose before answering.

"My name is John Christopher Potter. If I may ask, how come a Zabini managed to wake the house when only a Potter can enter?"

Julia wasn't sure what she was supposed to answer the man, or rather, the painting. The truth? She wanted to, because maybe this was one of her closer relatives, and she really would like to get to know him, who ever he was.

"That would be because I am a Potter sir. I am James Potters second child."

The man in the painting, John, narrowed his eyes. "My son had two sons, not a girl. I may have been old when he was born, but I know his name was Harry James Potter."

Julia nodded. "Yes but you see, I am Harry Potter. Or at least I was before the Zabini's adopted me. And for me being a girl... that is for protection."

The man in the painting studied her, and nodded. "I believe you. You have this honesty in your eyes that amaze me."

Julia blushed somewhat. "Thank you. So, you are my grandfather then?"

The man nodded. "Yes my dear, I am. I don't have the pleasure to meet you as Harry, but I am sure that you were the same then as you are now."

Julia nodded slowly. "I am trying at least."

After an half an hour talking to her grandfathers painting, she exited the library and studied the other changes in the house. It looked nothing like before. The hose was..alive. She could feel it in the walls, the furniture and in the air. She had never experienced something like it before. It was as if magic was everywhere, making the whole house feel homey and welcoming.

She headed towards the kitchen. Her grandfather had told her that the house elves belonging to the house would have arrived to that location when the house had awoken. She decided to visit them first to see how many of them there were. She wasn't too sure that she wanted elves in the first place, and felt a bit uneasy about the whole thing.

Upon entering the kitchen, she was overwhelmed by the little elves gathering around her feet's, all of them talking at the same time.

"If you all could be quiet, I think this would be much easier." She said in a demanding voice, and the room became silent in an instant. Now, the elves were looking at her with hue bright eyes, all waiting for her to speak again.

"That is better. Now then, who is the head elf here?" She studied them, and when no one spoke, she turned to the one standing closest to her.

"What's your name?" She asked the elf.

"I is Twinkly mistress." The elf bowed deep before standing straight again.

"Nice to meet you Twinkly. Who is the head elf here, presuming you have one?"

The elf shook her head. "No mistress, no head elf. He died years ago mistress. You have to choose new one for us."

Julia nodded. "Okay, I will do that later. Now, I would like you all to help me clean the house. I have no idea how long it has been since anyone lived in here, but the house needs cleaning. The curtains must be washed, and the carpets cleaned. We need to focus on the bedrooms and the dining hall first, as we will have guests tonight. We need to re-stock the kitchen and clean the windows. I don't care who are doing what, all that matters is that it gets done."

When she stopped speaking, the elves hurried off right away. She felt a bit sad about needing to give others orders, but she also knew that elves needed their owner to give them tasks, or they turned out like Dobby.

She decided to start in the entrance hall, so she headed that way, passing a few elves here and there, already working like they never done anything else.

The first thing she did was tearing down the curtains. She decided that there would be nothing in the windows at all form now on, so she told the elves to burn them. She studied the room happily. The sun shone right in and made the whole hall bathing in light. This was much better. She cast a cleaning charm on the carpets and on the floor. Then, she polished the floor by hand, not knowing any charm for it, and liking the body work. She hadn't been allowed to do that in ages.

When lunchtime rolled around, she cleaned herself up and left for the Leaky Cauldron, were she would be meeting her lunch date. She arrived five minutes early and headed for the bar to get something to drink while she waited. When Tom handed her her drink,someone walked up beside her.

"If it isn't Julia Prince. Waiting for someone?"

She gave her new companion a mock glare. "Draco Malfoy, you scared the shit out of me. Don't do that again please. And yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

Draco gave her a confident smile. "And who might that be? Bet he is handsome."

She laughed. "Actually, I have no idea. I don't even know his name to be truthful."

The young man beside her laughed. "I am glad to inform you that I do know who's your date."

He pointed at himself and she raised an eyebrow.

"I had no idea you had a thing for me Mr Malfoy."

Draco took her drink out of her hand an offered her his left arm. "Oh, but I do, Julia, I do."

Julia grabbed a hold of his arm and thanked Tom before exiting the pub. No one saw the man sitting in the corner, looking all but pleased.

Lunch was a lovely affair. They ate at a muggle restaurant in central London and after that, they strolled around for a bit in one of the parks. She told Draco about the cleaning up she was doing in the Potter Estate, and asked him if he would be present at tonight little gathering. He said that he would, and that he was not so little curious about what was going on. She told him that he had to wait to find out.

They parted outside the Leaky Cauldron, and Julia made her way to a boutique selling dresses, browsing there for a while before buying a lavender coloured formfitting dress. She just couldn't resist. Typical girls!

After the little shopping trip, she got back to the Potter Estate and marvelled over what a good job the elves had done. One of the elf's informed her that the master suit had been prepared for he to use, so she made her way up to the second floor and gasped at the change in the room. The last time she had been here, the covers and curtains had been done in dark green, a nice colour, but a bit dark for her liking. Now, almost everything that had been green were creamy white, and she loved it. The study had been cleared from her fathers personal things, and she made a mental note to ask the elves were his things had been stored. She wanted to look through them later.

The elves had done a really good work. The dining room was spotless and the huge table had been polished and a vase with flowers had been placed in the middle. Everything was prepared for tonight and the arrival of her guests. She had no idea how many they would be coming, but she was sure that they would fit just nicely around the table after all.

"Don't worry dear, you will do just fine."

Julia froze. She had never heard that voice before, but she knew who it belonged to anyway. There was no mistaking.

* * *

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry for my lack of updates, and I have ni excuse really. I hope that you liked this chapter and that you can spare som of your time to write me a review. That would be really great.**

**Take care**

**Sara**


	26. Authors note

**Dear readers.**

I think that you all have noticed that I haven't been updating as usual. I am not happy with it, because I hate to see a story unfinished. I live this story, I really do, and I hoped to see it finished.

But, I have to face the facts. I can't. I can't finish the story, cause I have no inspiration to do so. I have the end figured out. I also have ideas for a sequel, but still, I am unable to finish. it. I realise that many of you will be disappointed at me. And I understand. Flame me if you want, can take it.

I have a suggestion though. I can let someone adopt it. I have some terms though. If you are interested, send me a message and I will tell you the details.

If no one feels up to it, this story will be taken down and probably never be finished.

I want to thank my beta **Katy** for doing a wonderful job. I feel like I'm letting you down, but I hope that we are ok anyway.

I also want to thank you for reading and reviewing. It meant the world the hear your comments. Thank you.

Yours,

Sara Viktoria


End file.
